Lock And Key
by oatsandroses
Summary: SEQUEL TO SWAY (note; if you haven't read Sway, then please read it because you won't understand a lot of the first few chapters) It's been two years since it all went down. Since she lost the love of her life to a bullet and since she's been trying to move on. She finds herself stuck between two paths and even though one of those paths are risky, Bonnie takes it anyway. STEFONNIE
1. Chapter 1

It's been two years. Two years since its all happened and it still haunts her in her sleep. That dreadful day when the love of her life was murdered and still the police hadn't managed to catch the killer. It angered Bonnie that he was still out there while she and Stefan's other loved ones had to suffer.

She and Thomas would visit his grave every now and then for a quick hello. Thomas understood that his father was with the angels above, but would constantly ask for him and all that Bonnie could do was show him a picture that he would hug it tightly. When Thomas was younger he used to take the corner of the frame in his mouth and just drool on it. It always made Bonnie smile no matter how many times he would do it.

"Ready, T?"

"Yep!"

Bonnie was trying out daycare. It was hard to juggle school and taking care of Thomas at the same time and she didn't want to bother her father until she completely needed to (she knew that day would come sooner rather than later).

She decided to move out from her parents' home and into Stefan and hers apartment once she found a stable enough job. Her parents were against it, but she argued that it was her life and if she needed any help that she'll go to them first. She didn't move out to get away, she moved out because she felt like it was the best for her and Thomas. Having a child made her grow up quickly and living in her parents home just didn't feel right.

She's tried the whole dating thing and when she couldn't keep a boyfriend, she gave up and never looked back. Caroline on the other hand tried to set her up multiple times and Elena urged her to back off a little since it had only been a year. Besides it was hard to find a man her age willing to care for a child and she wouldn't leave Thomas with just anyone.

"Thomas Salvatore." Bonnie said to the lady up front.

"Salvatore, Salvatore... Ah, Thomas Salvatore, right this way."

Bonnie smiled down at her son and held his hand following behind the lady.

She kneeled down and hugged him tightly, "I'll see you soon, be a nice boy."

"I will, mommy."

Bonnie smiled and kissed his cheek before letting him walk inside. She watched him for a while before she walked away not wanting to be late to class.

School has actually been pretty fun. She's met new friends and got along with her professors. She figured it was because she was actually doing something that she liked instead of taking useless classes that she wouldn't even use.

"Did I miss anything?"

"Nah, he's just going on about his trip to Africa." Bella said. "I swear he just tells us about these trips so he can brag. I mean who wants to go to Africa anyway?"

Bonnie chuckled and shook her head.

Bella reminded Bonnie of Caroline in many ways. She was so blunt about everything which is why she admired her so much. She was one of the funniest people that's she's met and Bonnie just loved her to pieces.

"So, how was Thomas' first day?" Bella asked when the rambling kept going.

"He seemed fine, didn't cry or anything like that. I hope it stays that way."

"It will, he's a solider." As soon as Bella said that she regretted it.

The whole thing was still a touchy subject and she made sure to steer clear. Occasionally a metaphor or two would slip and she would always have to kick herself for it. Bella couldn't imagine what it would be like to see a loved one die in your arms, the whole thing must've felt like a dream. A horrible reality of a dream.

"Bonnie, I'm-"

"It's okay. I'm never going to be able to her over this if I let the small things bother me."

"Bonnie Bennett is that you?"

"Shut up." Bonnie said rolling her eyes.

The girls shared a small laugh before decided to actually pay attention.

-()-

Bonnie raced to daycare once class was over. She had a horrible feeling and she couldn't shake it no matter how hard she tried to. Her cell phone was ringing multiple times but she didn't check to see who it was because she couldn't risk getting in an accident.

Pulling up to the small house painted yellow, Bonnie jogged inside. She stopped her worrying when she heard his laugh and it felt as if a twenty pound weight was lifted off her shoulder.

She peeked her head through the rectangular window on the door and saw him playing with another kid. He looked happy which made her happy. She let out a breath and decided to check her missed calls. Bonnie decided to step outside to return the calls to her father and Caroline.

They were just checking up on her which made her smile. Caroline informed her that Harvard was a piece of cake she felt like she was in Legally Blonde. Bonnie should've known that the reference would be used one of these years but it still made her laugh.

Her father was trying to get her to move back like he'd done a few times over the past year. His argument was that he didn't get to see Thomas as much as a grandfather should but Bonnie would counter by saying that he is welcome to visit any time he likes to.

After getting off the phone with her father, she decided that it was time for them to go home. She had mixed emotions when Thomas put up a little fight because he didn't want to leave but she was growing tired of arguing so she just picked him up.

"Hey, stop that whining. That is no way a big boy should act, alright?"

Bonnie strapped him into his car seat and headed home. The ABC song was starting to give her a headache, but she wanted Thomas to learn a little ahead of the others. He was good with counting but the letters had always been a weak spot.

Once they were home, Bonnie felt like she could finally breathe. It was something about being home that made her feel relaxed. Thomas ran back to his room while Bonnie got started on lunch. She settled on sandwiches and chips and decided to wait until dinner to go big.

"Baby! Come eat!" Bonnie yelled down the hall and moved back in the kitchen when she head his footsteps.

"Is there cheese on it?"

"No, mommy knows how much you don't like cheese." Bonnie said rubbing his curly hair.

She sat him in his high chair and sat the sandwich in front of him. Bonnie sat at the table and watched him for a little while before she took a bite. She found it strange that he actually ate like Stefan. He would take a bite and sit the food down on the plate until he swallowed it, then would drink some juice before picking up the food again and take another bite. She found the whole thing strange, she remembers making fun of Stefan for his eating habits around the time they first started dating but she had grown used to it over the months.

Bonnie lifted him from the chair once they were finished and Bonnie got started on her homework while Thomas was playing with his toys. It was done fairly quickly so they decided to go to the park across the street.

It wasn't her favorite place to go, she found the park kind of creepy, but Thomas loved it.

Bonnie was standing in front of the bench, when she couldn't help but notice a guy staring at her. She looked over but didn't recognize the face.

"Can I help you?"

The man looked embarrassed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to stare, you're just very beautiful."

Bonnie blushed slightly. "I get that a lot."

He chuckled. "Ah, you got jokes, huh?"

"Oh, I'm not joking."

Thy shared a laugh before he extended out his hand.

"What's up, I'm Adam."

"Bonnie, nice to meet you."

They stayed smiling at each other for a while until Bonnie looked away focusing her attention on Thomas.

"So do you have a kid or are you just a perv?"

Adam laughed. "None of the above, I'm watching over my little sister." He looked around a bit. "She's the one on the swings. What about you?"

"Mines on that rocking thing, which looks very dangerous... Who comes up with that?"

Adam chuckled. "Those actually aren't that dangerous, they can't lean back all that far."

"Good to know." Bonnie said looking up at him with a slight smile.

It seemed as if they talked for hours and Bonnie was starting to like him. They talked about likes and dislikes and Bonnie noticed that he was nice, sweet and seemed like a gentleman. She wouldn't let him meet Thomas though, her son was still her territory and her territory only.

A few minutes after Adam and his sister left, Bonnie thought that it was time for her and Thomas to leave as well. The sun was starting to set and she felt her sleepiness come over her and she still had dinner to make. She was debating against just going to a drive thru and ordering a Happy Meal, but didn't want Thomas to eat too many fast foods at a young age. She went with tacos because she knew that it has became one of his favorite meals for the time being and she was glad because they were easy to make.

She wasn't all that hungry, the sandwich that she ate earlier still kept her satisfied but she picked off of Thomas' plate. He wasn't all that happy about it, but Bonnie took a bite whenever she could.

As Thomas was in his bath, Bonnie decided to get ready as well. She would usually wait until Thomas is fast asleep before she would even consider getting ready, but for some reason she felt extremely tired. She watched him through the mirror as she was brushing her teeth. She made faces at him while he was in the tub causing him to smile and call her silly and laugh that laugh that she loves so much. When she was done with her teeth, she took him out of the bath and dried off his body then rubbed lotion on his skin. She had to rest her head on his round stomach because he was still as soft as he was when he was only days old.

The only way that Thomas would go to sleep and stay asleep, Bonnie found, was when she would rock him in her arms. He still wanted to be baby and technically he still was, but Bonnie found the whole thing cute. She pressed a kiss to his forehead when his eyes closed for the night and placed him in his bed. She prayed over him before practically sleep walking over to her room.

When she hit the sheets she was already halfway sleep but smiled when she felt a hand on the side of her face.

"Stefan," Bonnie said just above a whisper.

She opened her eyes and there he was just smiling down at her. Bonnie opened the covers for him to crawl in and she rested her head on his chest.

She remembers when he first appeared to her at the hospital only minutes after Thomas was born. He had helped her with picking out Thomas' name and when she visited his grave for the first time she asked him if he could come back to her again. She didn't care if it was for a second, she needed him there.

Whenever he's on her mind he appears but chooses to wait some times as to when she could actually see him. The second time it happened Bonnie was crying in the center of the apartment floor holding Thomas tightly in her arms. It was around the time when she first officially moved in and had some time to think about everything.

He was just going to let her cry it out, but as she continued he wrapped her and Thomas in his arms. Bonnie gasped when she felt his warmth and when she saw him she cried even harder.

He got her to calm down after a while and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm right here." Is what he said before pulling her into his arms again.

Stefan some days regrets doing that because if he hadn't, maybe she would've moved on, but he just couldn't stand to see her sad for any longer especially with their child in her arms.

"Adam seems nice." Stefan said after a while.

"Who?"

Stefan grew a smile. "You know the nice guy with the nice smile you met at the park."

Bonnie shook her head, "Doesn't ring a bell."

Stefan kissed the top of her head and Bonnie hummed at the feel.

"You're gonna have to let go of me eventually."

Bonnie looked up at him with sad eyes and shook her head, "Please don't start."

"You know I can't be at peace until I know that you're happy."

"But I am happy, right now, with you here."

Stefan smiled sadly at her then ran his hands along the sides of her face.

"I don't mean with me."

"Then there's no other way that I can be happy, Stefan."

They stared into each other's eyes and Stefan pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Alright." He didn't want to fight her on this but his time was running out.

He wouldn't be able to appear to her much longer and Stefan wanted to make sure that Bonnie found someone that made her as happy as he did before he has to say his final goodbye.

"Please stay." Bonnie said wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"I will for as long as I can."

Stefan laid flatly on the bed and ran his hands along her back. He let out a breath feeling himself get used to the feeling which was something that he was trying to avoid but being so near to Bonnie he just couldn't help but feel attached. When he noted that she was asleep, he figured that it was best if he left because otherwise he really would've stayed for as long as he could.

* * *

**A/N: So I'm going kind of Vampire Diaries/Supernatural with this story by bringing the supernatural in and maybe some other supernatural things that were absent in Sway. Leave me a review telling me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie woke up holding tightly to a pillow. She looked around hoping that Stefan was in the room and sighed when she noticed that he wasn't. She frowned slightly because she had gotten the best sleep that she's had in a while and she knew that Stefan was the cause of that.

Whenever she's in his arms something clicks within her and she feels as if she's surrounded by a brick wall and nothing or no one could get through. He was and is her protector and she wasn't sure no matter how hard she looked that she could find someone that made her feel that way again.

Bonnie stretched and walked across the hall to the bathroom. She placed her palms on the counter stretching out her arms and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She noticed that she seemed a bit pale and her eyes didn't shine like they used to. It saddened her because her eyes were her best feature—to her at least.

She splashed water on her face and walked a few feet to Thomas' room. She smiled watching him sleep peacefully in his racecar bed. She didn't know where the racecar phase came from, but she figured that one of his friends from the building had to introduce it to him.

Bonnie closed her eyes at the sudden feel of Stefan's arms around her and smiled when he kissed her neck.

"Look at him," Bonnie said. "He looks just like you only a little tanner."

Bonnie ran her hands over Stefan's arms and feels warmth overcome her body.

When he first started to appear to her again she was taken aback on how warm he felt when he's around. She figured that since he was dead that he'll be cold like she assumed a vampire would, but he was as warm as a blanket.

"Is it bad that I'm a little jealous of his skintone?"

Bonnie shielded her laugh with her forearm and smiled up at him.

"You're such an idiot."

They stayed smiling at each other for a while before Bonnie leaned up to kiss him. No matter how much he wanted to pull back, he couldn't bring himself to do so. Her lips felt so good on his and when she turned fully in his arms it made the kiss all the more better.

They kissed for moments longer then Stefan wrapped her in her arms. He felt the pull coming over him and he wanted to tell her that he loved her but stopped himself. Bonnie pulled away and watched as Stefan slowly fades away before her eyes.

"Dad?" Thomas said sitting up abruptly.

Bonnie's eyes filled with tears and she ran over to him wrapping her arms around him. She wanted to cry at that moment but she chose to hold it all in.

"You had a dream about daddy?"

Thomas nodded his head.

"Was it a happy dream?"

He nodded again and Bonnie smiled letting a tear run down her cheek. Thomas reached and wiped the tear away only causing her to want to cry harder and she doesn't know how she did it but she sucked in the tears and put on a smile instead.

She lifted her son in her arms and carried him into the bathroom. She placed him on his stepping stool and they brushed their teeth together and when Bonnie was washing her face, Thomas just rubbed water over his.

After they got dressed, Bonnie poured him a bowl of Cheerios and sat him in his high chair as she checked her phone for any missed messages. She saw that she had one from Adam and forgot that she even gave him her number. She stared at it for a while before pressing the screen to read the message.

_Hey Bonnie, it's Adam. I was wondering if you and Thomas would like to meet up for a play date later? Text me when you can._

Bonnie played with the table cloth and looked up at Thomas. She watched him for a while before texting him back.

_Thomas is over my father's house for the weekend, but maybe we could meet up later._

Bonnie still didn't want Thomas to meet Adam just yet but she didn't see the harm of meeting up with him to see how he was. When he responded back with a time Bonnie smiled then called up her father to watch Thomas for the weekend. He was quick to agree and Bonnie asked her father to potty train him. She was tired of changing diapers and they were drilling a hole in her wallet.

Bonnie packed his bag and shortly heard knocks on the door. She must've kissed Thomas a hundred times before letting him go off with her father. She knew that he was in great hands but she hadn't been without him for longer than a few hours when she's at school.

"Mommy will miss you and I'll call you every night, okay?"

"Okay mommy."

Bonnie kissed him a few more times before handing in to her father. She rambled off his likes and dislikes and made sure to add how he liked to be held before he went to bed. Rudy had to smile at how motherly his daughter was at that moment. He promised to follow all her instructions and Bonnie waved them off.

She wanted to call him as soon as they turned the corner and tell them that she's changed her mind, but knew that it was going to be a healthy experience for her and for Thomas. Bonnie walked back inside and decided to start getting ready for her day with Adam.

It was one of those cold wintery days in which she was glad because it would be easy to pick out something to wear. She decided on a white sweater with black jeans and boots. A scarf was wrapped behind her neck and she put on a pea coat to top it all off. Bonnie decided to leave her hair down in her natural curls flow down past her shoulders.

She took a look at her attire in the mirror and smiled at what she saw. She kept the makeup natural looking and when she leaned in she noticed that her eyes were brighter now. She figured that maybe Stefan had something to do with it or maybe she was more awake than tired but whatever they reason, she was thankful.

Her cell dinged and she read Adam's text tell her that he was outside. She felt bad for having him wait out there but she didn't want him to know exactly where she lived just yet.

Bonnie locked the door behind her and ran down the long flight of stairs. A smile came on her face when she saw Adam smiling with two coffees in his hand.

"Hi"

"Hey"

Adam smiled and walked closer to her. "I hope you like coffee. I wasn't sure how you like it but there are two sugars and crème in there."

"This is fine." Bonnie smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Adam handed her the cup and when her hand covered his he didn't immediately let go of it. Bonnie looked up at him to see him just staring at her with eyes of wonder. It made her blush slightly and after a while Adam's hand slowly slid off the cup. They stayed staring for a while until he stood forward and extended out his hand.

"Shall we?"

Bonnie stared down at his hand but decided to grab onto his bicep instead.

"Lead the way."

Adam smiled and they started walking. He told her about his background and childhood like how he's half Egyptian and African and how he grew up in London and feel in love with the culture and the people. When Bonnie asked why he left his response was because his parents wanted to live closer to the family which they so happened to live in Mystic Falls. Bonnie laughed at how he said it, he seemed disappointed and she figured that she would be too. Mystic Falls is a pretty boring place and the only time that people get excited is when there some type of party or ball going on in the Lockwood mansion.

Bonnie remembers attending a lot of them with her friends just mainly for the free food and the wonderful opportunities to scope out hot, rich men that are husband worthy.

He told her about school and how he's studying to become an actor. Bonnie was a bit surprised by that, she hasn't met anyone yet that wanted to take on the hard world of acting, but it would be cool to attend the red carpets she thought.

They stopped walking when they were standing in front of a small shop. Bonnie looked at him questionably and he smiled and walked her in. The store was filled with little knickknacks and herbs and for some reason Bonnie felt drawn to this place.

"My grandmother used to own this shop." Adam said. "When she passed away we all assumed that it was going to be shut down but they kept it running and now one of my good friends own it."

Bonnie nodded and walked up and down the aisles touching things that were to her liking. She felt like a little kid in a candy store, everything just seemed so overwhelming.

She felt a hand on hers and was about to call out Stefan's name but was glad she didn't when she turned and saw Adam.

"It gets better." He said and led her to the back.

Bonnie followed close behind him and the smile on her face grew wider when she spotted a little library. It had two small round tables with two chairs occupying each. All the books from what she could tell were old as dirt, but she loved it anyway.

She touched the small collection of books on the shelf and looked at the wilted flowers that were set on top of it before sitting across from Adam.

"It's something about this place." Bonnie wondered out loud shaking her head slightly.

"It seemed to have that effect on some people I've noticed whenever I'm here for whatever the reason at least one person would be amazed by it."

"Were you? I mean when you first visited this place?"

"Well not exactly. When I was here the place didn't look how it looked now, everything was new and polished and dusted, but I still felt a little something about it."

Bonnie smiled and sat back in the chair giving the place another once over.

"Can I ask you a question, Bonnie?"

She sucked in a breath, "Sure."

Adam looked down at the table for a while before returning his eyes back up to her. Bonnie tilted her head to the side and offered him a smile to which he smiled back and shook his head.

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"Well are you like...married or something?"

Bonnie chuckled. "No, why do you ask?"

"Well that ring on your finger is what got me wondering."

Bonnie looked down and played with it for a few. She's gotten so used to it on her finger that she forgets that it's there most of the time.

"Well I'm not married," Bonnie said looking up at him, "my boyfriend gave me this a few weeks before he died."

"I'm sorry."

"This guy," Bonnie said looking back down at the ring, "he shot him because he got back from training so he could join the military and this guy shot him in the back and yelled 'fuck the war' and ran off." She shook her head. "I saw the whole thing. He died in my arms after I told him that I was pregnant."

"Bonnie, I had no idea."

She looked up at him and tried her best to smile. "How could you? I don't really share such a story."

"How long ago was this? I think I remember reading something in the paper."

"Yeah, it was in there for a while. It happened two years ago and it seems like every day it just gets harder and harder not the other way around."

Bonnie wiped her tear away before Adam had the chance to and hid her hand under the table.

"If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here. When my grandmother died I found out the hard way that keeping everything to myself wasn't the best way to deal with it."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

Bonnie stared into his eyes and smiled at him. She wasn't sure if they will become anything other than friends soon, but she was glad that she had found someone like him. He could relate to her in many ways and he was a great listener Bonnie learned. He would stare directly into her eyes as she told him a story or a little fact about herself and she would know that he was paying attention to what she had to say instead of pretending to.

It hadn't felt like it, but hours were spent with just talking and when Bonnie looked down at her phone she realized how late it was.

"I should go, I have to call my son." Bonnie said standing up grabbing her purse.

"Sorry, I hadn't realized how late it was." Adam said standing as well. "I had a dinner planned."

"Maybe we could get dinner some other time?"

"I'd like that." He smiled.

Adam had offered to walk her home but had to turn back when his sister had called him. Bonnie told him that he should go, that her apparent was only a few blocks away and that she'll be fine. Adam left her with a kiss on the cheek then headed in the opposite direction going home.

Her stomach growled and she stopped at the nearest food cart which happened to be a hot dog stand. As she was walking after paying for the hot dog, she heard a bush crumble in the distance. She turned towards the noise and narrowed her eyes to try and see who or what had made the sound but didn't see anything. Nonetheless, she started to panic as it brought her back to when she was almost raped a few years ago so she started to walk a little faster.

Her breath became heavy and when she heard another noise she turned and saw a shadow walking towards her. Her eyes widened with horror and she starts to walk a little faster.

"Stefan." Bonnie called out losing her breath, "Stefan, please." She called out again seeing the figure from behind her get closer and closer.

She jumped when she felt hands on her shoulders and gasped harshly but her fear went away when she noticed that it was Stefan.

"You're okay."

"But the man-" Bonnie said breathing heavily.

"There's no one there," Stefan said shaking his head, "you were just thinking it."

"But-" Bonnie said and turned around and realized that Stefan was right.

Stefan felt her shaking under his touch so he pulled her between his arms.

"You're okay." He repeated. "I'm right here."

Bonnie sunk her head in his chest and tried to steady her breathing. 

* * *

After Stefan felt her calm down some, he walked with her to their apartment and was going to say his goodbye but she asked him to stay. He tried to tell her that he couldn't but she looked so scared and worried that he couldn't bring himself to do so.

She called Thomas and wished him a good night before she crawled in the bed with Stefan. Her head rested on his chest and she breathed out when he pulled her closer.

"Bonnie-"

"I know, Stefan." She said opening her eyes. "I know I can't keep calling you but I needed you."

"I know you did." Stefan said running his hand down her hair. "I'm talking about when you were with Adam."

"But we were talking about-"

"But even before that, babe." Stefan sighed closing his eyes regretting his choice of words. "You know I wouldn't let you near him if I thought he would cause you any harm. I shouldn't have been on your mind the whole time."

"I'm sorry, okay?" Bonnie said sitting up. "You don't know how it feels like to be without you all the time. I love you and I haven't had the chance to let that go yet. I know that I have to move on, but I can't. You were the only one for me."

Stefan smiled sadly at her. "You'll find love again." His hand touched the side of her face and she leaned into his touch. "You'll find someone even better than me who would-"

"That's not possible." Bonnie said cutting him off.

Stefan shrugged. "You do have a point." He joked getting a laugh out of Bonnie.

"I love you, Stefan." Bonnie said even though she knew that he wouldn't say it back.

He had trained himself to not say it back thinking that it wouldn't do anything but have her hold on longer. But every time she would say it he would look into her eyes and say it right back, but not aloud; in his mind.

"You should get some sleep."

"Please stay."

"I will for as long as I can."

Bonnie exhaled and closed her eyes and when Stefan noticed that she was asleep he left her to be with her dreams.

****

When Bonnie woke up, she knew that he wouldn't be there but she still had a little hope that he would. She looked around the room and saw no sight of him. She was going to go in Thomas' room to wake him up but realized that her father was keeping him for the weekend. She felt lonely and thought of Stefan but she didn't want him to be mad at her so she crossed her legs sitting on the bed to meditate.

She learned from Elena that meditating helps whenever you want to clear your mind of anything and everything. It causes you to picture and think of what you're trying to get out of your head at first, but then those things slowly fade away and you're just left with your head. Bonnie took a deep breath and realized that Thomas and Stefan were currently on her mind.

_Bonnie smiled watching Stefan hold their son in his arms in his uniform. He had just gotten back from another long day on base and the first thing he did was get Thomas out his crib and hold him in his arms. There was nothing but love in those green eyes of his and Bonnie felt like the luckiest girl in the world._

_She walked over to them on the couch and sat next to him handing Stefan the bottle. He popped it in his mouth and smiled at how quickly he responded to it._

_"Someone was hungry, huh?" Stefan said running his thumb along their son's small cheek._

_"I wish I continued with breast feeding," Bonnie said after a while, "it would've been so much easier if it didn't hurt so much."_

_Stefan chuckled and looked up at her. He placed a kiss on her lips realizing that he hadn't done so already. He was so ready to see his boy that it must've slipped his mind._

_"How was your day?"_

_"It was good." Bonnie said putting the towel over Stefan's shoulder so he could burp him. "Thomas and I had a pretty chill day. I had to go shopping though to pick up a few things then we just hung out with Tracy and her son and went to the park to play."_

_"That sounds nice," Stefan said patting Thomas' back softly, "I wish I could've been there."_

_"No, don't start with that, Salvatore, you have a job to do and you're here now so that's all that matters."_

_Stefan smiled when he burped then exhaled. Bonnie watched Stefan carefully; she could tell that something was on his mind so she ran her fingers through his cut hair._

_"What's wrong?"_

_Stefan looked over at her and moved his lips but she couldn't hear anything and before her eyes things were slowly fading. Soon Bonnie was sitting on the floor in a dark and empty room and felt a tear roll down her face._

Her mind was cleared and she let out a breath through her nose letting herself be at peace.

* * *

After about an hour of meditation, Bonnie got out of bed with a clear mind. She smiled at how different she felt and decided to take a shower. When she got out, she heard knocks on the door and opened the door.

"Hey girl!"

"Hey, Bell, come in."

The friends hugged and when Bella pulled away she looked at Bonnie with curious eyes.

"What?"

"You look different."

"I did a little meditating today." Bonnie said pouring them a glass of water.

"You meditate?" Bella asked surprised.

They each took a sip and Bonnie shook her head.

"You know just to get my mind off certain things."

"Good for you." Bella said somewhat proud. "So on to why I'm here," Bella started to keep her friend's mind off of whatever it was, "I want to take you out."

"I knew you were a lesbian."

They laughed. "Trust me hunty, I like the mens, but I would go lesbian for a few celebs."

"Well that's only normal." Bonnie shrugged.

"Where's the little man?"

"He's staying with my father for the weekend."

"Perfect, we don't have to worry about a sitter; now go get your ass ready."

Bonnie smiled and stood up getting ready for the day. She had no idea where they were going but she was excited to get out again. After about twenty minutes they left and Bella was practically pulling Bonnie's arm the whole way. According to Bella, Bonnie was a slow walker and Bonnie argued that she was just a fast walker. The route that they were taking felt all too familiar and Bonnie knew why when they stopped in front of the little store that Adam had shown her the previous night.

"Isn't this the cutest little shop ever?" Bella said once they were inside.

"Uh, yeah... How did you find this place?"

"My boyfriend took me here a few days ago. Oh, wait until you see there's a little- wait I want it to be a surprise."

Bonnie felt the whole store spinning. She feels herself growing angry not only at Adam but at Stefan. He told her that Adam wouldn't hurt her and she allowed herself to consider him being more prominent in her life then she finds out that he's a two-timing liar.

"I didn't know you were dating anyone."

"Well it's new. You know how I am about superstitions, so I didn't say anything."

Bonnie swallowed hard, "What's his name?"

"Adam. Oh look at this cute little library! Isn't it the cutest?!"

"Yeah, it's adorable."

"You okay, B?" Bella asked running her hand down her arm.

"I'm fine it's just all these cute little toys remind me of Thomas."

"B, I'm sorry we can leave."

"No, it's fine."

"I'm hungry anyway; we can stop to get something to eat."

Bonnie nodded and they left heading to one of their favorite spots downtown. The entire lunch, Bella was rambling on about Adam and how sweet he was to her. She said that they've been seeing each other for about a month now and she already feels like he's the one for her.

Bonnie was about to excuse herself to the bathroom but Adam just so happened to walk through the door. Bella waved him over and Bonnie wanted to crawl in a hole.

"Hey Bell-ah"

"Adam this is Bonnie."

"Nice to meet you." Bonnie said before he had the chance to.

"Uh, it's nice to meet you too."

Bonnie sucked in a breath watching Bella intertwine their fingers. Adam saw the look on Bonnie's face and tried to slide his hand away but didn't want to hurt Bella.

"So how are you ladies doing?"

"I have to go to the bathroom." Bonnie said walking off.

She felt a tap on her shoulder only seconds later and turned to face Adam. She tried walking off but he grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me." Bonnie said pulling her arm away.

"Bonnie you have to understand that Bella and I are just friends."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Please save the bullshit alright?"

"I'm serious." Adam said stepping closer.

"Well she obviously thinks that you're more than friends and I'm not going to ruin my relationship with her because of a guy."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that this," Bonnie pointed between herself and him, "can't happen."

"But-"

"Stop, Adam. I don't want to hurt Bella."

"And neither do I, but-"

"But nothing. We're on the same page. Now if you'll excuse me." Bonnie said walking back towards the booth.

Adam sighed and followed her back. He frowned when he saw her walk out the door and when he asked Bella where she went, she told him that she was heading home. He sighed as he saw her turn the corner out the window of the restaurant.

****

Bonnie paced the length of the apartment venting to Stefan. She knew that he could hear her even though he would appear before her.

All she wanted was answers. She wanted to know why he would allow Adam to take her out when he knew about the pending relationship between Adam and Bella.

Bonnie let out a loud grunt to the ceiling and she just knew that Stefan was laughing at her from wherever he was. Thinking of his laugh made her smiled and giggle a little. She let out a breath and sat down on the floor leaving herself with her thoughts. She felt herself growing to miss Thomas. She wanted his little body wrapped up in his arms so she decided to call him.

She was surprised to hear him pick up the phone and she smiled at his little voice ringing through the phone. He immediately started talking about the fun he had with Papa. He told her that they played baseball and they went out for frozen yogurt which Bonnie found a tad bit strange since it's winter, but he sounded so excited that she couldn't help but smile.

"Are you being a good boy?"

"Yes."

"That's my man." Bonnie smiled. "Alright, well mommy will see you tomorrow, okay? Mommy misses you."

"I miss you too."

Bonnie smiled holding back the tears, "I love you, and have a good night."

"I love you too, mommy. Bye."

Bonnie talked with her father for a while before hanging up. Talking with her father and hearing how much fun Thomas was having, she started reconsidering moving back home. She figured that Thomas needed a type of father figure in his life and her only source of that was through her father.

"Stefan?" Bonnie waited a while but didn't see him appear.

"I just wanted to- you know what, never mind. Good night."

Bonnie walked back to the bathroom and when the water ran Stefan stood in the living room where she just was moments before. He wondered what she was going to tell him.

Going against every thought and rule that he had established for himself, Stefan walked over to the bathroom and entered.

Bonnie was letting the water hit her chest freely and felt lips on her shoulder. She smiled and turned around connecting their lips.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Stefan apologized.

The water from the shower was now hitting his back while Bonnie's was pressed against the tiled wall.

Her leg was raised around his waist and she pulled away from his lips to try and steady her breathing. Bonnie let out a moan as Stefan's lips kissed her chin and traveled down her neck kissing her unnoticeable adam's apple then moving to the other side of her neck.

Their lips met again and Bonnie ran her hands through his wet hair tugging and pulling and Stefan slid his tongue in her mouth. Their heads moved left and right testing which position felt the best.

Bonnie's hands circled around his neck and Stefan pushed her lower half in closer to his. They mutually pulled away from their passionate lock and Stefan stared into her eyes.

"I love you, Bonnie. I love you so damn much."

Bonnie abruptly sat up from her bed breathing heavily. She placed her hand over her heart noticing how fast it was beating.

She bit her lip thinking about her and Stefan in the shower and even though it was a dream she felt...different. Slowing down her racing heart with deep breaths, Bonnie got out of bed and started to get ready. She was getting Thomas back today and she couldn't wipe the smile off. She figured that the smile on her face had something to do with the little dream that she had last night as well, but she still couldn't wait to see his little face.

Instead of her father dropping him off, Bonnie decided to make a visit to her old home.

As she waited for the door to open she looked around her surroundings and became a bit nostalgic.

"Mommy!"

"Hey, baby!" Bonnie got down on her knees hugging him tightly.

Bonnie lifted him up and walked in the house hugging her father on the way in. She looked at how much the place had changed since she left. Lot things changed since she left. Let's just say that Bonnie wasn't the only woman to move out.

Vanessa and her father had decided to get a divorce shortly after Thomas was born. All of it was so unexpected to her, but she figured that they still hadn't patched things up when she kissed Stefan a few years back. She figured that was the reason why he wanted her to move back and she's really considering planning on doing so.

Bonnie doesn't plan on telling her father any time soon that she and Vanessa still keep in touch sometime. Bonnie was glad to know that she was happy and learned that she moved back in with her mother and planned to stay there until she was eight feet under. Vanessa had a rough relationship with her parents in the past and since her father had already passed, she figured that making up with one parent was better than nothing.

"First things first; is he potty trained?"

Rudy laughed. "Yes, but he still needs a little help controlling it if you know what I mean."

Bonnie let out a breath of relief. Then she smelt something that smelt like chocolate.

"Please tell me you're baking cookies." Bonnie said inhaling.

"I know how much you love them so I made you some to-go."

"Ah, I love you, father."

Rudy smiled and walked back to the kitchen as Bonnie got Thomas ready to go. Rudy came back and handed Bonnie the container filled with chocolate chip cookies. Bonnie narrowed her eyes at her father when she noticed the look he was giving her.

"What?"

"You look good, Bonnie. I mean not that you haven't before, but this is different." He said in a mixture of surprise and happiness.

"I feel good, dad."

They shared one more hug before walking to the car, and soon Rudy was waving them off. 

* * *

**A/N: Are you Team Stefan or Team Adam? And just to clear things up, what happened between Stefan and Bonnie really did happen. Stefan made it seem like a dream because he regretted his decision in going so far with her but hey, don't judge him, he's a ghost. A ghost with needs**.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie looked in the rear view mirror and smiled when she noticed that Thomas was sound asleep. She figured that they must have had a late night otherwise he would've been talking about going to the park.

Bonnie did a little dance when she noticed that there was a parking spot open right in front of her complex.

She got of the car and grunted as she picked Thomas up in her arms. He was pretty heavy already, but when he was sleeping all his weight weighed down on her. She closed the door then saw Adam walking down the street. She tried to hurry in the building, but he saw her before she reached the door.

"Bonnie! Bonnie, wait up!" He called jogging slightly towards her.

Bonnie adjusted Thomas in her hands waiting for him to catch up. She smiled a little at how out of breath he was by the time he reached her.

"Let me guess, you don't exercise much?"

Adam laughed dryly. "Yeah, not the best impression I've made."

Bonnie shrugged her shoulder and lifted the corner of her mouth in a half smile.

"Did you want something?"

"Oh I was just wondering if I could cash in that dinner that we planned a few days ago."

Bonnie let out a breath and rocked on her heels thinking.

"I don't know, Adam. Can I think about it first?"

"Sure, absolutely!" He cleared his throat, "I mean take as long as you like...but not too long." He said walking backwards.

Bonnie held in her laugh when he tripped over his own feet when he turned around. He turned to face her smiling and scratched the back of his head. Before Bonnie got out her keys she heard him curse which caused her to laugh. She had to bite her cheeks mindful that Thomas was in her hands.

When she made it through the grueling flight of stairs feeling like she was going to pass out. She hated elevators they always gave her a case if the creeps.

She settled Thomas on his bed and decided to lay down with him. It's been a while since she's slept in his bed and being without him for a weekend made her want to be closer to him. She took off his coat and hat and pulled the covers over both of them. She stared at his cute little face and started to think about how much things have changed, but she decided to stop focusing on the past.

Stefan was right she couldn't hold on to him forever and even though she would always consider him as the only one for her, she needed to start to learn how to let go.

Letting go is a tricky, hard thing to do. When you get used to something and then suddenly that something is no longer, it's hard to not hold on. You hold on to the happy moments and the silly moments and maybe even some moments that made you mad but you hold on to it because it's another thing that you're used to. If you were in a relationship and you break up you hang on to that fight you had last week because even though you were fighting you were still together. Things were normal and how they should've been.

People grow, change and in this case die and there's nothing that we can do to stop it. The only thing that we can do is adjust and if we have to; let go. It may take a year or two, but once you start focusing on your present, sometimes the things that bothered you and the thing that you were holding on to simply fade away and is nothing but a distant memory and sometimes that's what it only needs to be; a memory.

So Bonnie had made up her mind. She was going to dinner with Adam and she was going to try her best to enjoy herself and focus on nothing but the man in front of her.

****

The next day Bonnie gave Adam a call and told him that she'll go to dinner with him but only as friends. She still had Bella in the back of her mind and no matter how attractive or sweet she finds Adam; she would put her friendship first. Adam sighed but agreed to her friend date but on the inside he was happy that she was even willing.

* * *

Bonnie dropped Thomas over her next door neighbor's house and started to get ready for her date. She cut on the radio to get her in the mood and danced around a little to her closet. She sighed figuring that she needed a shopping spree soon but made do with what she had.

She didn't want to look too dressed up since she's serious about the friend thing so she decided on dark jeans that hugged her curves and a sequenced shirt. Looking in the mirror she figured that the sequenced shirt would do more in blinding him than anything so she switched it to a white, thin strapped shirt that flowed nicely on her body and black boots. Overtop she put on a scarf and a pea coat mindful of the bipolar winter weather and smiled at her reflection.

"You look beautiful."

Bonnie smiled wider and lifted her eyes to look at Stefan through the mirror.

"Thank you."

She watched Stefan slowly walk up to her and hesitate a little at first but bring his arms around her waist hugging her from behind. His touch made her think about the dream that she had a night ago and she had to stop herself from biting her lip.

"Have fun."

Bonnie smiled and nodded then turned her head towards her phone when she heard it ding. When she looked back at her reflection she was standing alone. She walked over and grabbed her phone off the bed and saw that she had a text from Damon.

_Bonnie I'll be I we there in 5._

She had to roll her eyes at that, Damon always did things without asking so she doesn't know why she's so surprised really. She hasn't spoken to him in a few months. They've both got busy in different things and slowly lost touch so getting something from him now is what she was surprised at.

She heard a knock on the door and went to answer it.

"You said five not two."

"Hello Bonnie, how are you?"

"Sorry." Bonnie apologized then hugged him. "I'm okay, how are you?"

"I'll be better when I see my little nephew. Where is he?" Damon asked looking around.

"He's next door beca-"

"Why the hell is he over there?"

"Well if you hadn't cut me off," Bonnie said rolling her eyes, "you would've been informed that he's over there because I have a date."

Damon raised his eyebrows at her and puckered his lips.

"So you're dating now?"

"Not really it's just a friend date."

Damon nodded and sat on the couch. "Well I'll be here when you get back."

"Sure, Damon stay as long as you like." Bonnie said sarcastically then walked out the door.

She met Adam outside the complex and they shared a hug. Their hands grazed against each other as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Something on your mind?" Adam said looking down at her.

"It's nothing, it's just that Thomas' uncle Damon showed up unannounced might I add and something tells me that something's up."

"What makes you think that?"

"I don't know," Bonnie said letting out a breath, "we haven't talked in a while, but I could just be paranoid. I've had a lot of that lately."

"Paranoia? Yeah, I hear ya."

Bonnie looked at him strangely, "What are you paranoid about?"

"A lot of things let's see, spiders feasting on me in my sleep, an infestation of roaches mating in my house, uh-"

"If you're paranoid about those things you should try something called cleaning your house."

Adam laughed and nodded his head figuring that she had a point. Bonnie smiled up at him noticing how different he looked when he laughed. His face is usually so serious but holds some softness to it and when he laughs it's like he transformed into a completely different person. Even after he laughs he still holds a smile on his face for a while longer before turning serious again.

He opened the door for her and smiled when she entered his grandmothers' old shop. He grabbed her hand and led her to the back where the library was and she had to stop herself from gasping. One of the tables had a white cloth over it with a small vase of flowers acting as the center piece. He pulled out her seat and scooted it in some when she was seated.

"This is beautiful." Bonnie said looking around at how much the shop looks different under candle light.

"I'm glad you like it. I knew how much you were drawn to this place the first time I brought you here."

"Do you mind after we're done I'd something for Thomas?"

"No, please be my guest."

Bonnie smiled and nodded. She watched him stand up and head to the back before shortly coming out with a tray in both hands. After asking if she was a vegetarian he sat the tray down in front of her.

"I hope you like pork chops."

"I do, thank you."

"Pork chops are probably the only thing that I can cook without burning."

Bonnie chuckled. "I know what you mean but being a mother you learn how to deal with that."

"Then all hope is lost, I can never be a mother."

They shared a laugh.

"Sure you can, all you need is a wig and your little sister can pretend to be your child."

"Very true." He said with a smile. "How good do you think I'll look in a wig?"

Bonnie thought. "I don't know, but something tells me that you'll look good in one."

"Hold that thought." Adam said standing up.

She watched him search through the shelves and Bonnie broke into laughter when he returned with a wig on his head.

"Is it too late to take back my answer?" Bonnie asked still giggling some.

"Ouch"

"I'm just kidding." Bonnie said as he sat down. "You look like a wonderful drag queen."

She laughed at the expression on his face then he took off the wig.

"So you do got jokes."

"Again, I'm not joking."

He tilted his head and smiled at her shaking his head.

"You're something else, Bonnie."

She shrugged, "I'm just me."

"Well I think that you're pretty special."

Bonnie blushed slightly and took another bite of her pork chop. The rest of the night was spent talking about their families and just life in general. She found out that Adam had three younger sisters so he finds himself acting like a father because he's so protective of them. Bonnie saw that as a good sign, maybe along the road she would allow him to hang around Thomas but not any time soon.

Before she knew it, they were standing in front of the apartment's door. Usually this is where the boy kisses the girl signaling the end of the date, but Bonnie couldn't go there. Not with Adam at least.

He figured otherwise, she assumed, when he leaned down to her closing his eyes. She hated to reject him, but she pulled back before he had the chance to connect their lips.

"I'm sorry"

"No, it's fine, I get it you just want to be friends."

"Maybe if things with Bella were different-"

"I get it, sistas before mistas."

Bonnie laughed. "You say it so normally."

He shrugged. "Would you believe me if I told you this isn't the first time?"

"You should work better on your signals." Bonnie said turning around.

"I guess I'll see you around?"

"Sure." Bonnie said walking in.

After the flight of stairs that she hates, all Bonnie was ready to do was get Thomas in the bath as soon as possible and go to sleep. So when she opened the door Damon startled her a little because she forgot he was there.

"Someone was out late."

"I figured you'd get Thomas."

"Later, I have to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" Bonnie asked when she saw the seriousness on his face.

"I hate to bring this up after your "friend" date," Damon air quoted, "but it's about Stefan."

"What happened?"

"They found his killer."

Bonnie's heart started pounding rapidly in her chest feeling herself relive that dreadful afternoon.

"There's more. They want you to come and testify."

Bonnie ran her fingers through her hair and deeply sighed. She was ready to let go, but she figured that putting the man responsible behind bars would help with that process.

"When do they need me?"

****

Bonnie couldn't believe that she was in this position. She stayed over Damon's house while her father took care of Thomas. Caroline and Elena took the time out to be Bonnie's supporters and she was glad to see her friends by her side. They held hands when they heard the door open and Bonnie felt like she was losing her breath when he came into vision.

Seven guys that looked all alike stood in front of her behind the glass and Bonnie looked at each one carefully. The officer told her to take her time but she didn't need any. That face haunted her in her dreams for the past two years and she knew exactly who he was once he turned towards her.

"Number three. He's the one who killed my boyfriend."

To the police relief, guy three was the one who they had arrested and were glad when Bonnie pointed him out.

"Thank you, Ms. Bennett for your time."

Bonnie nodded and exited the small room.

* * *

She felt numb but that didn't stop the tears from flowing like a waterfall down her face. She convinced Damon and her friends that she was fine and all she needed was to be alone. They told her to call whenever she needed someone to talk to and when they left; the tears wasted no time to build up in her eyes.

If she was honest with herself, she thought that this day would've been one of the best days of her life. They finally got the man that had killed Stefan and she should've been out celebrating, but instead she felt alone, numb, and overridden with sadness.

Seeing that killer's face brought her to relive the events of that day. She saw the smile get wiped off Stefan's face when he first felt the bullet. She saw him try his best to talk to her even though he was in an unmeasurable amount of pain. She saw him sadly smile when he knew that he was going to be a father even though he was breathing his last breaths.

She felt herself hyperventilating and tried to pour herself a glass of water but her hands were shaking too much for her to. She heard footsteps coming quickly up to her and she called out Stefan's name but saw Thomas instead.

"Daddy?"

Bonnie held him in her arms and rubbed his back and cursed herself for forgetting that he was there but just in his room. Thomas started to cry as well seeing his mother so upset and Bonnie just held him tighter.

"Shh, it's okay, mommy's okay."

Bonnie pulled away and gave him her best smile to assure him that she was fine. She wiped his tears away and kissed his cheek repeatedly before hugging him again.

Stefan's heart broke watching his loves in that moment. He wanted to be there. He wanted his arms to be around them comforting them, but he knew that it was best if he didn't appear that time. He had to force himself to not walk over to them, but he felt something overcome him. He looked around feeling himself feel the pull of earth and suddenly he locked eyes with Bonnie.

"Please" he heard her say and felt his own tear roll down his cheek.

He walked over to them and got down on his knees holding them both in his arms.

"Dad?"

Stefan and Bonnie gasped as Thomas turned around and faced Stefan. He smiled through tears as his son touched the sides of his face and Stefan's big hands covered his son's little ones.

"My son." Stefan said to him holding him tightly in his arms.

Stefan didn't think he ever cried so much in his life. The fact that he got to hold his child in his arms and have Thomas see him was overwhelming. He looked up from the hug and saw Bonnie smiling. He reached out and touched her face and Bonnie leaned in to kiss his lips. They stayed in their passionate lock until Stefan pulled away to stand on his feet taking his son with him. The family hugged and clung onto each other for as long as they could.

****

They were all gathered in Bonnie's bed and Stefan couldn't keep his eyes and hands off of his son. He smiled at Thomas' sleeping face as his hands ran along his hair.

"I wasn't going to show, you know." Stefan said looking pass Thomas and up to Bonnie.

"Why did you?"

"I'm being completely honest with you when I say it wasn't intentional. I guess you two were thinking about me too strongly and I just felt the pull overcome me. That also explains why he felt me," Stefan looked down at his son resting peacefully, "he was thinking about me." He had a shy smile on his face. "He still is."

Bonnie sat up some when an idea came over her. "Does this mean that we can be a family again?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well as long as T and I think about you, you can be here with us all the time. We can be a family, Stefan."

Stefan smiled slightly, but the smile slowly faded from his face.

"Bonnie, there's something that I need to tell you."

Bonnie felt the worry come over her as she saw the look on he's face.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: (without sound too cheesy) Really quick thank you all for reviewing and for your sweet comments about my writing you guys make it all worthwhile! And also to the person who asked and for everyone else who might be wondering, Bella and Adam are not dating, Bella is just that type of girl who assumes without really knowing.**

* * *

Stefan, Bonnie and Thomas were laying on the bed with their son fast asleep. They both were surprised when Thomas was able to see and feel Stefan which caused Bonnie to come up with an idea. She figured that as long as Stefan was on their minds they could finally be a family.

That hope faded when Stefan told her that he had something to tell her. She could tell that it was serious by the look on his face and she knew that she wouldn't like what he was about to say.

"I don't have a lot of time." Stefan said looking into her eyes. "I can't keep showing up forever, Bonnie and you know especially now if I could, I would."

Bonnie shook her head, "There has to be a way, we can figure out a way."

Stefan reached to touch the side of her face and she leaned in to his touch. "Baby, I love you and I love how much hope you have, but I'm not sure if bringing me back is possible."

"I love you too." Bonnie smiled. She hadn't said those words in a while and she missed how someone used to tell her that they loved her first. "And Stefan, there's always a way. Especially for a Bennett."

Stefan chuckled and they leaned in mutually to kiss.

"I miss these lips." Stefan said running his thumb along them.

"Are you just going to tell me or are you going to show me?" Bonnie flirted.

Stefan smiled and shook his head at her. His hand moved to the side of her face before he leaned in to kiss her again sliding his tongue in her mouth.

They went to sleep as a family and woke up as one as well. Bonnie woke up to Thomas resting his head on Stefan's shoulder blade. She smiled at the sight and quietly got up to make breakfast. This is how she wanted things to be. Waking up to see her son resting on his father's back and deciding to get out of bed early just to cook breakfast for her boys.

Bonnie was cooking eggs in the pan when hands were wrapped around her waist and ran along her stomach causing her to giggle some. The hands moved the strap of her camisole down her shoulder and kissed across her shoulder traveling up her neck. Bonnie leaned her head to the side gaining him more access and Bonnie knew if he continued any longer, the eggs will be burnt. She moved the pan over to the side and turned around to stare in his green eyes and stood on her toes connecting their lips. She missed the feel of Stefan's hands traveling her body as he pulled her in closer deepening the kiss.

"Mmm," Stefan sounded before he pulled away.

He brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear and kissed her once more.

"I hate to tell you this, but I should go."

"But I made breakfast." Bonnie pouted.

Stefan resisted the urge to kiss her pout away so he ran his fingers in her hair instead.

"I'm not sure how this works, babe. If I stay too long I'm frightened that my time would be cut in half."

"How do you know about all this?" Bonnie wondered.

"I'll tell you later, alright, I should go." Stefan kissed her forehead and wrapped her in his arms. "Tell Thomas that I love him." Bonnie nodded in the hug and felt fading away in his arms.

When breakfast was finished she heard footsteps coming up to her. She smiled when she saw Thomas wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

"Where's dad?"

Bonnie smiled and picked him up in her arms sitting him in his high chair.

"Daddy had to go, but he said that he loves you very much."

"When will he be back?"

"Soon, he has to go to work so he won't be here for the rest of the day."

Thomas sighed and Bonnie giggled setting his plate down in front of him. They ate somewhat in silence which was weird for Bonnie since usually Thomas talks her ear off so much that she just wants to tell him to shut up.

After breakfast, Bonnie got him ready for daycare then she started getting ready for school. Bonnie tried her hardest to not think of Stefan because she knew that he was already strongly on Thomas' mind and she didn't want him appearing and wasting his time.

When Bonnie arrived to class, she noticed that Bella didn't save her a seat like she usually does. She looked at her questionably before sitting beside someone else.

"Hey, I'm Antonio."

"Bonnie, nice to meet you."

She returned her focus back on the professor but couldn't help but to look over at Antonio. He was looking at her with those chocolate eyes of his and she must admit that his eyes were captivating.

"Please don't tell me you think I'm pretty."

He chuckled. "Why would you say that?"

"The last time a guy said that to me jeopardized my friendship. He still is."

"Let me guess, does his name start with an A?"

"How did you-"

"Adam has talked about you, Bonnie. I recognized your name when you told me."

"Well can you get him to back off? Something tells me that Bella already knows. She looks pissed at me."

They both switched their views to her and when looked over at them, Bonnie waved but Bella rolled her eyes returning them back up front. Bonnie sighed and Antonio rubbed her back more as a joke but Bonnie felt comforted.

When class ended Bonnie waited for Bella outside. She was going to figure out what she had done to make her mad and see if there's any way that she could fix it.

The door opened and they locked eyes but before Bella could hurry off, Bonnie grabbed ahold of her arm.

"What's wrong?"

Bella looked at her like she should've known what was wrong, like it was common sense. "I can't talk to you right now."

"Bella please"

"You went out with Adam. How could you do that to me?"

"Bell-"

"Just stop, Bonnie. I should've known that he would ditch me for you. The way that he looked at you that night," she shook her head, "I should've known something was up."

"Bella I have to tell you something. When Adam saw us at that restaurant, that wasn't our first time meeting."

"Then why did you pretend it was?"

"You were going on about how much you like him and when we first met I liked him too. I wasn't going to let him ruin our relationship so I pretended that I didn't know as a do-over." Bonnie explained.

"If that's all true then why did I see you two going into his grandmother's old shop with candles lit all over the place."

"How did you know about that?" Bonnie asked a little weirded out.

"Don't worry I wasn't stalking him, I was on my way to your place when I saw you two walking in. That hurt Bonnie."

"Bella I'm sorry he wanted to go out and the only way that I agreed if we went out as friends. I don't want to hurt you, Bell, you're my best friend and I don't even like Adam like that."

Bella had sad eyes as she stared into her friend's eyes then looked away.

"Bonnie I hear you and I believe what you're saying but I know that Adam doesn't feel the same way. He wants you. Not me."

"Bell-"

"I should just go. I'll see you around."

Bonnie was going to go after her but decided to leave her alone for a while. She had to pick up Thomas from daycare and right now that was more important.

When Bonnie arrived the daycare center, she saw one of Thomas' teachers standing by the door.

"Hi Mrs. Sims."

"Bonnie there's something that I need to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

"I overheard Thomas talking his father today. He said that he saw him and that he's at work right now, and I don't want to bring up the past, but his father-"

"He died." Bonnie finished her sentence. "He's just been having dreams about him lately, but I'll talk to him. Thank you for telling me."

When Bonnie walked in his classroom she saw him busy coloring. She called out his name then he picked up his drawing and ran to her.

"Mommy look what I drew!"

Bonnie smiled as Thomas handed her his drawing. She took a look at it and frowned slightly at the drawing.

"It's daddy and me!"

Bonnie looked up and saw Mrs. Sims looking sadly at them. She picked him up in his arms and walked out the building.

When they got home, Bonnie knew that she had to have a talk with him. She decided to wait until dinner and she hoped that Stefan would chime in on the conversation as well.

"Did you have fun at daycare today?" Bonnie started.

"Yes... Is daddy coming home later?"

"Actually, T, that's what I need to talk to you about. You can't tell anymore of your friends and teachers about daddy, okay?"

"Why?"

"Just think of it as a family secret. Can you keep a secret?"

Thomas nodded and Bonnie smiled letting out a breath of relief. When their meal was finished, Bonnie washed him up and after holding him for a while she got him tucked in. She decided to stay with him until he was asleep because she had to talk to Stefan and didn't want him to overhear. She kissed him on the head once he was sleep then quietly got out of bed.

"Stefan I just need you for five minutes." Bonnie said walking back into her room.

When she got there he was already on her bed and Bonnie smiled walking up to him, pressing a kiss to his lips. She got settled on his lap as she straddled him to look in his eyes and his hands moved to her thighs then hips.

"I think it's best if you don't visit Thomas anymore, not until I can figure out a way to figure this whole thing out."

"I know." Stefan said letting out a breath. "I just need to see him one more time and I promise I'll leave him alone."

Bonnie nodded finding what he said reasonable. "How about instead of him going to daycare tomorrow and me going to class we can spend the day together?"

"It can't be all day, baby." Stefan said moving her hair behind her ears. "Take him to daycare and go to school and when you both come back we'll spend the evening together. We'll watch a movie or do something." Bonnie nodded. "I should go."

"Wait, I still have three minutes left."

She didn't give Stefan much of a chance to do or say anything before he felt her lips on his. He turned her so that she was on her back and her leg lifted around his hip. Bonnie pulled away in need of air and Stefan's lips moved down to her neck and chest.

"I know I said three minutes," Bonnie said feeling her arousal flood, "but can I have more?"

When she felt Stefan's hands slide up her shirt and squeeze her skin eagerly, she knew that she had gotten her answer.

Who knew sex with a ghost could be so satisfying? Maybe it was because that ghost just so happened to be Stefan Salvatore and he knew exactly how to please her in the best and worst way possible.

Bonnie got out of bed and walked over to Thomas' room. She decided to not tell Thomas about the evening that they had planned and decided to leave it a surprise. When she dropped him off at daycare, she reminded him about their secret and he promised that he wouldn't tell and with that, Bonnie sent him to class.

All throughout class Bonnie couldn't stop thinking about how excited Thomas would be when he got home. Though the excitement was getting to her, she still couldn't stop her mind from thinking about Bella. She didn't save her a seat again so she sat by Antonio.

"Still giving you the cold shoulder, huh?" Antonio said leaning towards her.

"Yeah," Bonnie let out a breath. "I talked to her after class the other day and she just said that she needed some time."

Antonio was silent for a while, but Bonnie could tell that something was on his mind. She was about to question him about what it was, but he beat her to the punch.

"Do you like Adam?"

"That depends on your definition of like."

He thought for a while, "Like would or can you see yourself dating him in the future?"

"If things were different then maybe."

"Things like..."

"Like the whole thing with Bellaaa," Bonnie dragged out, "among other things." She added under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Antonio stared at her with narrowed eyes and Bonnie tried her hardest to not smile. Once class was over she raced to daycare and was happy to know that Thomas wasn't talking about Stefan that afternoon.

"Mommy has a big surprise for you when we get home." Bonnie said when she couldn't hold in her excitement anymore.

"Is it a new toy?"

"It's better than a new toy."

She smiled looking at Thomas' eyes widen with excitement. When she pulled up to the building she didn't have to worry about getting Thomas out because she was already busy undoing his seatbelt. She picked him up in her arms and looked for her keys. She turned to the side when she heard her name being called and regretted her decision in doing so when she saw Adam.

"Hey."

"Adam, I don't want to be rude but I have something that I need to do, but I'll talk to you later."

"Oh, sure."

Bonnie gave him a quick smile before walking in.

"Mommy, who was that?" Thomas asked as she was done climbing the stairs.

"Don't worry about it. Are you ready for your surprise?" She smiled when Thomas nodded excitedly. "Alright, I want you to think as hard as you can about daddy."

"Why?"

"Because..." Bonnie turned the key in the lock and felt herself coming to tears when she heard Thomas gasp.

"Daddy!"

He ran up to him and Stefan kneeled down squeezing him in his arms with a wide smiled planted on both of their faces. Bonnie closed the door and walked back to her room putting her things away so they could have some alone time.

She changed into something more comfortable then went back in the living room smiling when she saw Stefan talking and Thomas listening to every single word he said. Thomas was nodding and his eyes were so focused Bonnie doesn't think that she's seen him so focused and grown curious as to what Stefan was telling him. Stefan's hands moved to the side of his face and when he was done talking, he picked him up in his arms and kissed his cheek. Bonnie walked over to her boys and brought her arms around them. She kissed Stefan's shoulder and buried her head between his shoulder blades.

* * *

All Bonnie wanted to do was show off her boys to the world but knew that wouldn't exactly work out, but she figured she'd give it a shot.

"You know that people will look at you like you're weird, right?" Stefan said whispering in her ear.

"I don't care, I want to hold your hand." Bonnie said running her hand down his arm before intertwining their fingers.

"Must you tease me with all this touching?" He leaned in again then pressed a lingering kiss to the shell of her ear.

Bonnie closed her eyes at the feel and opened them when she heard Thomas giggle. She smiled and kissed his cheek before she stopped walking.

"This is the place I wanted to show you guys." Bonnie said looking up at the shop Adam brought her to.

They walked in and Thomas immediately raced to the shelves. Bonnie and Stefan smiled at each other before following behind him.

"Well if it isn't my favorite buddy." They heard a voice say.

"Antonio? What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked walking up to him.

Stefan stood by her and wrapped a protective arm around her waist pulling her in closer to his body. Bonnie hid her smile and tried to focus her attention on Antonio.

"Hey man, I'm Antonio." He extended his hand out in front of Stefan.

He looked at his hand before looking back up at Bonnie. They both wore the same expression on their faces then looked back at Antonio.

"Is shaking hands against your religion or something?" He asked when he noticed their expressions.

"Wait, you can see him?"

"Yeah," he chuckled, "is he supposed to be wearing an invisible cloak or something?" Antonio looked between the two. "Let me guess, you're not Harry Potter fans?"

Bonnie panicked trying to figure out a way to get out of this situation.

"Gotcha!" Bonnie said then giggled awkwardly. "This is Stefan, Stefan, this is Antonio. He's in one of my classes."

The men shook hands and nodded.

"So what are you doing here?" Bonnie asked again.

"Oh, I own the place. Adam didn't tell you?"

"Well he said that one of his friends owns the place but didn't name exactly who."

Antonio nodded and slightly rolled his eyes. Bonnie chuckled then covered Stefan's hand with hers. Antonio lifted his eyebrows at the move but quickly returned back to normal before he walked behind the counter.

Stefan and Bonnie turned around to search for their son and found him playing on a rocking horse. They smiled at each other before walking up to him.

"Do you want it? I can get it for you." Bonnie said bending down next to him.

Thomas nodded and Stefan carried it up to Antonio. Bonnie paid for the wooden horse then soon regretted it when she had to carry it home. She would've just handed it to Stefan, but figured that people would be freaked out by a flying wooden horse.

When they made it home, they decided to give their son a bath before watching a movie. While Thomas was playing in his bath Bonnie and Stefan started to prepare for the movie that they were going to watch. They popped the popcorn, set up the DVD then shared a glass of wine.

When Thomas was ready to get out, Stefan rinsed him off a little then put on his pajamas. They walked back to the living room to watch the movie and Thomas hopped on his father's lap and rested his head on his chest. Bonnie sat beside Stefan and had her head resting on his shoulder. Stefan wrapped and arm around his two favorite people and sat there feeling like he's always wanted to feel like; a father.

When both of his loves fell asleep, he moved Bonnie over some and carried Thomas back to his bedroom. He placed a kiss on his forehead,

"Daddy loves you, my little man."

"I love you too, dad." Thomas said murmuring in his sleep.

Stefan smiled and ran his hand down his hair then stood up walking back into the living room. He smiled at Bonnie sleeping, but he had to wake her.

"Baby." Stefan said touching the side if her face. "Babe." He tried again.

When he saw her eyes flicker, he pulled her up to her feet causing her to wake up quicker. He moved his hands to her hips to keep her steady then pressed a kiss to her lips. Bonnie smiled then slowly opened her eyes to stare into Stefan's.

"We need to talk about earlier."

"Kiss me again, then I'll talk."

Stefan chuckled then kissed her again and Bonnie kissed him back.

"So what about earlier?" Bonnie asked when they pulled away.

They moved to the couch and started to wonder why and how Antonio could see Stefan without him knowing or thinking about him. Bonnie said that she'll ask him when they're at school and maybe he could answer the questions that they couldn't.

"I should go." Stefan said letting out a breath.

"I can't wait until the day when I don't have to hear you say that anymore."

"Neither can I." Stefan admitted.

They kissed and Stefan pulled her into a hug and Bonnie kissed his neck feeling him slip away from her arms.

* * *

Bonnie woke up feeling different. She had a lot of things on her mind and a lot of things that she had to do, but spending the whole evening with Stefan and Thomas gave her a feeling of warmth and comfort.

When she got up to wake Thomas, she noticed that he was already up and trying to put on his clothes. Bonnie watched him struggle some before she walked up to him to help.

"Since when do you wake up before me?" Bonnie wondered helping him with his shirt.

"Daddy told me that I have to be a big boy and watch over you when he's gone."

Bonnie smiled then straightened out his shirt with her hands. "Just don't grow up too fast."

Thomas gave her a crooked smile reminding her of Stefan. They ate breakfast and Bonnie dropped him off at daycare.

For the first time in days, Bonnie was glad that Bella didn't save her a seat so she could sit next to Antonio. She tried not to look at him strangely, but she wasn't sure how to start the conversation, she ran possible options in her head but they all sounded ridiculous.

"So," Antonio leaned in when the professor turned away, "that guy you were with the other day was...?"

"My complication."

"And by that you mean?"

"Let's just say he's not around as often as I would like him to be."

"And by that you mean?" He repeated.

"Can we meet up somewhere after school? We need to have a decision."

"Sounds serious. Just name the when and where."

"Today. Eight o'clock. At your shop."

"It's a date." He winked then looked back up front.

After class, Bonnie headed to work. She doesn't work all that often, the manger knows all about her situation and doesn't schedule her often, but when Bonnie does work, she works long enough to get a good paycheck.

She works at a furniture store as a saleswoman and it isn't what she imagined herself doing, but until she could land a job at fashion cooperation or National Geographic, she'd figured that she'll sell some furniture.

The job had its plus sides, she learned how to be more social to people that she's just met and if she's lucky, she gets to pick out a few pieces.

Usually when she sees a customer she's running towards them, but this one was different. Adam had walked in and Bonnie walked towards the other direction. She hadn't seen him since that awkward run-in they had just the other day and she just knew that things would be awkward especially on her side. She was trying to get Stefan back and she didn't have time to deal with him and something told her that Bella would somehow find out about it too. Bonnie chuckled at the thought trying to keep herself from laughing by holding her mouth discreetly.

She heard her name get called and assuming it was her boss, she answered quickly so he wouldn't call it again in case Adam might hear.

"Yes?" Bonnie asked turning around then felt like her world stopped spinning.

"I thought that was you." Adam smiled walking up to her and hugged her.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Well I noticed you from behind." Bonnie raised her eyebrows. "I mean… I, uh" he scratched the back of his head. "Shit, I'm sorry I didn't mean it in a perverted way."

Bonnie chuckled and shook her head. "It's fine… I guess. What are you here for?"

"Besides making a complete ass of myself, I need a new couch the one at home is all torn up."

Bonnie smiled, "Follow me." She threw over her shoulder.

She showed him a few couches some of them were just for laughs like a flower patterned one and just ones that she knew that he wouldn't like. He played along with it by pretending that he liked it and made snazzy comments causing Bonnie to laugh and Adam to smile because of her laugh.

To Bonnie's luck, he actually bought a couch it was quite expensive which was good for her.

"So I met Antonio." Bonnie brought up.

"Really?"

"Yeah I got to class pretty late and someone took the seat beside Bella so I ended up sitting next to him." She explained. "Unintentionally that is." Bonnie added.

"Oh yeah, I remember him telling me some days ago. Do you like him?"

"That depends on your definition of like."

"Like as in a friend."

"Yeah, he seems like a nice person. Oh I have to help another customer, I'll see you around." Bonnie said when she spotted someone walk through the door.

Adam watched her work her magic then lead a family to the bed section. He must admit usually when he comes in these stores he would shoo whoever wanted to help away, but Bonnie had such kind eyes and a beautiful smile that no one could resist to turn her down.

After work, Bonnie went home to change then headed back out to meet up with Antonio. She was hoping that he remembered, he seemed like the person to just let it slip over his mind.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Unfortunately she was right.

"Well for starters we made plans to meet up, remember?"

"I remembered I was just kidding."

Bonnie gave him a look and watched him switch the sign to 'closed' and shut off the lights. He brought her to the back which he called his office and she pulled up a seat in front of his desk. They were silent for a while, Bonnie didn't know where to start. The whole thing was strange but all she had to think about was how happy her son would be when he heard the news.

"So," Bonnie said letting out a breath, "do you remember that guy that was here with me the other day?"

"Stefan, right?"

"Yeah, uh well, the thing is… Stefan's dead."

Antonio's eyes grew wide and sadness overcame his eyes. "I'm sorry, Bonnie. What happened?"

"He was shot in the back by some random."

"When? I didn't hear anything about it."

"That's the thing. This happened two years ago. The reason why we were acting so strange that you saw him was because he's dead and invisible to anyone besides me and Thomas."

Antonio let out a breath and ran his fingers through his cut hair. Bonnie watched him carefully, he didn't seem all that surprised which was honestly what she was hoping for. If he acted surprised then she knew that there was a huge chance that he knew of no way to bring Stefan back but since she didn't see surprise in his eyes, she hoped that he knew something.

"Wait, you can see him? How is that?"

"Well I just have to think about him and he chooses when to make himself known to me. We recently found out that my son can now see him."

"Your son, is he Stefan's?"

Bonnie nodded. "Is that a problem?"

"Bonnie, what is it exactly that you want from me?"

"Well I figured that if you can see him without being me or my son, I was wondering one) how and two) if you know of a way to bring him back."

"Back as in back from the dead?"

"Or back as in he can stay a ghost and just appear to us however long he wants to."

"Why can't he just do that now?"

"He says that he's running out of time, that he can't appear forever."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know, I tried asking him but he had to leave so I'll try again later."

Antonio nodded. "Well when you do find out we should meet up again and until then I'll see if I can find anything."

Bonnie smiled thankfully and stood up from the chair and Antonio followed.

"Wait," Bonnie said before opening the door, "you still didn't explain how you saw him."

"Talk to Stefan first and when he tells you what we need to know, I'll tell you how."

Bonnie's heart raced a little and started to wonder if this was a good idea but she wouldn't risk withholding information from Antonio. Not when he could be her only hope.

He followed her to the door and Bonnie said a quick thank you before walking out. When she reached her building all that was on her mind was getting Thomas and going to sleep. She decided to talk to Stefan the next day to space out visits and hoped that he would tell her the things that they needed to know.

"Thank you so much Ms. Julia."

"No problem, Bonnie. Thomas is a sweetheart." She said handing the sleeping child over to her. "I gave him a bath for you and gave him some of my nephews PJ's."

"Thank you again, have a good night. I'll return these to you tomorrow."

Ms. Julia waved them off and quietly shut the door not wanting to wake up Tom. Bonnie was so thankful that she made friends with her neighbor she didn't know what she would do without Ms. Julia. She babysat Thomas free of charge but Bonnie would always pay her whenever she could.

After tucking him in, Bonnie took a shower washing the day off of her and felt herself relax. She looked at herself in the mirror and noticed that she did look a little different. She's been hearing that a lot lately and she's starting to see it herself. She can't exactly pinpoint where she looks different it's in her whole face and she guesses or because for the first time in two years, she had her family back.

Bonnie settled under the sheets and felt the pull of her dreams overcome her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Flashbacks are in italics!**

* * *

Instead of meeting at their usual spot at the shop, she stood in front of a tall bricked building that Antonio had given her directions to. She would be lying of she said that she wasn't scared that the building would topple over by how old the place was, but she knew that if anything were to happen, Stefan would be there to protect her.

Her hair blew a little by the chilling breeze and she rubbed her arms warming herself up. She's always made sure that Thomas would have his mittens, hat and coat on whenever they left the house and she wished that she took her own motherly advice. The jacket she was wearing didn't help warm her up at all and she was growing inpatient waiting for Antonio to show up. Bonnie twisted her wrist looking down at her watch to check the time and noticed that he was thirty minutes late.

She jumped when the sound of a car horn entered her ear drums and saw Antonio grinning behind the wheel. If conditions were different Bonnie would've cursed him out for making her wait so long, but she needed his help and she didn't want to mess this opportunity up. She watched him park the car then reach in the back seat grabbing a duffle bag and when he walked up to her, she wanted to ask what was inside but knew that she would find out soon.

"Did you talk to Stefan?"

"Yeah, this morning."

Antonio nodded placing the strap of the bag on his shoulders. "Let's walk and talk."

Bonnie nodded and followed him inside telling him the events of her morning.

**Twelve hours earlier**

Bonnie felt weight being applied to her bed causing her to stir. She figured it was Thomas crawling into her bed because he had a bad dream or something so she lifted up the sheets with her eyes still closed and felt him crawl in.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Bonnie practically yawned.

"Not exactly."

Bonnie's eyebrows came together. "Stefan?"

"If you open those pretty eyes of yours you wouldn't be so confused."

"What time is it?" Bonnie still refused to open her eyes.

"Five o'clock."

"You can't be serious."

"Bon," Stefan said grabbing her shoulders in his hands.

He rested her back against the head board of the bed and pressed a kiss to her lips. She pulled her lips back to her teeth and finally reveled her eyes to him. His smile matched hers and she leaned in to kiss him again.

"Business first, pleasure later." Stefan said pulling away.

Bonnie pouted and kissed him one more time before sitting back.

"What business do we have to discuss."

"About me, about how I know everything I know. Before I tell you, I want to make sure that you're awake first."

Bonnie shook her head repeatedly and when she felt Stefan grab her waist, she had to stop herself from screaming when he placed her in the shower. Stefan knew he was in trouble by the death glare that she was giving him. He, on the other hand, found it amusing her hair sticking to the side of her face and her pajamas soaked with cold water.

After her little shower, Stefan wrapped her in blankets after she changed and Bonnie could indeed call herself wide awake. Stefan sat beside her on the couch running his hands up and down her arms.

"I'm sorry for that, but I know how forgetful you are when you're sleepy." Stefan explained.

"You're lucky I love you."

Stefan smiled then his face turned serious. He wasn't sure where to begin so he figured he'd start from the beginning.

"When I died I'd thought that I would've gone straight to heaven or hell and I was hoping that it wasn't the latter." Bonnie smiled. "Anyway, when you told me that you were pregnant I just couldn't allow myself to die like that. I felt myself losing my breath and before I knew it all I saw was black." Stefan saw the look in Bonnie's eyes and offered a smile and rubbed the pad of his thumb along her cheek.

"Then what happened?"

"Then," Stefan said letting out a breath, "when I woke up…I guess, I was in a room. It was pretty dark and cold and I suddenly felt this pull come over me and I see you and you're holding our son."

"So you were asleep for nine months?"

"I must have been, but it honestly felt like a few seconds." Stefan admitted. "So when I see you I just say the first thing on my mind. I thought the whole thing was a dream so when you noticed me, I just went along with it and after we named him I felt that pull again and before I know it, I'm back in the room, and this time I'm not alone. I see this man with dark skin and hair so grey that it looks white with piercing blue eyes. He walks up to me and I'm not sure what to expect but in my mind I was preparing myself for the worst. When he gets close enough he smiled and hugs me like he's known me for years. When he pulls away he pats me on the shoulder and says my name…

_Stefan stares at the man carefully trying to think back if he's seen this man before but came up with nothing._

_"How do you know my name?"_

_The old man smiled. "I'm the one who saved you, Stefan. I'm the one who gave you another chance."_

_"Another chance?"_

_"You know how you got to name your child with your girlfriend just now? I'm the reason why you could do that in the first place."_

_"How?"_

_The old man smiled again and started walking around the room. Stefan watched his every move and when he noticed that he was heading for the door, Stefan was right on his tail. His eyes widened when he saw that there were more people walking around some with smiles and some with frowns or straight faces. He wondered if the old man saved them too._

_"I've been here for years, Stefan," the old man said turning down the hall. "and since I've been here for a while I picked up a few tricks. Like for one, saving souls." The man looked back over his shoulder._

_"Where is 'here' exactly?"_

_Stefan stopped walking when he did and the man's blue eyes bore into his green ones._

"I'm surprised, Stefan. I'd thought you ask a different question." The man studied him for a while before walking again. "I call it zámek a klíčLock And Key._"_

_"Why is that?"_

_"Because we are the lock and that person that's on earth is our key. For instance, you have your girlfriend on the other side and when she thinks about you guess where you'll be; you'll be right there with her. She's your key to the other side."_

_"That's great is it not?"_

_The man bobbed his head side to side, "That all depends."_

_ "__On?"_

_"On how long you want to stay here. You see, Stefan when you appear to Bonnie each time you do, you lose time. I can't tell you how much time you have; everyone's different but once your time is out, you go meet your Maker."_

_"What if she keeps thinking about me all day and winds down my clock?"_

_"Now you're asking the right questions. You see, Stefan you can choose when you want to wind down your clock and how long you stay on the other side. When Bonnie thinks of you, you can either fight her by not making yourself known or you can grant her wish and appear."_

_"So I take it that you never appeared since you've been here for a while?"_

_The man snickered. "Not exactly, the person I last touched, my wife Elizabeth died." When he saw the look in Stefan's eyes he explained further. "When you died the last person you touched was your girlfriend Bonnie and since she was the last person you touched; she's the only person that you can appear to."_

_"Wait, I touched Bonnie's stomach last so does that mean I get to see my child as well?" Stefan thought._

_"That's a tricky question, for right now I'll say no, but don't hold that against me."_

"I guess we got lucky." Bonnie smiled.

"We did."

_As they continued their conversation Stefan learned about things that he didn't even know existed. He learned how to control his appearances and how to touch someone from the other side. The whole thing needed a lot of focus and concentration so that basically if you think it; it'll happen._

_He hadn't had to try it out until a few months later. He felt the pull come over him like he has many times and instead of going back to Lock And Key, he saw a sight that he couldn't turn away from. Bonnie sat in the middle of their apartment with Thomas sleeping in her arms. He noticed that tears were streaming down her face with her eyes tightly shut. He hated to see her so upset and no matter how hard he tried to turn away; he couldn't bring himself to do so. He decided to go up to her and wrap her in his arms. He heard Bonnie gasp and Stefan stared into her eyes._

_"I'm right here."_

_Bonnie nodded and cried on his shoulder and when he was able to calm her down she fell asleep on the couch and he decided that he should leave._

_A few times he decided to appear after that but decided to stay on the low until recently._

"Did you ever learn the man's name?"

Stefan chuckled and shook his head. "This is why I love you, Bonnie; I tell you all this and you want to know his name."

"What, it's a good question." She shrugged.

"His name is Saul and if I don't get back he'll probably kick my ass."

"Why do you say that?"

"He got on me last time when I spent the evening with you guys. He doesn't want my time to go out so soon, I think he has a thing for me."

"Shut up." Bonnie said hiding her laugh and pushed back his shoulder. "I just have one more question."

"What is it."

"Why did he save you? I mean I'm grateful for it, but why?"

Stefan exhaled. "You know I had that exact question and when I asked him about it, he said that I shouldn't have died that day. I should've been spinning you around in my arms celebrating your pregnancy instead of breathing my last breaths. He said that I deserved to live, so he saved me."

Bonnie felt the tears burning in her eyes. "Well tell him I said thank you."

Stefan watched her smile before running his hand along her face and they leaned in mutually brining their lips together. Bonnie accommodated his tongue in her mouth and leaned into his touch. They kissed a while longer before coming together in an embrace.

After talking with Stefan instead of going back to sleep, Bonnie decided to go out for a jog. Jogging used to be her favorite form of exercise but when she got pregnant, jogging just wasn't on her mind.

It was cold outside, but that didn't stop her from wearing a sports bra, she just threw a hoodie over top. She smiled when the cold air smacked her face causing her to tear up some and how her heart started to beat a little faster. With each person she passed on the sidewalk she pushed her legs a little harder. She ran around the block about ten times before heading in giving herself enough time to take an actual shower before she had to drop off Thomas and go to school. She felt great as she stretched stepping out of the shower tying her hair in a towel. She opened the door to Thomas' room and smiled when she saw him digging in his draw to find something to wear. She wished that Stefan had been here all along by how well he's beenacting ever since he talked to him. Thomas had always been a sweet kid, but after talking to Stefan, he seemed to grow up so fast.

"Hey kiddo."

Thomas' eyes went wide. "You scared the heck out of me."

Bonnie laughed slightly then walked up to him. "I'm sorry." Bonnie said hugging him.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Bonnie asked after helping him with his shirt.

"Toast Crunch."

Bonnie smiled then walked to the kitchen pouring Tom a bowl of cereal. She watched him eat for a while before getting ready herself. She threw on jeans and a sweater and grabbed a muffin on the way out.

* * *

Antonio wasn't in class and as soon as Bonnie was about to flip her lid, she found a note with her name on it. It read an address and time with no signature, but she recognized the handwriting. She figured that he needed extra time to prepare and she was happy to give him all the time that he needed if it meant that there was a way to being Stefan back.

Bonnie looked around and noticed that no one was sitting near Bella, so she decided to fill the empty seat.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Are we…okay? I haven't been able to talk to you in a while so-"

"We're cool." Bella nodded. "Adam was never really mineto begin with so I shouldn't have acted like I did."

"It's fine like I said; I don't like Adam like that. He's just a friend."

"Who's the other guy?" Bella said with a leading look.

Bonnie wanted to tell her about Stefan in that moment but knew that it was a horrible idea. Although, she was her best friend, she knew that she couldn't tell–not yet at least.

"What? There's no other guy."

"Mmmhmm"

"I'm serious."

"Alright, whatever you say... Is it Antonio?"

"Bella, no."

Bella stared for a while longer before returning her eyes back up front. Bonnie kept a straight face on the outside but inside she was beaming. She missed Bella and talking to her after what seemed like months was very refreshing.

After class, Bonnie rushed to daycare to pick up Thomas afraid that she would be late to meeting Antonio. She was glad when Mrs. Sims didn't stop her to tell her something about Thomas like she would on almost a daily basis rather it was good or bad, Bonnie still found it annoying.

Maybe because she was a young mother who didn't get all excited over him staying within the lines or putting away the toys after he finished playing with them, or maybe she just had a lot on her mind that just clouded some of that excitement.

Bonnie kneeled down as Thomas ran into her arms giving her a big hug.

"You have to spend the night over Ms. Julia's, mommy has to take care of some business."

"What kind of business?"

"Uh, it's a surprise. Can you be a good boy for me?"

Thomas nodded and Bonnie smiled picking him up in her arms to take him in the car. After dropping him off next door, Bonnie grabbed a jacket and headed to the address on the paper.

**Present**

Bonnie continued the story that Stefan had told her trying to not leave out any details. Antonio pulled out what seemed like dozens of candles from his duffle bag and sat them in a circle. She couldn't tell if he was actually listening or not, he seemed all too focused setting everything up. When she was finished telling him everything that Stefan had said, he still continued to move around the room just like before. He didn't nod or pause slightly before going back to work he just kept going. Bonnie started to wonder if he already knew the story and he was just testing to see if she was telling the truth about the whole Stefan situation.

"And his name was?" Was the first thing he said since they got inside.

"Saul." Bonnie said lucky that she asked Stefan that question.

Antonio nodded then grabbed her hand bringing her in the center of the candles. Bonnie looked around at the lit candles and watched him pull out a book out of his back pocket.

"What's that?"

Antonio flipped the pages some more until he landed on the right one. "It's a book of spells. Adam's grandmother gave it to me before she died."

"I didn't know you two were close."

"Why do you think I own the shop now?"

Bonnie shrugged, "I don't know, I just thought Adam was too lazy to do it himself."

He chuckled, "Good guess. Now, Bonnie before I start I have to give you a little back story."

_She didn't have much time and she knew it. The tumor on her brain was wearing her down but she refused to have it affect her in any way. No matter how much pain she was in, her shop was always on her mind and would constantly bother Antonio with it. She knew that Adam was her grandson, but he didn't seem to take much of an interest in it as Antonio had and Elizabeth knew that he would take care of the shop better than anyone else._

_"Hello beautiful."_

_"Saul." Elizabeth smiled._

"Holy hell, Adams grandmother was married to _Saul_? The guy that saved Stefan?" Bonnie's eyes widened.

Antonio nodded his head. "I was surprised when you told me that he was the one to save Stefan as well. I guess he finally learned how to do it."

_Saul walked up to her and placed a kiss on her lips. He hated to see her this way she looked so fragile and he wanted to save her, but he just didn't know how. He hoped that the same thing that happened to him will happen to her and the only thing he had left to hold on to was hope._

_"How are you doing?" Saul asked._

_"Well besides the dying part, I feel fine."_

_They shared a laugh and Saul ran his hand along the side of her face. He exhaled about to speak when the room door opened. Antonio walked and paused slightly before closing the door. He would never admit this out loud, but Saul freaked him out. His coal colored skin to his white as snow hair and beard down to his crystal blue eyes just gave him the shivers._

_"How's everything?"_

_"Everything is perfect, just like it was two hours ago." Antonio said taking a seat._

_"You'll regret talking to me like that when I'm no longer."_

_"Low blow, Mrs. Elizabeth."_

_Saul and Elizabeth shared another laugh while Antonio shook his head at them. A nurse walked in for the usual to check and see if everything was running as smooth as things could get with a tumor patient. She left shortly after asking a few questions and Antonio wasn't far behind her. He figured that he'd give them some alone time because he knew the woman that he looked up to as a second mom was breathing what could be her last breaths._

_The next day as he was clearing out Elizabeth's office like she asked he received a text from Adam letting him know the news of her passing. He broke down as he read the words on the screen but held most of it in knowing that if he got tears on any of her stuff, she'd kill him. He smiled at the thought and got back to emptying the place out._

_Packing things in boxes he came across a series of books ranging in colors of purple, green, blue and yellow with writing on the cover. Skimming the books he recognized that it was a book of spells and in the yellow one, a page was bookmarked with a spell that read_ resurrectione _and by the looks of it, he assumed that it was a resurrection spell. There was a folded note paper clipped to the page and after reading it, Antonio learned that Elizabeth was going to __preform this spell on Saul._

_He started to wonder why it never happened missing the fact that she had books of spells in her desk. Placing the books back in the desk, Antonio decided to move on the another area._

Bonnie looked at Antonio with a hint of sorry in her eyes. Elizabeth had never preformed the spell so she wasn't sure how everything would turn out. She was hoping for the best but couldn't help but let the worst case scenario pop in her head.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Bonnie asked.

"I've been practicing the pronunciation and I have it down. The only thing is that I have no idea if it will work or how it will work. Do you still want to do this?"

When Bonnie nodded after thinking on it, Antonio started putting ingredients in a bowl. Bonnie was going to ask what they were, but figured that she didn't want to know.

"Alright, I want you to think of Stefan and make sure that he appears, that's the only way it will work."

Bonnie nodded and quietly called on Stefan and when he appeared, Antonio started the spell. Stefan grabbed Bonnie's hand and gave her a comforting smile. The building started to shake slightly and all the Bonnie could think of was it collapsing and killing them all. The candles surrounding them burned brighter making the place heat up by three degrees before they went out completely and when Bonnie looked over, Stefan was gone as well.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Bonnie and Antonio stared at one another both with the same question burning in their minds: _Did it work? _

Stefan was no longer present in the room and even if he was, there was still no way of being sure since they both could see him either way.

Antonio looked down in the book of spells to see of he missed anything or did something wrong, but came up blank.

"So did it work?"

Antonio walked closer to her and shook his head, "I don't know. Either he's somewhere around here or back at Lock And Key."

Bonnie sighed regretting getting her hopes up too high. After helping Antonio clean up the place, Bonnie decided that it was best if she go home. She was hoping to surprise Thomas with Stefan waiting in his room when he got home but she figured that she'll just take him out for ice cream instead.

When she got home, Bonnie decided to take a bubble bath and just relax with a few candles burning here and there. Music played softly in the background even if it was a pop song, things were just so relaxing. She figured that she'd do some meditating since thinking of Stefan wasn't working and he wasn't appearing to her anymore. When she closed her eyes she let all her thoughts exit her brain. Currently she was thinking about a date with Stefan...

_They wanted to celebrate his resurrection by having dinner. Thomas was sleeping over Ms. Julia's house so they decided to take advantage of that. Stefan lit a candle and placed it in the middle of the cloth covered table and sat two plates, knives, and forks. He snuck up behind Bonnie and brought his arms around her waist kissing her neck. _

_"Smells good."_

_"Me or the food?" Bonnie joked. _

_Stefan chuckled. "Both." He moved her head to kiss her lips then moved to the refrigerator to pour glasses of wine. _

_They sat across from each other with the candles and the moon acting as the only source of light in the room. Stefan reached across the table and held her hand._

_"Thank you."_

_"For what?"_

_"Bringing me back, for risking God knows what just for the chance for all this to work out."_

_"I would've risked the world." Bonnie stated. "And that's all because I love you."_

_"I love you too, baby." _

Bonnie sighed as her mind cleared and she felt at peace. She kept her eyes closed and let the calming scent of lavender fill her lungs only to breathe it out.

When her fingers started to wrinkle, she decided that it was time to get out. She wrapped a robe around her body and walked out heading to her room. Secretly, she hoped that Stefan would've been on her bed waiting for her, but he wasn't.

After drying off and applying lotion to her skin, Bonnie crawled in bed and sighed closing her eyes for the rest of the night.

* * *

Bonnie got up pretty early to pick up Thomas. She missed him and was tempted to get him last night just to lay beside him, but she knew that he would already be asleep and she didn't want to wake him or Ms. Julia.

"Bonnie, come in." Julia smiled.

Bonnie returned the gesture and walked in looking around the place. Ms. Julia answered Bonnie's unasked question by telling her that Thomas was in the bathroom and just then she heard the toilet flush. Moments later, Thomas came out and a smile sprung on his face when he eyes landed on his mother.

"I missed you!" Bonnie said hugging him tightly.

"I missed you too."

Bonnie stayed for the rest of breakfast listening to Tom telling her stories about the previous night and Bonnie just had to smile. She was glad that he had fun and looking at the excitement in his eyes when he told her about the movie that they watched and she knew that he'll be talking about Batman for another week.

They had a few minutes left to spare before Bonnie had to leave to take him to daycare, so she decided to go home and in this case; next door.

Thomas ran back to his room and when she heard him scream she ran back to his room and paused at the door watching the sight in front of her. She found the movement in her feet she walked up to him and kissed his forehead. An arm inched around her waist and she was pulled closer to her one and only; Stefan Salvatore.

Bonnie's head rested on his chest listening to his heartbeat and loving every thump. His hand ran down her hair with his mouth forming a slight smile with his eyes shut.

* * *

They just got back from dropping Thomas off at daycare making sure to tell him to not talk about Stefan to his friends or teachers.

"I'm so glad you're here." Bonnie said flicking her eyes up at him.

"Come here," Stefan said moving his hand from her back.

She moved her body up closer to him and got settled between his arms. She sighed in complete happiness feeling his arms tighten around her and smiled when his lips met hers.

"Thank you. You didn't give up on me even though I told you that there wasn't a way... I love you."

"I love you too. So much."

Bonnie looked up and smiled at him. Stefan narrowed his eyes at her and watched her leave the room. He wasn't far behind her and came to a standstill watching her fiddle around in the kitchen. He applied his weight to his left leg bending his right slightly, crossing his arms under his chest. Bonnie opened the refrigerator and pulled out tortillas, cheese, chicken, and sour creme.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm making quesadillas." Bonnie said over her shoulder.

Stefan smiled and walked over to her wrapping his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"My favorite."

Bonnie knew it.

Stefan kissed her again and started to set the table pouring them each a glass of water. By the time he was finished, so was Bonnie. She cut the tortillas into four pieces making two for Stefan and two for her.

Stefan pulled her down on his lap and kissed her like he wanted to since he got back.

He missed her, he missed her dearly, and he didn't want to let her go. Bonnie grabbed onto the hair at the nape of his neck and Stefan grabbed the plate from her hand setting it on the table. He stood up and carried her back to their room never parting their lips until Stefan pulled the shirt off Bonnie and she followed suit.

* * *

Antonio was waiting impatiently for Bonnie to show up to class. He looked back at the spell and saw that there were some side effects which was probably why Elizabeth didn't preform the spell on Saul.

When class started he realized that she wouldn't show up that day. He regrets not getting her number and he would ask Bella or Adam for it but he knew that they wouldn't give it to him without asking questions and growing suspicious. He just hoped that she would show up tomorrow.

/x/

Bonnie rested her head on Stefan's chest as his hands were tracing shapes on her back.

"What are we going to do?" Bonnie asked.

"What do you mean?"

Bonnie sat up and Stefan saw worry in her eyes. He started brooding.

"I mean you're back. People think that you're dead, you can't just show up all of a sudden."

Stefan hadn't thought about that. She was right, they couldn't just pretend that nothing happened and go back to their normal lives. He would like nothing more than to just say the past two years didn't happen and pick up right where they left off, but that was impossible to do.

"Maybe," Bonnie said when an idea popped in her head, "maybe we could move. I can tell my dad that I got a photography opportunity somewhere and I couldn't pass it up."

Stefan thought for a while and figured that the moving idea was their best shot. He pulled her in for a kiss then decided that they should get dressed to pick up Thomas.

On the way to the daycare Bonnie wondered how Thomas would take the moving news. She decided to make his favorite meal and have Stefan and her deliver the news hoping that he would be in board. He just started making friends at the daycare and Bonnie hated to break it up, but she couldn't think of any other way.

Thomas ran in her arms and asked where his dad was. Bonnie looking around and thankfully no one heard what he had asked. She told him that he was home taking a shower and for the first time ever, Thomas was the one to drag Bonnie out of the building.

"Daddy!"

She smiled watching her two boys locked in a tight embrace. Thomas started rambling to Stefan about his day, how he colored and played with his friends and learned how to count to ten. Stefan gave him a high five when he demonstrated using his fingers for guidance as he counted.

"That feels good." Stefan said watching his son go back to his room.

"What?"

"Hearing him call me dad and telling me about his day," Stefan answered with a slight smile, "I would never get her tired of it."

Bonnie smiled and walked up to him wrapping his arms around his neck giving him a hug as he moved his hand along her back.

"I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

The smell of chocolate chip cookies filled the air as Bonnie was doing her work in the kitchen. Chocolate chip cookies were Thomas' (and Stefan's) favorite and she hoped that it would help with doing a little convincing about moving. While Bonnie was in the kitchen, Stefan and Thomas were in his room playing with action figures. Stefan was the villain and Thomas was the hero trying to save the Lego town.

"You're going to die!" Thomas said wiggling his action figure.

"Not if I kill you first."

Stefan rose from the floor and made his way towards his son. Thomas screamed and ran and started giggling once he was in Stefan's arms. Stefan held him on his shoulders and gently slammed him in the bed. The giggling turned into full on laughter as Stefan started tickling him.

"I got you! Do you surrender?" Stefan said in his villain voice.

"Never!" Thomas said after a while.

"I hate to break this up but dinner is ready." Bonnie said smiling leaning on the threshold.

"Ah, it looks like we have to continue this later, boy." Stefan said lifting Thomas in his arms.

Bonnie watched Stefan carry him out of his room and couldn't stop the smile that made its way on her face. She was glad that they were getting along so well and acting as if Stefan had been there his whole life. She was a little nervous about their relationship status, but she was glad that she didn't have to worry.

Bonnie kissed her boys then sat down making Thomas being in the middle of his parents. A little conversation broke out between the three but Bonnie was a little distracted figuring out how to tell Thomas the news.

"T," Bonnie started, "where is somewhere you always wanted to go?" She figured that she test the idea first before coming out and saying it.

"Mars!"

Stefan and Bonnie shared a laugh.

"Somewhere on earth, buddy."

Thomas thought. "I don't know."

"Well daddy and I were thinking about moving somewhere else… are you okay with that?"

"Where we going?"

"We don't know yet but we'll tell you when we figure out." Stefan said running his hand down his hair.

Thomas nodded and Bonnie felt the worry lift off her shoulders. All they had to do now was figure out where exactly they would go. She knows that she doesn't want to go too far but not stay too close either.

After dinner Bonnie let them play for a few minutes longer before giving Thomas a bath. Stefan snuggled close to Bonnie tightly wrapping her in his arms then placed a kiss to her ear. She smiled because for the first time in a long time she knew that she was going to get a good nights sleep.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think the side effect is? **


	7. Chapter 7

Stefan woke up and spotted the beauty in his arms and smiled in satisfaction. Gently, he slipped his arms from around her and got out of bed slipping on his clothes.

He saw her stir a little so he stilled his movements not wanting to wake her. When he noticed that she was sleep he continued to slip on his pants then his shirt followed.

Stefan opened the refrigerator looking for a quick snack when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He was faced with a pair of hazel eyes and a crooked smile. They stayed in a staring match until he got a little uncomfortable.

"Uh, hello."

"Hi, dad."

Stefan straightened out his spine standing to his full hight. He looked down at the little boy and the longer he looked the more he realized that he could pass as his son.

"Dad? How old are you?"

"Two." He held up the peace sign.

Stefan narrowed his eyes at the little guy thinking back two years ago figuring out who he's slept with.

"Who's your mother?" Stefan asked when he came up blank.

His son was about to respond when Stefan noticed someone stepping into the kitchen. Her skin was glowing, her hair waved past her shoulders and he took in her toned arms and legs in her tank top and shorts. His eyes racked her body from head to toe causing her to blush.

"She is." The two year old pointed.

_Thank God_, Stefan thought.

"What's going on?" His baby mamma asked stepping a little closer.

"I was uh just on my way out when our son distracted me a little bit."

"Where were you going?"

"Listen … babe, I'm sure last night was fantastic but-"

"Thomas go back to your room for a second." They watched him scurry off before she turned back to him, "Stefan what are you talking about?"

"I mean you're damn gorgeous and all but I think it's best if we pretend like this never happened and get back to our lives."

He watched her eyes get wide and her fold her arms under her chest.

"So I bring you back from the dead and you want to pretend like it never happened?"

"Wait, wait, wait, what?"

"You tell me you're the one-"

"I'm talking about the dead part."

"Wait, you don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

/x/

Stefan couldn't believe what was coming out of her mouth. He learned that her name was Bonnie and earlier that their son's name is Thomas and was filled in on everything that happened for the past two years.

Stefan thought that this was a joke and all Bonnie was trying to do was trying to get him back in a relationship and that she was crazy but another part of him believed her. Crazy or not that's a interesting story to tell no matter how good looking he is.

"Do you remember any of this?" Bonnie asked.

Stefan shook his head, "No."

Bonnie let out a breath and ran her fingers through her hair moving her locks out of her face. Stefan smiled and leaned his head to the side.

"You know you're cute when you're frustrated."

Bonnie chuckled and rolled her eyes at him looking out the window. After a moment she got up and headed down the hall. Stefan stood up and followed her into the bathroom and watched her gather her hair into a ponytail.

"What?" Bonnie said when she noticed his staring.

Stefan shrugged. "I'm your boyfriend aren't I? I'm allowed to some staring."

"Oh so now you want to be my boyfriend?" Bonnie challenged shifting her weight to one leg.

Stefan raised his eyebrows once then walked further in the bathroom standing behind her.

"I've always want to be your boyfriend it's just the whole having a son thing kind of scared me."

"Well get used to it." Bonnie said looking at him through the mirror.

Stefan decided to go through with turning her around and kissing her. Her lips tasted better than he thought and when his hand traveled down and squeezed, he couldn't stop the groan that escaped his mouth. Bonnie pushed him away and when he was about to ask why, Thomas strolled in. Stefan looked at her impressed and got wrapped up in her beauty that he completely missing what Thomas had said.

"We'll leave in five minutes." Stefan heard her say.

After Thomas went back to his room Bonnie turned to face his staring again.

"Are you going to let me go anytime or…?" Bonnie said when his hands didn't move from her waist.

"Why are you in such a rush?"

"I have to take Thomas to daycare, weren't you just listening?"

"Honestly I wasn't, but I'll let you get ready." Stefan kissed her once before walking out.

Bonnie watched the door for a while thinking about Stefan and the noticeable changes in his personality and wasn't sure if she liked it or not.

Ten minutes later, they were hitting the road much to Thomas' dislike. Bonnie promised him cookies later and the bad mood suddenly faded. Bonnie kissed him goodbye and when she returned to the car, Stefan occupied the drivers seat. She squinted but got in the passengers side. Stefan smiled over at her before pulling off.

"Do you even know where you're going?"

"Nope. Just enjoy the ride, babe."

Bonnie smiled then leaned up to turn up the radio. Stefan turned the volume up a little louder and Bonnie just knew that they would be the most hated people in town. When they approached a red light Stefan leaned over and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. They stayed staring until they moved in closer eliminating the space between them. Bonnie was so wrapped up in the kiss that she didn't see Adam standing in front of them.

He was waiting to cross the street when a car playing loud music rolled up. He chuckled then noticed Bonnie sitting in the passenger seat. He was going to wave at her as he passed then he witnessed the exchange between her and some other guy. It hurt him but he figured that he's the reason why she acted like he didn't exist for the past weeks. Looking down he kept walking not wanting to be spotted. A car honking its horn snapped the two out of their lock and they smiled at each other before Stefan hit the gas.

They ended up stopping at a diner a few towns over. Bonnie admitted that she was worried that Stefan would be noticed but Stefan told her that its been two years that it's all in the past.

"I have to talk to you about something." Bonnie said biting nervously on her lip.

She doesn't know what it is about this Stefan that makes her get nervous. He's still the same person but she can't help but feel a little timid in front of him.

"Alright"

"Well before you forgot everything we were talking about moving."

"And why is that?"

Bonnie opened her mouth then closed it once the waiter placed their plates in front of them. She squirted ketchup over her fries and sprinkled pepper over them. Stefan watched, smiling slightly then started to fix up his plate.

"We decided to move because of your incident and because it's a great chance that someone will recognize you and then we end up screwed." Bonnie said them plopped a fry in her mouth.

"I like it here."

"You haven't even been here for a day yet."

Stefan shrugged.

"Don't be such a party pooper." Bonnie said between bites.

"Listen, Bonnie I basically just came back and us moving now is just all too fast. I need some time to adjust."

"So why can't you adjust in Atlanta?"

"How 'bout this," Stefan suggested, "we stay here for the rest of the year and then we move. I just need some time and being in our apartment could possibly help with my memory. I think we should just take everything steady for a while."

"Fine." Bonnie said after a while. "We'll stay."

Stefan smiled and leaned in and kissed her nose then her lips. After their lunch, Bonnie drove them home and they decided to sit on the couch and watch a movie. Stefan's hand lazily rubbed her hair and back looking at the screen as Bonnie rested her head on his chest.

"I have to go to school tomorrow." Bonnie said feeling a little tired.

"What do you study?"

"Photography. I've messed enough days so you'll have the place to yourself for the morning and afternoon."

"And what am I supposed to do?" Stefan asked looking down.

Bonnie shrugged and sat up when she heard knocks on the door. They exchanged looks before Bonnie got up to answer it. Her eyes almost flew out of their sockets when she faced the person responsible for the knocking.

"A-Adam what are you doing here?"

"Well I thought that I just drop by since we haven't spoken in a while. Is now a bad time?"

"Actually-"

"Bon, who's at the door?" Stefan walked behind her and saw another man standing before him.

"Adam this is Stefan. Stefan, Adam."

After shaking hands Bonnie felt Stefan's arm coming around her neck grabbing her shoulder pulling her back to his chest. She bit back her smile then started to feel bad when the look on Adam's face saddened.

"We were just watching a movie how about you come-"

"No. You two have fun."

"I'll see you… I guess." Bonnie said watching him walk down the hall.

"Who is that guy?" Stefan asked.

"He could've been a potential boyfriend but things went complicated."

Stefan pulled her back inside and closed the door with his foot.

"I would love to hear the story but the last thing I want to hear about is another man."

Bonnie smiled, "Jealous?"

Stefan rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm pulling her in towards his body.

"I'm not jealous," Stefan said wrapping his arm around her waist, "I am with you aren't I?"

Bonnie nodded bringing her arms around his neck as she lifted her head to kiss him. Stefan lifted her legs around his waist and pressed her back against the wall kissing her some more before walking her back to their room.

"I thought you said you wanted to go steady." Bonnie said when her back hit the bed.

"I'll go as steady as you want me to." Stefan captured her lips again.

Bonnie allowed herself to melt into his hold before pushing him off.

"I'm serious maybe we should wait."

"For what exactly?"

"Until we know each other better-I mean I know you but you barely know me."

"Okay," Stefan said rolling on his back, "tell me everything about yourself, beautiful."

Bonnie smiled and started telling Stefan about herself interesting story after interesting story. Some he was included in and those are the ones that he enjoyed the most. They sounded like they were really in love and even though Stefan doesn't feel that strongly for her right now he knew that it wouldn't take so long for him to get there.

He fell in love with her laugh and how her eyes will glow when she would. He fell in love with her gorgeous smile and he wished that he could see her like that forever. Her hair was so soft that he couldn't stop his fingers from running through her chocolate locks just watching her complete her story. Her skin was smooth like butter and he loved the way she melted against his touch. He felt as if he could kiss her all day long and never get tired of her lips no matter how hard he tried. He could hold her body in his arms taking in every inch of her feeling like he's found his missing puzzle piece.

He was falling in love with her again and he had no objections about it. None what so ever.

Her phone vibrating in her pocket snapped him out of his gazing and when she lifted herself out of his arms he frowned slightly. His hand rubbed her back and the ends of her hair as she read the message on the screen.

"Who is it?"

"My dad. He wants us to come over for dinner." Bonnie turned to look at him.

"So I guess I'm not invited?"

Bonnie chuckled then laid back down. "That depends on if you want to give my father a heart attack. I'll cook you something after I pick up Thomas."

"Can _you_ be my dinner?" Stefan said giving her a look.

Bonnie challenged his look with one of her own.

"Maybe some other time." She said getting up from the bed. "Oh and Stefan," she stopped and turned when she reached the door, "I'm nobody's dinner. I'm more like dessert." Bonnie winked.

"I'm sure you are." Stefan said once he heard the door close.

* * *

Well this is awkward. Instead of a nice family meal like Bonnie had thought her father had planned, it turned out to be a blind date. The man that her father was trying to set her up with was good to look at and acted great with Thomas, but Stefan was on the forefront of both of their minds.

"So Bonnie why did you choose to become a photographer?" Her blind date Daniel asked.

"It's nothing more thrilling knowing that you've captured a moment that cannot be duplicated, you know. A picture captures a moment that speaks so much rather its good or bad, you captured it and it only took one little click."

Daniel smiled impressed with her answer and Bonnie started to regret her answer. She didn't want Daniel to grow interested in her but she couldn't help it when she talked about something that she's passionate about.

"So what do you do, Daniel?" Bonnie asked continuing with the topic.

"Well I'm sort of between jobs. I recently moved here from New York so I'm just waiting on calls."

"Yeah I hear ya, I'm actually working at a furniture store until I can get an internship or something. It's tough out there." Bonnie added with a smile.

Daniel smile back and nodded and Bonnie realized that she did it again. She switched her view to her food and inwardly cursed.

"Excuse me." Bonnie said standing up to answer her phone.

"Hello?" Bonnie said walking out the dining area.

"I'm bored."

"Well suck it up and watch a movie."

"But it's no fun if you're not under my arm."

Bonnie blushed and looked down at the floor moving a strand of hair behind her ear. Stefan smiled knowing exactly what she was doing and wished he was there to grab her chin so she could look in his eyes.

"We'll be home soon. I have to go."

They hung up mutually then Bonnie walked back in the kitchen taking her seat between Thomas and Daniel.

"Who was that?" Rudy asked.

"Oh just a friend." Bonnie smiled. "Listen, dad thank you for dinner but I think we should be heading home, I can see the sleepiness in Thomas' eyes already."

Bonnie stood up and Daniel followed and gave her a hug. Bonnie saw her father giving them a smile and she didn't like it. Daniel was a great guy and even if Stefan wasn't in the picture she just didn't see herself with him. Him being currently unemployed scared her some, like she said its hard out there and she was unemployed for a little more than a year before she got her job.

Bonnie offered to help with the dishes but Rudy told her to just get his grandchild home safely and to get some rest. Bonnie smiled and Daniel walked her to the car.

By the time she made it home, Thomas was sound asleep and instead of carrying him upstairs herself, she called Stefan down so he could do it for her. She smiled watching Stefan carry Thomas in his arms the shut the car door walking behind them.

"What have you been feeding our child?"

Bonnie laughed. "It's not like he's obese he's just a little heavy. He's growing into a little man."

Stefan chuckled and shook his head setting him down on the bed. She watched him remove his shoes and socks before tucking him in.

"Well look at you acting all father-like." Bonnie teased.

"You told me to get used to having a son right?" Stefan said walking up to her.

Bonnie smiled at him then pressed a kiss to his lips leading them to their room. Bonnie's head rested on his chest and his hand wrapped around her hip. They both sighed for different reasons; Bonnie for feeling tired and Stefan just for effect.

"How was dinner?"

"It was more like a blind date. My dad thinks he's slick, but I know what he's doing."

"Did you like him?"

"I thought you didn't want to hear about other men." Bonnie said sitting up.

"I just want to know if I got some competition that's all." Stefan shrugged.

"Trust me, you have no competition. I'm all yours."

Stefan smiled liking her answer then closed the space between them connecting their lips. Stefan slid his tongue in her mouth and Bonnie wrapped her arm around his neck pulling him close turning her head to the side.

"Mmm," Stefan sounded pulling away after a while, "I thought we were taking things steady." Stefan said seductively.

Bonnie chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Shut up you goof."

"I think I know of a way you can shut me up."

Bonnie smiled and connected their lips again. Stefan shifted them over until he hovered above her. Although they didn't go all the way, Stefan still had a fun time exploring her body.

* * *

**A/N: In a lot of the movies and stuff the girl always seems lose her memory so I thought I put a spin to that. Girls tend to be a little more shy and reserved when put in the situation that Stefan is in but I figured that a man would adjust quicker since us girls are just so beautiful it's not that hard ;). Let me know your thoughts in the reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: In case I didn't make it clear in the last chapter, Stefan only lost his memory on the last person he touched which in his case were Bonnie and Thomas. He knows everything else.**

* * *

Stefan wanted to surprise her with a dinner. It's been a while since he's cooked, but cooking is in his blood so he figured that it would come to him eventually. So while Bonnie was at school and Thomas was playing at daycare, he decided to prepare for his meal. It wasn't much in the apartment so he had to put on some shades and a baseball cap to go to the grocery store.

Bonnie was glad that she didn't arrive to school late because Stefan distracted her with his kisses and on top of that one of Thomas' teachers decided to start a conversation. When she finally made it, she took a seat next to Bella even though she wanted to sit by Antonio to tell him what happened. She made a mental note to talk to him after class and it looked like he was doing the same thing when she felt his eyes on her.

"Where were you missy?"

"These past couple of days have been crazy. I don't even know where to begin."

"Ugh, you know how much I hate long stories… sum it up for me in three words."

"Ugh… candles, loss and love."

"That sounds like something you would say to describe a virgin loosing her virginity."

Bonnie laughed then quickly shielded her mouth when the professor gave her a look.

"Your assignment for the weekend is to capture a moment of happiness. Take that however you will. Presentations will be on Monday so come prepared."

Bonnie and Bella exchanged looks running through their minds all the possible options of such a picture.

After class Bonnie found Antonio waiting for her. She noticed that he had a concerned look on his face and she wondered what was on his mind. She gave him a quick hug before stepping back a little to look in his eyes as he talked.

"First things first, did it work?"

"Yeah, but there was a bit of a complication. Stefan-"

"Lost his memory of you and your son?" Antonio finished.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"Well after things didn't turn out so well, I did a little snooping and I saw the side effect. How is everything between you two?"

Bonnie tried to stop herself from blushing. The night that they spent together had been amazing. He touched and kissed her in all the right places and even though she would've loved nothing more than to spread her legs, she didn't and was damn proud of that too. She forgot how much she missed kissing those soft lips of his and just thinking about it made her want to rush home.

"Everything's great. Hey look, I have to go pick up Thomas."

"Let me get your number first, I wanted to warn you about Stefan but I didn't have your number."

Antonio handed her his phone and Bonnie pressed her digits on the screen. She smiled then handed him the phone back.

"Hey guys."

They turned to see Adam walking towards them. Antonio and Bonnie looked at each other before looking back at the man walking towards them.

"So what were you two talking about?"

"Just the assignment that we got today… um I should go I'll see you guys around." Bonnie placed her hand on Antonio's arm and smiled as a silent thank you before walking off.

"What was that about?" Adam said still watching Bonnie.

"What do you mean?"

"Why was she giving you her number?"

"Calm down, man. We're just friends and that's what friends do."

Bonnie picked Thomas up from daycare and headed straight home. She hadn't had someone to look forward to seeing home in a while and knowing that Stefan would be there made more excited to get there.

The smell of blueberry muffins filled the hallway leading to her apartment and at first she thought it was Ms. Julia but when she opened the door the smell became more prominent.

"What's all this?" Bonnie asked smiling.

Stefan looked up from the stove and smiled. He walked over and picked up Tom in his arms kissing his cheek and kissed Bonnie. She smiled when Stefan returned Thomas' feet to the floor and asked him about his day. A smile was on Stefan's face as their son informed him on his day and Bonnie went to go check on the food cooking on the stove. She turned the rice a little and felt Stefan's hands make their way around her waist. His lips moved to her neck and she smiled then turned in his arms.

"You cooked."

"I did. I figured that I'll say my thanks to you for brining me back. Not sure if I said before I forgot everything, but thank you."

"You're very welcome."

They shared a smile and Stefan kissed her again but this time like he really wanted to when she first walked in.

* * *

Thomas had decided to sleep with them that night. They were watching a movie in bed when he announced that he'll be sleeping with them. They didn't have any objections about it, they figured a sleepover was needed between the three.

"Hey, babe?" Stefan whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Let's take a vacation. Winter break is coming soon, so we should just go out of town. Get away."

Bonnie smiled. "Where do you suppose we go?"

"I was thinking about Florida."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow in the air then after thinking for a while, she thought that it was a good idea. She's always wanted to visit and there's a lot to do there so she was on board. Bonnie knew that Thomas would be happy as well mainly because Stefan was going with them and she was ready for then to spend more time together as a family.

Stefan leaned over to kiss her once she agreed trying not to wake their son in the process. When Thomas started to shift, they watched him as his eyes slowly peeled open and a smile came to his face when he saw his parents. They kissed opposite sides of his cheek thinking that he was up but he just closed his eyes again and rolled over to Bonnie resting his head on her chest.

"Lucky guy."

Bonnie substituted her laugh for a shake of the head. Her hand ran up and down his back deciding to close her eyes too knowing that he wouldn't be waking up anytime soon.

* * *

Stefan was enjoying this. He was enjoying this very much and was hoping that she wouldn't wake up. Thomas has gotten up about ten minutes ago and after feeding him and helping him change, Stefan figured that she would've woken up by now and when he noticed that she wasn't, he decided to have a little fun.

After closing the door a little, Stefan quietly made his way over to her and pressed a kiss to her neck. She stirred a little but continued to sleep. His lips ran up her neck and chin then placed a soft kiss on her lips. He pulled away and saw her smile.

"Are you up?"

Bonnie shook her head no and Stefan chuckled and got fully on the bed applying some of his weight on her. His kisses became more rough causing Bonnie to moan in his mouth. Stefan rolled over to his back and Bonnie straddled his lap kissing him deeply.

"We should stop." Bonnie pulled away.

"Just a little longer." Stefan pulled her down into a breathtaking kiss.

"We have to-"

"No," Stefan repeated several times and pulled her in again.

Bonnie smiled but got off his lap much to Stefan's disapproval.

"I have to-" Bonnie stopped when she noticed the hardness in his pants, "I have to get ready."

Stefan stood up and kissed her pulling her body in closer to his and Bonnie hissed at the contact. She managed to pull away before things went further but Stefan pulled her back in before she made it out the door and placed one more kiss to her neck then let her free.

After Bonnie was finished getting ready, she started snapping pictures of Thomas and Stefan. Her assignment was to capture a moment of happiness and she couldn't think of any moment where she felt more happy then seeing her boys together. All she had to do was watch them play and they became the perfect models.

Her favorite so far was when Stefan had a smile on his face holding Thomas in his arms who had his mouth open in the middle of laughing holding his hands out like he was a superhero. When she snapped the picture Stefan was in the midst of turning so the photo had motion lines in them and in her eyes making the picture all the more better.

After a while, Stefan noticed her snapping and walked over to her holding his hand against the lens when he noticed that she didn't stop. Thomas took the camera out of her hands moving it in all different places trying to figure out how to work it. While he was busy doing that, Stefan and Bonnie were standing in a close proximity. His hands were on her waist and he mumbled something into her ear causing Bonnie to bite down on her lip and smile. His lips moved away from her ear and into her lips covering them with his. His hands traveled her body and when he cupped her breast in his hand, Bonnie pulled away realizing where they were. She pulled away meeting his heated gaze before walking over to Thomas taking the camera out of his hands.

He slaps her ass when she was walking out causing her to yelp slightly. Stefan chuckled then walks back in the room to play with Thomas some more.

Bonnie was worried at first but when everything seemed to be going fine she allowed herself to relax. Stefan stepped behind her and slid his arms around her waist and she covered his hands with hers. Bonnie smiled leaning her head to the side when she felt his lips on her neck. She was allowing herself to get lost in his kisses when she heard a familiar voice and when she saw Adam's sister join Thomas on the slide, she knew her suspicions had been cleared. Stefan pulled away feeling her tense a little and when he was going to question her on it he heard someone call out her name.

_This guy_, Stefan thought.

"Hey" Bonnie smiled walking out of his arms into Adam's.

Stefan witnessed them hug and couldn't help but felt a spark of not really jealousy but the dude was touching his territory.

"Angie wanted to go to the park so here we are."

"Sorry I had to leave like that the other day. I feel kind of bad for it."

Adam smiled. "Trust me it's no big deal you had to get your son, I know if I had to get Angie I would've rushed off too."

Stefan started to grow tired of them acting like he wasn't there so he coughed catching the attention of them both.

"Oh, you remember Stefan, right?"

"Yeah what's up man?"

Instead of shaking his hand like Stefan would've thought, Adam returned his attention back to his girl. Stefan allowed them to catch up for a bit and when there was a pause in their conversation he pulled Bonnie away from him over to the side.

"Stefan, that was rude." Bonnie hardly whispered.

"Rude? You're the one that's been ignoring me ever since he got here." Stefan's tone matched hers.

Bonnie was about to argue otherwise but closed her mouth realizing that he was right.

"I'm sorry." Bonnie frowned.

The corner of Stefan's mouth rose in a half smile then leaned down to kiss her. Adam turned away from the two deciding to focus his attention elsewhere. Stefan smiled pulling away when he locked eyes with her and kissed her again quickly and turned her around in his arms so they could watch their son playing with Angie.

Thomas waved Bonnie over as she was walking over to their son, Stefan walked towards Adam standing about a foot beside him really wanting to see how taller he was compared to him. He realized that he had a good two inches on the man. Adam caught him staring him down so he decided to break the ice.

"So how long have you known Bonnie?"

Stefan's eyes met his. "A long time but we recently got together."

Adam rocked on his heels slightly. "Do you mind if I ask how?"

Since he couldn't seem to catch Bonnie's affections he was curious on how he could. Was it their history or was it something else? She seemed to be so caught up on her dead boyfriend that Adam thought all she needed was the right man and a little time and he was hoping that man would be him.

"Uh, lets just say she was helping me through a rough time and we realized that I needed her as more than just a friend."

"Look, man," Stefan said after a while, "I can tell that you like Bonnie and-"

"No, I-"

"Yes you do and I don't blame you, I mean she's beautiful, but I can also tell that you're a good friend of hers so I just don't want things to be awkward between us."

Adam let out a breath. "I wouldn't say that things are awkward I just I don't know envy you sort of, but you two seem good together so I'll get over it."

Stefan snickered then decided to get another conversation rolling. They talked about their lives and their favorite teams and things to do and realized that they had a lot in common. Bonnie was watching the while pushing Thomas on the swing glad that the two were getting along which he could only assume by the way they were laughing. Although she was glad, she couldn't help but feel a little weird by it. A potential boyfriend bonding with her current boyfriend … at least it isn't the weirdest part of her life.

Stefan met her gaze and smiled starting making his way over to her. He stops himself from kissing her instead he stops the swing to pick up Thomas and kiss his cheek.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm getting kind of hungry." Bonnie says walking beside him.

They wave Angie and Adam goodbye before crossing the street.

Thomas laughs as Stefan lifts him up on his shoulders and walks up the stairs. Bonnie could just kill Stefan for that it was way too dangerous of a move and when they made it up safely she let out the breath she was holding.

After dinner she wasn't in the mood to do anything but sleep. After her shower, Bonnie crawled into bed. She was tired but not like she used to be and she thanks Stefan for that. If he didn't cook, she probably would've been popped, but she was thankful for that.

She smiled when she felt weight applied to the bed and her smile grew wider when Stefan kissed her cheek. Bonnie turned to face him and he ran his thumb across her cheek.

"You're so beautiful." Stefan said staring into her eyes.

Bonnie blushed. "Thank you."

"Am I beautiful too?" Stefan joked.

"Very." Bonnie said sternly then cracked a smile.

Stefan returned her smile and kissed her lips pulling her body in closer to his. Their legs tangled under the sheets and resting her forehead against his, Bonnie closed her eyes deciding to go to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The assignment was due tomorrow and after a weekend of snapping pictures, Bella and Bonnie were helping each other pick out their best ones...or at least that was what supposed to be happening. Bella was running late and Bonnie tried to not let that bother her but she was having a tough time deciding. She really likes the pictures with Thomas and Stefan but thought that it would be best to not show Bella those. She's never seen a picture of a Stefan before, but Bonnie knew that if she would've thrown them in the mix, Bella would be asking all sorts of questions that she didn't have time for.

"Hey, Bon, sorry I'm late."

Bonnie looked up at her friend and smiled. "That's fine. How was your weekend if happiness?"

Bella chuckled. "Pretty good. Let's see what you got."

Bonnie handed her some of the printouts and watched her face as she studied each one. She wasn't sure what her friend was thinking but she knew it wasn't bad by the look in her eyes. Bonnie narrowed her eyes when Bella did and just when she was about to ask why, Bella turned over the picture she was looking at causing a Bonnie to tense up.

"Um, who is this?" Bella said referring to a picture of her and Stefan that she doesn't remember taking.

She took the photo out of her friends hand and studied it herself and boy did she look like a happy teenage girl in it. Stefan's hands were on her waist and was smiling at something he had said. Their foreheads were touching and only the side of Stefan's face was shown and half of hers was darkened by the shadow that his face made.

Bonnie looked at it longer realizing that they were in Thomas' room so she chalked it down and figured her son must have took the picture by accident.

"Hello, earth to Bonnie." Bella waved her hands gaining her friend's attention. "Who is that?"

Bonnie looks down back at the picture trying to figure out what to say. "That's my…boyfriend."

Bella's eyes grew wide. "I had no idea you were dating again! What's his name?"

Bonnie chewed on her lower lip thinking what she should say again. If she lied about his name that would mean she had to keep up with that lie. Everyone else knew that Stefan's name was really Stefan so what if she was hanging out with Adam and Bella and he asks how Stefan's doing what would she say then? Knowing that she would probably regret it later, she took a deep breath.

"Stefan."

"Wa-wait, Stefan? Wasn't that the name of your dead boyfriend? Is that why you're dating him?"

"No," Bonnie quickly answered, "I know it's a strange but he's really sweet."

Bella shrugged. "Whatever you say, as long as you're happy." Bonnie smiled. "And as for the assignment, I say go with this one. Nothing screams happiness than love."

"Well we haven't really exchanged the I love you's yet."

"You will soon." Bella said.

"Alright, enough about me, lets see yours."

* * *

Stefan sat on the couch staring at the black screen in front of him. He didn't feel like watching TV and with Thomas down for a nap and Bonnie out, he didn't know what to do.

He summed it up as pathetic. He needed some friends or otherwise he would end up as one of those guys who's life revolves his girlfriend. He didn't mind that if his life revolved around his son, that was a good thing and he didn't mind it revolving around Bonnie either, but just not his whole life.

He thought back to his friends before he died and wondered how they were doing. His buddy Justin that he met in training he wondered if him and Rachel ever got back together like he had hoped. Justin was a good man and he started to wondered if he heard about his passing which he wished that he didn't so he could call him up. Stefan jumped slightly feeling hands on his shoulders and when he looked back, he saw his beautiful Bonnie.

"What's on your mind?"

He sighed. "Just thinking about life that's all."

Bonnie walked around the couch and sat on his lap. She frowned at the look on his face feeling like something deeper was on his mind.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"It's just I feel like I'm isolated. I mean I love being around you and Thomas but its like that's all I got, you know."

"Yeah, but think about it this way, this year is almost over and we'll be moving soon and then you'll meet all kinds of new people."

Stefan nodded.

"There's something else isn't it?" Bonnie questioned.

"You know me so well." Stefan smiled and kissed her. "And yes there is something else."

"What?"

"It's not about making new friends its about the ones that I had already."

"You miss them."

"Yeah, I do. I know that there's noting that I can do about it, but I just can't help it."

Bonnie kissed him and rested her head on his shoulder. She couldn't begin to wonder what it felt like to go without seeing or talking to Bella or Caroline and Elena and to worst of all have them think like you're dead.

"I'm sorry, Stefan."

"Don't be it's not your fault."

Even though he spoke those words, Bonnie couldn't help but feel that it was her fault or at least partly her fault. She's the one who brought Stefan back from the dead and maybe that's where he should've stayed. She doesn't one but regret doing what she did, but she couldn't stop the thought from entering her mind seeing how upset Stefan was about the whole thing.

Bonnie was soaking up the sun on the beach getting a little glow in for the winter. Winter break arrived and they took the trip that Stefan was planning to Florida. Thomas was most excited about it to which they were glad about and Bonnie figured that it was time for a family vacation anyway.

The whole Stefan missing his friends thing was still on her mind and she hoped that some time away from Mystic Falls would do them some good and maybe get their minds off it even if it's just for a week.

When they first arrived, the first thing that they all wanted to do was go to the beaches and that seemed to be apart of their daily routine in Florida.

Stefan rubbed the sunscreen on her skin just minutes before he went in the ocean to play with Thomas. Bonnie planned to join them later, but for right now she was enjoying the sun.

That all went down the drain when a bucket of water was dumped on her hot body.

"What the heck?!"

Thomas and Stefan high five'd and laughed but the smiles wiped off their face when Bonnie stood up fuming.

"It was dads idea."

"Thanks for having my back, bud."

"Both of you are dead." Bonnie said and the boys took off.

Bonnie chased them into the ocean. They all splashed each other, but Bonnie's attack was mainly focused on Stefan. He threw her over his shoulder much to Bonnie's protest and carried her back to their spot in the sand.

"I'm sorry, baby." Stefan apologized when she gave him a look.

"Whatever." She hid her smile when Stefan kissed her.

Stefan noticed the look on her face and kissed her again wrapping a towel around her body.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah."

Thomas played in the sand while they packed up. Bonnie held Stefan's hand and Thomas occupied the other walking back to their hotel.

After showers, they decided to relax a little before going out to eat by laying on the bed watching TV.

They've been in Florida for a few days now and planned to surprise Thomas with a trip to Disney Land tomorrow. They couldn't wait to see the look on his face and Bonnie was counting away the hours. So far they've tried surfing and after a few failed attempts, Bonnie finally got the hang of it. They wanted to do a few more things, but since Thomas was with them, they couldn't try as much as they wanted.

"He's asleep." Stefan whispered looking down at their son.

"We need to wake him up soon or he won't sleep tonight."

"I say we take his sleepy state to our advantage."

Bonnie raised her eyebrow as Stefan carried him to the other bed and crawled on theirs.

"Are you like a lion or something?" Bonnie giggled.

Stefan growled at her causing her to giggle some more. She had to stop herself from yelping when he pounced on her and attacked her lips. Bonnie smiled in the kiss and circled her arms around his neck. His hands slid up her shirt heating her skin causing her to moan in his mouth. Stefan wanted to take the piece off of her and mark her body with his lips, but he stopped himself from doing so because Thomas was sleep just a few feet beside them.

Bonnie moved her head away needing some time to breathe.

"Gosh, I'm starving."

Stefan removed his lips from her neck to face her. "Let me fill you up then."

"We can't Thomas is literally five feet away." Bonnie said between kisses.

Stefan pulled back, "But you want to?"

"Of course I want to, I wanted to since the beginning, but we were taking things steady."

He smiled. "So what do you say when we get back home," he kissed her once, "we could ask Ms. Julia to take Tom for the night," he rubbed his nose against hers, "and then we could do what you wanted to since the beginning." He didn't give her much of a chance to answer because their lips were connected before she could get a word out.

Heat built up between them the longer they kissed and when they heard Thomas speak, they quickly pulled apart and Stefan rolled beside Bonnie.

"I'm hungry."

Bonnie chuckled. "Me too, buddy." She got up and walked over to him.

Stefan got up and followed the out the room. They put their shoes on and shortly after that headed to dinner.

Today is the day, Bonnie said in her mind as she woke up.

They were surprising Thomas with an all day trip to Disney Land and she wasn't sure who was more excited; her or her son when he finds out.

She has never been to Disney Land or even Disney World for that matter, and was excited to finally be able to go. A smile was planted on Bonnie's face the whole morning and Stefan would just smile at her and shake his head. His girlfriend was a kid at heart and he loved that about her.

After breakfast, Stefan drove the rental car to their destination. Thomas was asking all the way there where they were going but it wasn't until the were a few minutes away that Bonnie actually responded.

"So, Tom, are you ready to have one of the best days of your life?" Bonnie asked turning around in her seat.

"Yes, where are we going?"

"Alright, buddy," Stefan said looking quickly into the rear view mirror, "think of one of the most magical places that you know. They've got Micky Mouse and Goofy and-"

"Disney Land!" Thomas shouted excitedly.

"Yep, here we are." Bonnie said as Stefan pulled up into the parking lot.

The parents smiled first at each other them to their son as he was cheering happily. Bonnie pulled out her phone to record some of this moment then moved the camera to Stefan who made a funny face. She laughed then ended the video so they could get going.

* * *

Stefan and Bonnie were glad that they were still in their early twenties otherwise they would've been worn out by the rides that they got on with Thomas. They've tried everything from water rides to dry ones and even saw a little show. Every now and then they would see a Disney character and have Tom take a picture with it and sometimes Bonnie would take a photo as well.

"Are you enjoying yourself, babe?" Stefan asked bringing an arm around her waist.

"Yeah, I'm having a great time. Just a little tired, but I'll keep it moving."

Stefan smiled as Bonnie rested her head on his shoulder following behind Tom seeing where he would like to go next.

"Where are you headed to, buddy?" Stefan asked.

Thomas turned around, "I don't know."

The parents chuckled. "Well let's find a place to sit down and eat cause your mama's tired."

"Okay."

They walked a little faster to catch up with him, then together decided on a restaurant to eat at.

They stayed about two hours longer after eating then decided that it was time to head back to the hotel. Bonnie was passed out on the seat beside him and when he looked in the mirror he saw that Thomas was out as well. He smiled at them both wearing their Micky Mouse ears and turned down the radio a little. When Stefan arrived to the hotel, both of them were still asleep so he thought that he'd have a little fun.

"Alright so here's mama mouse," Stefan said recording Bonnie sleeping, "and here's baby mouse. Both are exhausted of a long day of rides, various Disney characters, and food and here's daddy mouse," Stefan pointed the camera to himself, "who is tired himself but I've got to keep the pack strong so I'm as awake as I can be. Oh," Stefan said turning back to Bonnie, "it looks like she's waking up…let's see what happens."

Bonnie stirred a little then opened her eyes slightly only for them to close again. Stefan chuckled and was about to point the camera at him saying that it was a false alarm, but her eyes opened again and she stretched as far as she could in the seat.

"Ah, mama mouse is awake. How are you sleepyhead?"

"Sleepy." They both chuckled. "Are you recording?"

"Yeah." Bonnie was about to ask why but Stefan beat her to the punch. "It's a memory that I want to keep."

She smiled and leaned over to kiss him. "And I definitely want to keep those lips too." He said pulling away then kissed a few more times.

"Alright," Stefan said fitting them both into the view of the lens, "we're signing off we have to give baby mouse a bath and take showers and … make out." Bonnie slapped his arm. "Just kidding," Stefan winked, "peace."

"Peace." Bonnie said chucking up the duces and waving her fingers in Stefan's face.

As Stefan ended the video he kissed her again then carried their son to the hotel. They did everything they said, including the making out.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: The first part is "pure" smut so to those who don't want to read, scroll down until you see a line of Xs (XXXX) **

* * *

Stefan had a great time in Florida but he was ready to get home. Bonnie and him had planned to spend the night together and all he could think was; finally! Her body teased him on its own and he felt like he was just going to explode. The thing that he was most excited about was how it was all going to go down. Was she going to cook for him or just slam him against the wall and circle her legs around his waist, and just thinking about it made him groan.

Bonnie on the other hand had everything already planned out. She was texting Caroline practically all day because she knew out of all of her friends, she was the freakiest.

It felt as if they haven't talked in years when it was really only a few months ago when they went to identify Stefan's shooter. She made a note that she should make a trip to Mystic Falls to have a girls day and maybe introduce Bella to Elena and Caroline.

When they got back they spent some time with Thomas before taking him over to Ms. Julia's. Bonnie decided on an early dinner so she wouldn't feel so bloated in her little outfit.

Candles were set as centerpieces on the table and since it was still pretty bright outside she closed the curtains and blinds and turned off the lights. She was dressed in a maids outfit that she got for a Halloween party she went to with Bella last year and sat Stefan down. His eyes were trailing her body and admired her ass in that little skirt as she walked to get the food off he stove.

"I don't think I can wait until after dinner." Stefan said sliding his hands up her legs as she sat on his lap.

"You have to or you won't see my outfit."

"There's another outfit?" Stefan practically wined making Bonnie laugh. "My balls are going to gotdamn explode."

"Eat up, we have a long night ahead of us."

Bonnie teased his lips with hers by kissing the sides of his mouth then getting up from his lap. Stefan reached out for her but she was too quick and wiggled free. He groaned and Bonnie smiled walking back into their room to change.

* * *

As Stefan places his fork down suddenly couldn't see. He was confused for a second, but realized that he was blindfolded.

"Follow me." Bonnie whispered in his ear then kissed it.

Stefan stood up and felt her hands running down his arms placing them on her hips. He felt lace and her smooth skin on his palms as she walked him back to their room. He was pushed on the bed and was instructed to move all the way back which he obeyed completely.

"Take off the blindfold."

Stefan fiddled with the ties until the knock was loose and he threw it to the side. His mouth dropped opened before biting his lip looking at his sexy girlfriend stand in the doorway.

"Hot damn." Was all that he could say.

Bonnie was dressed in barely anything. The piece was all red lace material that covered her crotch and crossed on her stomach coming up to cover her breasts. She did a 180 liked he asked and saw that the back was completely out and only her backside was covered.

"God I love you."

"You love me?" Bonnie asked walking slowly over to him.

"I haven't told you that before?" Bonnie shook her head and sat astride on his lap. "Well I do. I love you Bonnie Bennett."

"I love you Stefan Salvatore."

Stefan leaned in and kissed her running his hands along the length of her thighs repeatedly warming up her skin. When his tongue slid in her mouth, his hands went further grabbing her ass in his hands.

"I love you, I love you," Stefan repeated in a whisper in her ear making her back meet contact with the bed.

Mid-kiss, Bonnie slid her hands up his shirt pulling over his head. Stefan pulled her back up closer to his chest needing to be closer to her. Bonnie unbuttoned his jeans and Stefan took it upon himself to pull them down his legs but left on his boxers. Bonnie frown when she noticed that he was still covered but Stefan smiled pressing kisses up her body until he reached her shoulders and removed the lace strap down them with his teeth until her breasts weren't covered anymore and swapped his teeth for his hands, moving his mouth to attend her twins. He used his hands to separate her legs and entered a finger causing Bonnie to moan at the unexpected feel.

She watched him suck his fingers clean moaning before swapping his fingers for his mouth. Bonnie bit down hard on her lip wanting to not be too loud, but his mouth worked in ways that she couldn't help but moan out his name and pull his head closer. When she erupted in his mouth, Stefan made sure to swallow her sweet nectar before removing the piece completely from her body. His boxers joined the pile of clothes on the floor and entered her causing them to both relish in the feel.

All Bonnie could think about was how much she's missed this feel. The feel of intense passion that she knew only Stefan could give her. The feel of finally being with the one you oh so deeply love and when you're ready connecting on such a level that you can't even put to words.

Stefan lips kissed her ear and whispered those three magic words and didn't give her the chance to say it back when his mouth covered hers. Stefan's back met the bed and he watched her ride him. He was mesmerized by the beauty of her and even with a little sweat lining her hairline, she managed to be the most beautiful woman that he's seen.

He lifted himself up meeting their chests and attacked her lips moving his fingers down her spine. The move caused her head to spin and had to try her best to prolong what she was feeling. Stefan moved faster within her when her back was on the sheets and soon Bonnie came hard and Stefan wasn't far behind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bonnie was wrapped in his arms when her eyes peeled open. She was tired and parts of her body were aching, but she felt good. Stefan admitted that he loves her and Bonnie couldn't think of anything better that made her more happy than hearing those words last night.

Stefan's hold tightened around her meaning that he as waking up and when he kissed her ear Bonnie smiled and ran her hand along his arm.

"Good morning."

"Good morning."

Bonnie turned in his arms and Stefan laid flat on his back to look at her better. A smile was on his face causing Bonnie to grow one too and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"We should get up soon to get Thomas."

Bonnie saw his eyes go wide and she questioned him about it.

"Speaking of kids, did we use-"

"Fucking shit," Stefan knew that this wasn't a laughing matter, but he could stop himself chuckling. "I guess I have to pick up a pill later."

"No, don't. Just see what happens."

Bonnie sat up. "Stefan, what are you saying?"

"I think," Stefan said sitting up with her, "that we should have another."

"Another?" She said surprised.

"Yeah, I wasn't here to raise Thomas and plus, he needs a little buddy to play with."

Bonnie frowned at his first reason. "Stefan I think you're right, but we have one little detail to consider… you're supposed to be dead. What am I going to tell my dad and everyone else?"

"We'll figure that out later just wait and see. Please."

Damn him and those eyes. "Fine."

Stefan smiled and kissed her.

"You know that's how I got pregnant the first time. You were going off for training and we spent the night together without protection, although I was on birth control but that didn't stop Thomas." They both smiled. "So we'll see."

After a few more minutes of talking, they decided to get ready. Bonnie went to pick up Thomas after she got dressed. She knocked on the door and waited a few moments before the door opened and was surprised at who answered it.

"Thomas? Where's Ms. Julia?"

"She's in the bathroom."

"Thomas, you don't open doors by yourself, alright."

"Okay."

Bonnie closed the door behind her walking in her neighbors apartment.

"Hello?" Bonnie called out.

When she didn't receive an answer she sat Thomas down at the table and walked back to the bathroom. She softly knocked on it while calling out her name. Bonnie opened the door and stopped herself from gasping at when he saw.

"Ms. Julia are you okay?" Bonnie said rushing over to her.

"Oh, Bonnie I never wanted you to see me like this." She said standing up from the toilet.

"What's wrong?"

"I have leukemia, Bonnie."

"Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have let Thomas-"

"Thomas is what's keeping me together. Without him I know I wouldn't have made it this far."

Bonnie smiled both sadly and happily at her words then helped her to the sink so she could rinse her mouth.

"Bon?" Stefan called out.

"I'm in the bathroom." Bonnie shouted back. "Are you okay? Do you want me to get you anything?" Bonnie asked returning her attention to the woman in front of her.

"No, I'm fine."

Bonnie knew that there was nothing that she could really do to help, but she wanted to do something. She followed Ms. Julia out the bathroom and saw Stefan and Thomas sitting on the couch.

"What's wrong, babe?" Stefan said when he the look on her face.

"Nothing, I'm fine." She smiled at Stefan already reading her like a book. "Uh, this is Ms. Julia." Bonnie introduced.

Stefan walked over and shook the lady's hand. "Thank you for watching Tom last night."

"It's my pleasure, he's such a sweet child."

Stefan smiled at her words and rubbed his son's head. They laughed when Thomas swatted his hand away and arranged his hair back.

"We'll see you later."

"Alright, bye everyone."

"Bye, Ms. Julia." Thomas waved.

Bonnie felt her heart break watching them exchange a hug and kisses on the cheek. Stefan narrowed his eyes at her and she mouthed that she would tell him later. When they got home, Bonnie told Thomas to go unpack so she can tell Stefan what happened only minutes ago.

"Wow. How old is she?"

"Like 32."

"She's so young."

"I know, I wish there was something I could do. I just feel so helpless, I hate it."

Stefan smiled and rubbed her back, "That's why I love you, Bonnie."

She smiled and closed her eyes when her lips were covered with Stefan's in a quick kiss. Thomas joined his parents at the kitchen table and hopped on Stefan's lap. Bonnie smiled at the move and Stefan did too.

"Did you have fun without us?"

"Yes!"

"That's good I guess." Bonnie said.

"Babe, don't be offended."

"Babe, don't be offended." Bonnie mimicked getting up from the chair causing Stefan to laugh.

"I love you!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Stefan chuckled and looked down at his son. "That's what you're going to have to deal with when you get older."

"Oh brother."

Stefan laughed wondering where he learned such a thing.

So this is what happiness feels like, Bonnie thought. Her with her two boys, sandwiched between them. Her head was rested on Stefan's chest and Thomas was resting his head on the side of her hip. Stefan's hand was stretched first running his fingers up and down her spine, then stretching a little far to rest his hand on Thomas' back.

"This movie kind of sucks."

"It's alright." Stefan said after a few seconds.

"You're just saying that because you don't want to get up and change it." Bonnie said looking up at him.

"Damn right."

"Stefan," Bonnie said lowly, "you can say that stuff around Thomas."

"My bad."

Bonnie chuckled and rested her head back on his chest.

After thirty minutes, Bonnie decided to get up and turn of the movie. She was going to ask the boys what they wanted to do, but when she turned around she noticed that they were both asleep. She smiled and took a photo with her phone then carried Thomas back to his room so he could rest more comfortably. When she got back, Stefan was just waking up and looked around confused for a second then met his head to his hands.

"Why are you so tired?" Bonnie giggled sitting next to him.

"Well having sex all night kind of wears a guy out."

"But that was days ago."

"Yeah, but all the other times between those days." Stefan said pulling her closer by grabbing her waist causing her to blush. "Why aren't you tired?"

"Well taking care of Thomas by myself for two years on top of school and some work, I've learned how to prolong energy."

"I didn't know you worked."

"Only once a month at a furniture store which is why we have the nice things."

He nodded then narrowed his eyes looking around some. "Where's mini me?"

Bonnie smiled. "He's napping."

She found herself on her back only seconds later with the man she loves hovering over her. He smiled down at her and pressed a kiss to her lips and then another followed by another then entered his tongue.

"Mmm, I thought you were tired?" Bonnie says feel a poking.

"I can never get tired of you." Stefan said then kissed her nose before her mouth.

Bonnie felt herself begin lifted from the couch and carried into their bedroom with her back being made contact with the bed.

"Stefan, we can't." She said between kisses.

"Sure we can."

Bonnie felt her skin shoot up in body temperature when his hand slid up her shirt and pulled closer to his body.

"Thomas is in the other room."

"Yes, napping."

"But-"

Stefan cut her her sentence by kissing her again and smiled when she kissed him back just as eagerly.

"Mom?"

Stefan quickly pulled away from her lips and Bonnie's palm made contact with her forehead shutting her eyes.

"Uh something was in mom's eye so I was just getting a closer uh- what's wrong?" Stefan stumbled.

"I had a bad dream." He frowned.

Bonnie sat up and walked over to him wrapping him in her arms.

"It's okay, T, I'm right here."

When Thomas started to cry, Stefan grabbed him out of Bonnie's arms shushing him while rubbing his back.

"Shh, it's okay buddy, it was just a dream. Daddy's here to protect you now, alright?"

Bonnie smiled when Thomas nodded.

"That's my boy. Let me see your face."

Thomas sucked up his tears some before pulling away from the hug to look at his father and Stefan wiped his tears away with his thumb.

"Much better, I can see more of your handsome face." Stefan smiled.

He kissed his cheek and returned his feet to the floor and they watched him walk out the door. Bonnie turned to Stefan and smiled circling her arms around his neck.

"I love to see you in daddy mode." She said before kissing him.

Stefan smiled then kissed her back. "Speaking of daddy mode," he said pulling away, "do you know if your-"

"Pregnant? I don't know, I didn't take the tests yet, but I did buy some when I got the movie."

"Do you feel like peeing?"

Bonnie chuckled and walked over to her purse grabbing the pregnancy tests out of it before walking to the bathroom.

* * *

It felt as if time was going by slower than usual waiting for the results of the tests. The timer was ticking, but it still seemed as if time was standing still. Bonnie chewed on her lower lip not really sure how to feel about the whole thing, yes, she wanted to raise a child with Stefan, but it would come with a lot of complications that she wasn't sure she could deal with.

Stefan paced the length of their room having a million thoughts running through his mind, but the main one was that he hoped that she was indeed carrying another child of his. He loves Thomas to death and it sucked that he wasn't there to help Bonnie raise him for the past two years and he hates that he missed out on such a wonderful opportunity. He loves Bonnie and would love nothing more than to raise a baby with her.

They both jumped slightly when the timer went off and looked at each other before Bonnie went back to the bathroom to come back only seconds later.

"Before I say if I am or not, it still might be a bit early to tell so I don't want to get your hopes up."

Stefan nodded, "Alright."

Bonnie took a breath and looked down at the test.

"So?" Stefan questioned.

"…I'm not."

"Oh."

"But like I said," Bonnie started when she saw his disappointed look, "it's still a little early."

"But what if you're really not?"

Bonnie thought for a while. "Then I guess we can try again."

"You would do that?"

"If that's what you want."

"Forget about me, I don't want to pressure you into having another child when you don't want to. I want to know if _you_ want to."

"Stefan," Bonnie said looking in his eyes, "I would love nothing more than to have another child with you. I've always wanted a big family and I would love to have it with you."

Stefan smiled and kissed her. "I just wish I could marry you, Bonnie. If I wasn't supposedly dead I'll take you to the court house or we would've had a small wedding, just you, me and Thomas and a pastor so I could make you my wife like I know I've always wanted to."

Bonnie felt the tears lining in her eyes then smiled when a thought popped into her mind. Stefan watched her with questionable eyes as she looked through the top draw and pulled out a box. Opening it he spotted a ring—a flashy one at that— and watched as she walked over to him.

"You gave me this the morning you left for training. It was a promise ring but we vowed to love, protect and provide for one another as long as we could." A tear slid down the right side of her cheek and Stefan lifted her chin so she could look at him. "I took it off because I was trying to move on, even though I knew I wouldn't, I was just fooling my brain to believe I could. Now that you're here I don't think it should collect dust in the box."

Stefan stopped her from sliding on the ring on herself, taking it out of her hands then dropped down to one knee.

"Bonnie Bennett, I love you with everything I am. You fought to bring me back and I can't thank you enough for that. For the short time I've been on this Earth, I can't imagine my life with anyone else but you and Tom and I wouldn't trade you guys in for the world. I love you with all my life and I promise to continue to love you, to protect you, and to provide for you until death do us part. So, Bonnie Bennett, will you do me the greatest pleasure in being my wife?"

"Yes" Bonnie said instantly.

Stefan smiled and slid the ring on her finger, standing up to kiss her. Bonnie kissed him back then hugged him tightly. They looked down when they saw Thomas enter.

"Mommy why are you crying? Did you have a bad dream?"

They laughed slightly. "No, mommy didn't have a bad dream, I'm happy. Daddy and I are married, are you happy?"

"Damn right!"

Stefan tried to hold in his laughter but failed. Bonnie slapped him on the chest and he rubbed the area feeling a little pain.

"Hey, buddy, don't say that it's a bad word."

"But you said it, dad."

"Yes I did and I shouldn't have said it because I don't want to get it trouble by mommy, do you?"

"No."

Stefan walked over to him and bent his knees being eye length with him. "Then let's pinky swear to not say it again."

Stefan held his pinky and smiled when Thomas held out his and wrapped it around his.

"Good boys." Bonnie smiled.

"My bad, mommy."

Stefan laughed again and all Bonnie could do was shake her head.

Christmas was soon. Very soon, and for an early Christmas present, Bonnie decided to head back to Mystic Falls leaving the boys at home so she could pay her friends a long overdue visit.

It felt as if she hadn't seen her friends in years when it reality it was only a few months. In her mind she was ready to tell them everything, the whole enchilada because it was driving her inside to keep it all to herself. That on top of Stefan and her trying for another kid and their unofficial marriage, she knew that she couldn't keep a secrets like that. Especially from her two ride or dies.

Bonnie was all smiles knocking on Caroline's door and it grew even wider when her blonde friend opened the door.

"Bonnie!"

"Caroline!"

The two pulled each other for a tight hug that lasted a few minutes before Caroline invited her inside. She's only been in Caroline's place once and a lot has changed since then and so did Caroline. Her long, golden locks were now cut into a bob and instead of contacts she started wearing her glasses which looked really nice.

"So, how was your night with Mr. Sexy?" Caroline said as they sat down on one of the couches.

"I would love to tell you, but I want Elena to be here."

"Speaking of, are you ready to go to the Big Apple?"

"Yes, I'm so excited. I'm glad Elena is living in New York."

"Same here," Caroline agreed, "you're going to love it."

Bonnie smiled excitedly and Caroline grabbed her bag and the two left the house getting into the truck Bonnie rented.

"New York here we come!"

Caroline cheered and Bonnie pulled off ready to see her friend.


	11. Chapter 11

Stefan rolled over reaching out for Bonnie and when he felt no one, he remembered that she was in New York catching up with her friends.

He hated to see her go especially since they recently got unofficially married and he didn't want to see his wife leave him for a few days.

The only good thing about Bonnie being gone was that he was able to spend some alone time with his son. He called the daycare that's he was staying and let them know that he wouldn't be coming for the next two days.

Speaking of his son, Stefan got out of bed and walked down the hall a little to peek in Thomas' room. He smiled at how cute he looked sleeping and looking even harder, he saw some of Bonnie in him. Thomas mostly resembled him (watch out ladies), but he did spot some Bennett in there.

Stefan walks in once he started to stir some and bent down once Thomas' eyes opened. A matching smile was on the both of their faces and Thomas reached out his hands to hug his fathers neck. Stefan let out a breath hugging him back and pulled him from under the sheets and Thomas wrapped his legs around his waist.

"So since mommy won't be here for the next couple of days, what do you say we have a lot of fun?"

"Yeah!"

"Awesome! All we have to do first is get ready and then the fun can begin. Race you to the bathroom!" Stefan said then jogged off letting Thomas pass him.

"I win!"

"Ugh! I'm gonna win next time."

Thomas giggled showing his father his pearly whites and Stefan wasn't sure about the last time that he had smiled so much and he had to thank his son for that. His smile was contagious and one that he could look at all day long and that's what he planned to do, he never wanted there to be a dull moment between them and he had it all planned out.

Bonnie couldn't believe that she made it their whole trip to New York without spilling the big news. Caroline didn't make it easy on her either by constantly asking for hints and clues and she knew that whatever Bonnie had to tell herself and Elena it was really juicy. She was on an excitement overload, law school wasn't like high school at all and the blonde was in need of some possible drama and juicy secrets.

Bonnie wasn't sure which one of them were more excited when Caroline pulled up to Elena's apartment building, herself or Caroline because they both practically leaped out of the car once it was parked.

The girls were all smiles waiting for Elena to open the door and when she did they all knew that Elena would make some enemies with the neighbors.

"Bonnie! Caroline!"

"Elena!" The two girls exclaimed.

They squealed and pulled each other into a group hug. Some tears were shed feeling likes it's been years since they all were together and they stayed in their hug walking into the apartment with Bonnie kicking the door shut with her foot.

"I missed my besties." Bonnie frowned then hugged them again.

"We're together now for the next two days and we have a lot of catching up to do." Elena said.

They girls nodded and took a seat on the couch. "Alright," Caroline said, "who's first?"

"I'll go last." Bonnie said knowing that she had a lot of story to tell.

"Then I guess I'll go first." Elena said.

They sat and listened and obviously added comments here and there as Elena filled them in on her journey as a writer. They were impressed to find out that she had a few articles published in the papers and most surprised when she informed them that she's in the process if writing her own book.

"A book about what?" Bonnie asked interested.

"Well that's the thing, I have a few ideas but I'm not sure if they're good enough to be published."

"Trust me, Elena," Caroline said, "I've read some of your writing and they're amazing and I'm sure that this one will be no different."

The brunette smiled, "Thanks, Care. Alright it's your turn."

The blonde took a deep breath and both Elena and Bonnie knew that she had a lot to tell. Some, just some of what she told her friends were about various cases that she had to figure out. She liked working alone on most cases, because when she had to be paired with another aspired lawyer, he/she would always "screw it up". Caroline had a very delicate way of working on cases and different routines for different cases like for example, lets say someone was murdered she would start with interviews; interviewing all possible suspects and possible witness and use that information to get the story down. She would make sure to study their body language, she's learned that its easy to spot when someone is lying they would always do something different then what they would do regular like bite the lower lip or blink a few extra times and more importantly, when she would show pictures of the crime their lying actions become more obvious. Next, she would look at pictures and visit (more like sneak into) the crime scene and get a feel of it herself. She would then re-interview everyone that she did before and maybe a few new suspects and compare stories and if one thing was off or a new detail was added she'll pin them on the board and bring them all to court and usually one would break under the pressure.

"I'm number two in my class, Helga Morgan took my spot." She added an eye roll.

"Well I say tell Helga to go to hell and bow down to the queen."

The girls laughed at Bonnie's words and shook their heads.

"Oh how I missed you, Bon." Elena said still giggling a little.

"Speaking of missing," Caroline stared, "Bonnie has a lot to tell us and I have a feeling that it's going to take all day."

"I have that feeling too, so lets fix some lunch so I won't have to stop."

Elena went wide eyed not knowing what she could possibly say that would take all day, but she was sure excited to find out.

The boys were having a great time together. Stefan didn't think the smile wiped of their faces all day and it was only lunchtime.

"Alright, buddy, we got your choice of broccoli or green beans."

"Yuck!"

"I know bud, but mommy will kill me if I don't feed you something green while she's gone."

"Um, green beans."

"Good choice, I hate broccoli." Stefan said then put the bag back in the freezer.

Stefan turned on the stove ready to grill the chicken breast while Thomas sat and watched. They would start up a conversation or two about anything really, but lately Stefan noticed that Thomas was into Spongebob which was weird because he doesn't remember him ever watching it while they're home.

"Ms. Julia watches it with me." Thomas said.

Stefan's suspicions cleared then stopped cooking for a moment thinking about the woman next door. She had told Bonnie that she has leukemia and Stefan knew just how important she was to his son so he turned around and faced him.

"Hey, T," Stefan said when an idea popped into his mind, "what do you say we invite Ms. Julia over to eat lunch with us?"

A wide smile grew on his face. "Okay."

Stefan nodded then added another chicken breast to the mini grill and made sure to get out an extra plate, glass, and silverware.

Once the chicken was done and the macaroni was done being heated, Stefan and Thomas walked a few inches next door to Ms. Julia's and knocked on the door. It took some time, but the door opened and she faced two handsome boys with matching smiles.

"I was just cooking Tom and I some lunch and was wondering if you would like to join us."

"That would be wonderful." She smiled.

Thomas grabbed her hand and walked her back into their place for a nice meal.

* * *

Eating with Ms. Julia and Thomas made Stefan realize just how important she was to his son. She was like the grandma that he's never had and even though he tried to stop himself from thinking it, he would hate it if she passed. He wasn't sure how Thomas would react to the news and he hopes that the day will never come, but if one thing was for sure, he would be heart broken about it all.

"So, Stefan, where Bonnie?"

"She went to visit some friends in New York, but she'll be back on Thursday."

"Oh that's nice. I think I need to make a trip to some friends myself."

Stefan nodded. "Hey, bud give Ms. Julia and I a second to talk. You can play with mommy's iPad on the bed."

"Okay."

They watched as he cleaned his hands off with the napkin and hurried of to his parents' room.

"Bonnie informed me that you're sick." Stefan said turning back to her.

She sighed, "Yeah. I went to the doctors some months ago just for a checkup and they ran some blood test and imagine my shock when I got a call back from my doctor telling me the news."

"Is there anything that we can do?"

She smiled. "Thanks for the offer, Stefan, but no. The good news is that they caught it soon enough so it should hopefully be easy to maintain. I mean I'll still die, but at least I'll be able to live about fifteen more years."

"I'm so sorry, Ms. Julia."

"Sorry for what, that's great news. I'm not dead yet and I don't plan to be anytime soon. I've got fifteen more years and I plan to be alive during every day of it." Stefan smiled at her words. "And please, call me Julia it's making me feel like a ninety year old woman with the Ms. in front of it."

Stefan chuckled. "You got it, Julia."

The adults smiled and sat back in their seats.

"So, how did you and Bonnie meet?"

"Oh that's a long story." Stefan said.

Julia tilted her head to the side waiting for Stefan to continue.

Well on the bright side the explaining didn't take as long as she thought. Maybe it had something to do with her friends being unwillingly mute by shock or just petrified. She forced a smile looking between the two and their dropped jaws hoping for one of them to say anything.

"I uh, are you okay, Bonnie?"

"Yeah do you need us to get you help?"

"Guys I'm not crazy,"

"That's exactly something a crazy person would say."

Bonnie grunted and pulled out her cell phone and called home pressing the speaker button so her friends could hear.

"Miss me already?" Stefan asked answering the phone.

"Stefan?!" Elena said out of utter shock.

"What's wrong, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine, I just told Caroline and Elena about us or should I say you." Bonnie explained.

Stefan let out a breath of relief. "Well guys believe her, she brought me back and I don't plan on getting shot anytime soon."

The blonde and brunette exchanged looks still not believing what they're hearing. Bonnie tried not to laugh at the looks on their faces.

"Alright, babe, I'll call you later."

"Alright, I love you."

"I love you too, bye."

Bonnie hung up the phone and put it back in her pocket with her friends still looking at her like she was a nut.

"So I know I just heard him, but I won't fully believe unless I see him in the flesh." Caroline said after a while.

Bonnie shrugged, "Then I guess we're heading back to Mystic Falls."

The girls looked at each other and Elena stood up going to pack a bag.

Stefan chuckled hanging the phone up and went to go clean off the table. Julia had left only minutes before Bonnie had called and he was somewhat glad that she did because that phone call would've been hard to explain.

"Was that mommy?" Thomas asked running up to him.

"Yeah, but don't worry she'll call back later then you could talk to her."

Thomas still seemed a bit disappointed and Stefan didn't like that look so he picked him up in his arms twirling him around gaining giggles from Thomas. He held him so he could pretend that he was flying around the apartment lifting him higher every now and then.

"What do you want to do next?" Stefan asked returning his feet to the ground.

"Can we go to the park?"

"Absolutely, lets get our shoes on."

Stefan pushed Thomas on the swing for a little then let him be once he saw Adam and his little sister Angie.

The two men shook hands, "What's up man?"

"Nothing much. Bonnie went to New York to visit some friends so Tom and I get to spend some time together."

"How long is she gone?"

"Today and tomorrow although, I have a feeling that she'll be back earlier than expected."

Adam tilted his head to the side. "Why do you say that?"

He shrugged, "Just a feeling."

Adam chuckled and the men got started on another conversation.

* * *

Stefan was going to kill whoever was at the door at this hour. Whoever it was, they were lucky that they didn't wake Thomas or they would've had hell to pay. Stefan swung open the door and his once angry mood instantly turned happy once he saw who was behind it.

Bonnie smiled and walked in closing the door behind her and didn't get the chance to get a word out before he pulled her into a kiss.

"Someone missed me." Bonnie teased.

"How about I take you to the bedroom to show just how much I've missed you."

Bonnie bit hard on her bottom lip ready to jump in his arms, but she remembered that she didn't come alone.

"That sounds very tempting, but I have two surprises for you."

Stefan raised an eyebrow while Bonnie moved to the door. He had to wait a few seconds but soon Caroline and Elena came to vision. He smiled at the two and Caroline pushed past Elena rushing up to Stefan touching his face.

"I've only heard of this happening once before and that was with Jesus Christ." Caroline said still touching his face.

"Yeah well the difference is I didn't die to save the sins of the people."

"Yeah, but… Jesus."

"Stefan, but close."

Bonnie shook her head. "Care, I think you can stop touching him now."

"I just need a few more seconds until this all processes."

"I can't believe it's really you." Elena said then pulled him into a hug.

Stefan smiled and hugged her back. All the attention was taken off of Stefan and was turned to Thomas who just walked in.

"Mommy?"

"Hey, baby, did we wake you?"

"Aw, Tommy do you remember us? Auntie Caroline and Auntie Elena."

Thomas nodded with a smile and walked over to the two girls hugging their legs. He held onto Elena a little longer though causing a few eyebrows to raise.

Stefan looked over at Bonnie and had to stop himself from laughing at the look on her face. Elena chuckled a little when he pulled away.

"Alright, Thomas it's time for you to go back to bed." Bonnie said walking him back to his room.

"It looks like someone has a crush." Stefan said under his breath making sure that Bonnie didn't hear.

The girls chuckled and sat on the couch. They got a little conversation started before Bonnie came back and sat on his lap and the girls smiled slightly at the two.

"Is it weird that I'm already adjusted to this whole resurrection thing?"

"Yeah me too." Elena agreed. "It's like you never left, Stefan."

"Well I'm glad. It's nice to see you guys again."

They talked for about two hours just catching up and Bonnie told them that they could share the extra room if they wanted which they did.

* * *

Bonnie tried to stop her giggles but was finding it all too hard. Stefan had his lips on her neck moving up under her chin.

"Stefan-"

"Shh," he sounded against her lips.

A smile appeared on their faces and Stefan connected their lips. He rolled so the he was on his back and Bonnie sat up straddling his his hip removing her shirt.

"Bonnie we have guests, such a naughty girl." Stefan said running his hands up her thighs.

"What's my punishment?"

Stefan sat up and pulled her into a messy kiss, "Hot," he spoke against her lips the kissed her again. "Quiet…back scratching…lip biting, rough, _rough_ sex."

Stefan lips moved to cover hers returning her back to the mattress.

Elena had woken up about ten minutes ago and decided to finally get ready and couldn't help but notice that she had a little watcher.

"Hey Thomas."

"Hi."

Elena smiled at how cute he sounded. "Did you have a good sleep?"

He nodded and walked further into the bathroom stepping on his stepping stool. Elena watched as he took out his toothbrush from the holder and ran it under the water before squeezing his toothpaste on the bristles. He smiled over at her before brushing his teeth. All Elena could do was shake her head. He was only two and the boy had more game then most guys and it didn't help that he was a little cutie too. She rubbed his head before walking out stopping by Bonnie and Stefan's room to see if she heard any noise and smiled when she didn't thinking back to just hours ago when they were going at it like monkeys. She's a fairly light sleeper and all it took was a moan that was a little too loud to wake her up.

On the other side of the door, Stefan peeled open his eyes one at a time taking an arm from around Bonnie to wipe the sleep off his eyes. He smiled then rested his head back down on the pillow breathing in his wife's scent and pulled her closer to his body.

"We should get up." Bonnie said breathing out.

"Just five more minutes."

She smiled. "We have to get Thomas ready and fed."

"Fine, for our son, I'll get up." Bonnie chuckled and pressed a kiss to his lips and got out of bed.

Bonnie walked back to Thomas' room and was surprised to see him not in there. She narrowed her eyes and walked to the living room and saw him sitting with Elena just staring googlie eyed at her. She raised an eyebrow at how he looked, never even thinking that he was liking girls yet. Weren't they supposed to have cooties?

"Good morning."

Elena looked up from her phone and smiled at her friend.

"Good morning, Bon."

"I see Thomas is keeping you company."

Elena chuckled. "Yeah we've spent the last thirty minutes together. He's such a sweetie."

Bonnie noticed the smile that grew on her sons face once Elena said that.

"Good morning!" Caroline smiled walking in.

"Hey, Care. Did you guys sleep okay?"

The blonde and brunette exchanged looks then returned their vision back to Bonnie.

"Yeah, we slept fine." Caroline answered with Elena nodding.

Bonnie smiled then walked back to the bathroom to start her routine. She heard Stefan talking to the girls a little then he joined her in the bathroom.

"Do you see how Thomas is all googlie eyed with Elena?"

"Yeah I think it's pretty cute."

Bonnie looked over at Stefan like he was stupid which had him looking confused.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Yeah, he's just going to get himself hurt because there's no way that he and Elena will ever happen."

"Babe, I think you're overreacting a little, it's not like the boy will ask her out on a date or something, it's just a little crush."

Bonnie let out an exhale and Stefan smiled rubbing her back.

"Besides it's not like they're staying here all that long, right?"

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"You see, you've got nothing to worry about."

Stefan kissed her temple then started brushing his teeth.

_Nothing to worry about my ass_, Bonnie thought watching Thomas carefully pick out flowers for Elena as a going back home gift. Her friends had to go back to their normal lives or somewhat normal lives since Bonnie kind of introduced them to the supernatural world.

"Come on, Tom or you're going to miss them leaving."

He still ran through his options once more before picking out a bouquet of colorful flowers. Bonnie picked up some lilies for Caroline and they walked to the register.

"I want to pay for it." Thomas said to Bonnie's surprise.

Bonnie was just going to hand him a couple of singles, but Thomas pulled out his own money and handed it to the lady. It was only a dollar, but the woman behind the register gave it to him anyways and Bonnie topped his off as well as the ones she got for Caroline.

"Where did you get money?" Bonnie asked strapping them in.

"Daddy gave it to me because I used the potty."

Bonnie let out a breath then closed his door hopping into her seat. When they arrived, the girls and Stefan were standing outside and she noticed someone else and further into her investigation she saw that it was Adam. She was wondering what he was doing there but figured she should get out and walk over there instead of staying in the car and wondering. She grabbed Thomas from his seat and to his objection held his hand while crossing the street and she guesses his fusing was because he wanted to see like a big boy in front of Elena.

As they were getting closer she noticed something that would not sit well with Thomas. It seemed as if Elena and Adam had hit it off, they were only interested in another and their bodies were pretty close in proximity.

"Hey, guys." Bonnie said and realized that she was right when Adam and Elena didn't break away from their conversation.

She looked over at Stefan with the 'I told you so' eyes causing him to scratch the back of his head. She looked down at Thomas who didn't seem to mind their talking, she figured, because he walked straight up to her and lifted the flowers in her face.

"I got these for you."

Elena smiled looking down and bent her knees, "Thank you, they're beautiful."

"Just like you."

Elena laughed some and Bonnie looked over at Stefan wondering where lines like that even came from. Stefan shrugged but something told her that he knew exactly where they came from; his own mouth.

"You're so sweet, Thomas. Can I have a hug?"

He nodded and walked into her arms bringing his arms around her. A little smile was on his face as he pulled away and pressed a kiss to her cheek. Stefan held a proud look on his face and crossed his arms under his chest.

_That's my boy,_ Stefan thought nodding.

Bonnie handed Caroline her flowers then kissed her on the cheek causing a few laughs. They talked for a little while then the two were off with them waving until they turned the corner. Stefan discreetly gave Thomas a high five and Bonnie noticed anyway but decided to not say anything because they were bonding and don't want to ruin the moment.

"Hey, Bon, can I talk to you for a sec?"

She looked back at Stefan who told her that they'll be heading in to make lunch then turned to face Adam.

"Sure, what's up?"

"I want to apologize to you. I damaged your friendship with Bella and I was just being selfish."

"It's fine, Adam."

He smiled. "Do you think there's a way that we could be friends? I promise I won't try anything, I'm sure Stefan would kick my ass if I did."

Bonnie chuckled. "You can take him." They shared a smile. "But seriously, I would love to be your friend."

Adam nodded and they decided on hugging before going their separate ways.

Bonnie felt as if her life was getting the pieces back together, Bella was talking to her again, Adam wanted to be just friends, Stefan and her were married, Caroline and Elena knew everything there was to know about her crazy life, and she noticed that her son had game.

Thinking about her life, she couldn't stop her mind from wondering to Ms. Julia's. Bonnie decided to stop by for a quick visit and put on a smile when the door opened.

"Bonnie, you're back early."

"How did you know I was gone?" Bonnie asked walking in.

"Oh, that boyfriend of yours, who is very cute, invited me over for lunch yesterday."

"That was sweet." Bonnie said smiling.

"It really was, he's a keeper, Bonnie hold on to that one."

"Trust me, I will… are you going somewhere?" Bonnie asked when she noticed a suitcase on the floor.

Julia nodded, "Yes, I'm going to visit my family. I need to spend some time with them while I'm still healthy and have enough to travel."

"Where are you going?"

"Just to North Carolina, I'm glad they don't live far."

"Do you need help getting there? I could-"

"I'll be fine, Bonnie. Having leukemia taught me that I should've spent more time with my family and even though they annoy the shit out of me they're still family and I want you to spend as much time with yours as you can. Tell them that you love them, tell them that you appreciate them, and tell them that you're thankful for them because one day, it could all be gone and you're just sitting alone clouding your head with all the things that you should've said."

Bonnie nodded and walked over to her neighbor hugging her. "I love you, I appreciate you and I'm so thankful that you're in my life. Have a good trip home."

"I love you, I appreciate you, and I'm thankful for you, baby."

Bonnie had to stop a tear from leaving her eye then hugged her once again.

"Wait, do you want to say goodbye to Thomas?"

"No, I don't want his last memory of me is me saying goodbye."

"Last?"

"I'm not coming back, Bonnie I'm going to live out the rest of my days with my family."

Bonnie frowned as Julia wheeled her bags to the elevator. Bonnie waved her goodbye as the doors shut and turned her head when she heard a door open.

"Babe, what are you doing out here?"

"I don't want to talk about or else I'll cry and I don't want to cry."

"Hey," Stefan said wrapping her in his arms, "what happened? You can tell me."

Bonnie felt a tear glide it's way down her cheek followed by a few more and just held him tighter.

"She's gone, Stefan." Bonnie managed through tears.

"Who? Who's gone?" Stefan rubbed her back.

"Ms. Julia"

"Did she-"

"No, she didn't die, but she sounded like she didn't have a lot of time left either. She left and said that she wasn't coming back."

Stefan lifted her chin to wipe some of her tears away hating to see her so upset. He kissed the top of her head hugging her again and held on to her until the tears stopped flowing.

Stefan noticed that Bonnie was still upset about earlier and knew that he had to do something to get her out of her funk. He was sad about hearing that Julia was gone too, but right now he needed to make his woman happy or at least smile. He figured the best way to do that was through a massage so he could rub all her distress away and hopefully make her feel better, but first; a bubble bath. With Thomas' help, Stefan ran the bath adding some bath salts, bubbles, and rose petals sprinkling them over the water. He lit a few candles and went to go get Bonnie. He pulled her up from the bed and started to undress her.

"Stefan, what are you doing?"

"Shh, just go with the flow." He said then helped her in her robe.

Bonnie narrowed her eye at him as he led her to the bathroom and once Thomas saw them, he pressed the play button like Stefan had told him to and soft music filled the bathroom. Bonnie smiled at Thomas who was dressed in one of his church suits then walked out letting his parents be.

Stefan closed the door slightly then untied her robe then helped her into the bath. He placed a lingering kiss to her cheek before going after her lips.

"I'll be back." Stefan pulled away standing up.

Bonnie watched him leave then got a little more comfortable by sinking herself down in more. Stefan returned shortly with a glass of white wine and handed it to Bonnie.

"Let me know when you're ready." Were his parting words.

Bonnie nodded taking a sip before closing her eyes taking the time out to empty her mind.

About an hour later, Bonnie decided to get out so she washed herself off some and dried herself off. She walked back to the room and felt herself almost wanting to cry seeing their room lit up with candles and the sheets on the bed were change to white ones while Stefan was arranging things on a near table.

"What's all this?"

Stefan turned and smiled noticing a smile was on her own her face. He walked over to her and placed a kiss to her lips before walking her over to the bed.

"I'm giving my lady a massage."

Stefan removed the robe from her body and placed a towel over her lower half before rubbing the honeysuckle smelling oil in his hands. His hands swiftly moved up her back then started circles with his thumbs.

"I know you've been feeling a little depressed over Ms. Julia," Stefan started speaking lowly, "but I want you to know that everything, every situation has a positive side. When I died I bet you had to grow up fast and learn how to deal with troubles and struggles on your own and you probably never asked for help either. You learned how to cry but suck it all up acting like a supermom so Thomas wouldn't see you upset and start to worry about you. Those are positives. You've learned and grown into a stronger person because you didn't have me around all the time to be strong for you." Stefan moved his hands to her shoulders to rub those then moved to her lower back.

"With this situation with Ms. Julia, Bonnie I want you to focus on the happiness." He started up again. "I want you to think about how she's going to see her family, how she's going to have lots of laughs and smile probably more than she has in a while and most importantly, I want you to focus on how she's living. She's not dead and I bet she doesn't plan to be anytime soon because she's living her life and chooses to spend whatever she has left with her family and that's what makes her happy. Focus on happiness and not sadness."

Bonnie softly nodded realizing what he was saying was true. Why should she be crying and depressed when Ms. Julia is on the ride about to hopefully have one of the best times in her life. Why should she be so sad when there are so many things to he happy about? Focusing on happiness could be sometimes hard to do, but if we don't and let stuff get to us, we'll be living depressed lives and who wants to do that when they're so many things to be happy about. There is always something left to love.

"Stefan, I love you, I appreciate you, and I'm thankful that someone like you is in my life."

"Ditto." Stefan said causing her to laugh some and he moved his hands down to her feet.

* * *

Once her massage was over, she got changed into something comfortable, and laid in the bed with Stefan. He wrapped his arm along the side of her body and rubbed her stomach a few times.

"You're too good for me, Stefan."

"Don't you start with that, Bennett."

"But it's true, you're-"

"I'm with you, I want to be with you, I'm in love with _you_. I wouldn't trade that for anything."

Stefan kissed her nose then traded for her lips. She held onto him tightly just like Ms. Julia had said and she doesn't plan on letting him go anytime soon either.

**A/N: Guys I think something's wrong… I can't find Stefan Salvatore on EBay **


	12. Chapter 12

Bonnie yawned and decided to close her eyes for a few seconds until the bread was toasted. Her head slowly dropped and quickly snapped back up yawning again. You might be asking why this lovely Bennett is tired and it all chalks down to the little one that calls her 'mommy' on a daily basis.

Thomas had a few nightmares the previous night and she and Stefan couldn't get much sleep trying to comfort him when he would wake up crying. Practically sleepwalking, Bonnie threw the bread the was now burnt in the trash, cut off the flames and walked back to her room. She was starving but would delay her hunger not wanting to burn the building down.

She lightly chuckled hearing Stefan snore loudly the closer she got to the room. Usually she couldn't sleep with the noise but she was tired enough to sleep through an earthquake. She pushed Thomas who was resting under Stefan's arm a little closer closer to his father so she could have enough room to get comfortable and as soon as her eyelids shut, Bonnie was fast asleep.

* * *

Bonnie woke up with a loud snore sounding like she was some type of farm animal and looked beside her only to see Stefan who had rolled over on his stomach.

"Stef," Bonnie rocked his body rubbing her eyes.

"Just five more minutes." He lifted his arm shooing her away.

"Stefan where's Thomas?"

"He's in the…bathroom."

Bonnie nodded then laid back down and soon she felt Thomas crawl in the bed as well. She felt like crying when he poked her.

"Mommy, I'm hungry."

"Ask your father to fix you a bowl of cereal."

Stefan whined and Bonnie would've laughed if she wasn't so tired.

"Bud, d'you think you could wait five more minutes? Daddy is very tired you can play with the iPad if you want."

"Okay."

Stefan smiled and laid back down and felt like he got up as soon as he closed his eyes when Thomas informed him that five minutes had passed.

"Alright, we got Captain Crunch and Cheerios. Pick your poison."

"Hmm… Cheerios!"

Stefan nodded and got out a bowl, poured some milk, then added the O shaped cereal. Instead of going back to bed, Stefan decided to pour himself a bowl and join Thomas. He knew that if they were planning to have another kid that waking up at all hours of the morning would be apart of his daily routine for some months.

"Hey, Tom, what do think about having a little brother or sister?"

Stefan watched him think while chewing and when he thought he was about to respond, he took a sip of drink instead. Stefan chuckled slightly at his son shaking his head.

"It's okay I guess."

"You guess? You don't want to be a big brother?" Stefan asked then took a bite.

"I don't know, it's too much responsibility."

Stefan almost spit out his cereal laughing at his response. "Bud, you're too funny."

Shortly after the subject changed to Stefan asking him some educational questions, Bonnie decided to get out of bed. Stefan teased her with the line of "look whose risen from the dead" and all she did was give him a sarcastic smile and take her seat beside Thomas.

"I haven't been this tired since Thomas was born." Bonnie said putting her elbows on the table.

"Why are you tired mommy?"

"Well since you went behind our backs and watched that scary movie and had nightmares you kept waking me up."

"I'm sorry."

Bonnie sighed, "I know, just don't do that again."

"But I was trying to watch the Disney channel."

"So next time you wake me or daddy up so we could find it for you instead of you watching a scary movie, okay?"

Thomas nodded looking down. Bonnie rubbed his back, ran her fingers through her hair, then got up to attempt toast for the second time this morning. Shortly after she heard Thomas run off, she was lifted off the ground and sat on the counter. If she wasn't starving she would've been more than turned on, but she wanted her toast.

"You're so sexy." Stefan touched her makeup-less face and kissed her.

Bonnie couldn't help but kiss him back and circle her arms around his neck.

"Let's have a wedding."

"What?" Bonnie pulled away from his lips.

"We could have a small one. You could invite your friends if you want or it could just be us three. I just want to see you walk down the aisle with a white dress so I could just shake my head because I'm the luckiest man on this earth."

Bonnie nodded her head, "Okay."

Stefan smiled and kissed her again holding her closer.

"I have to call Caroline and Elena!" Bonnie hopped off the counter and ran to the room.

Stefan smiled watching her leave then quickly tuned the stove off when he smelt something burning.

* * *

Stefan figured that this time was better than any other to come clean. Come clean to his brother that is. He talked it over with Bonnie and they both agreed that it was a good idea. He was getting married and couldn't think of anyone better to attend his wedding other than his big brother Damon Salvatore. Since Damon wasn't the last person that Stefan had touched, he still remembers all their memories and moments together. He remembers how Damon had enough of the abuse that their parents were giving and how he got a job and saved up enough money to get the both of them out of there ASAP. He remembers their struggle for the first year and a half and how he had to grow up fast and get a job to help support. All of that ended up worth it in the end and he could never be more thankful for his brother.

Standing in front of his old house with the numbers 5312 nailed on the side of the threshold, Stefan took a deep breath and meet his knuckles with the wood. Tears swelled up in his eyes finally realizing that he was going to see his brother for the first time in two and a half years, and when the door opened, Stefan felt a tear roll down his cheek.

Damon stood there not believing what was before his eyes. He met his palm with his cheek slapping himself a few times and when the figure of his brother wouldn't go away, Damon didn't know what to think.

"Damon, it's me Stefan."

His brother shook his head, "No, you're dead, this is a dream. I'm dreaming."

Stefan walked further in and placed his hands on the sides of his face searching his eyes.

"Damon, I'm here, I'm alive."

Damon pulled his hands away, "No! You're dead, we buried you I watched as you descended into the ground." He dropped to his knees. "You were dead."

Stefan joins his brother on the floor and pulled him into a hug. Tears were running from both of their eyes and Stefan let out a breath when he felt Damon hug him back.

"How?"

"Bonnie brung me back."

Damon looked up at him with questionable eyes and Stefan started to explain everything. He told his brother about Saul and how he saved him, he told him about how he could appear to Thomas and Bonnie. He told him about Antonio and how everything went down that night and how he lost his memory of Bonnie and his son.

Damon didn't know what to think and quite frankly he didn't care because he had his little brother back. He remembers soaking his lever in alcohol and countless bar fights that he had gotten into when Stefan died. He remembers thinking about ending his own life but then he got the news saying that Stefan's killer had been captured. He was thankful for that phone call because if it hadn't happened at that exact moment, he wasn't sure where he would've been right now.

"There's one more thing, Damon."

"What?"

"Bonnie and I are getting married and I would like it if you would marry us."

"This is all too much." Damon said practically whispering. "I mean I would be honored to, but goodness."

Stefan cracked a smile, "I know it's a lot to take in but I had to tell you."

"I'm glad you did, brother." Damon patted his back and pulled him in another hug still in awe about him being back.

Bonnie wasn't surprised to see both Damon and Stefan walking into the apartment but what she was surprised about was Damon hugging her.

"Thank you for bringing my brother back."

Bonnie smiled and looked over at Stefan who was smiling as well. "Anytime."

Damon pulled away just to hug her again then called out Thomas' name so he could see his nephew.

"Uncle Damon!"

"Tommy boy!"

Damon lifted Thomas in his arms and kissed his cheek. While they started talking about various topics, Stefan walked up to Bonnie and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I called up Bonnie and Caroline."

"What they say?"

"More like screamed." They chuckled.

"You didn't call Bella?"

"I tried but the line was busy but I'll try again later."

Stefan nodded then met their lips only to pull away when Damon cleared his throat.

"Hey sick-o's, your son here wants to go to the park."

Bonnie stopped her eye roll, "Go get your shoes on."

Thomas nodded and ran back to his room only to return with shoes in hand handing them to Damon who helped him put them on. They all decided to go to watch Thomas play and for them just to catch up. Mid-laughing, Bonnie heard her phone ring and looked at the ID to see Bella returning her call. She walked off a little leaving the brothers alone then answered the phone.

"Hey, Bell"

"Hey, Bonnie sorry I couldn't pick up later."

"No, it's fine I just have some news to tell you... I'm getting married!"

"What?! To who?"

Bonnie laughed a little, "Don't you remember that guy that was in the photo?"

"Stefan, right? Bonnie I'm happy for you I don't know him, but he looks good for you. When's the wedding?"

"Soon. I just have to get a dress and find a place and I guess set a date, but soon."

"I call a bridesmaid position!"

"Of course," Bonnie giggled, "you get to meet Caroline and Elena too."

"I hope they like me,"

"I'm sure they will... I'll talk to you later."

The friends exchanged goodbyes and when Bonnie turned around the boys were walking towards her with a sad faced Thomas.

"What happened?"

"He fell off the swing but he took it like a solider, no tears." Damon said.

Bonnie still took his face in her hands searching for scratches or anything out of place.

"Are you okay, baby?" Bonnie asked when she didn't find anything.

Thomas nodded and sucked in.

"You can cry if you want to," she noticed him holding back tears, "I know it hurt."

"I'm okay."

Bonnie picked him up and started walking back towards the apartment forgetting that Stefan and Damon were even there. She's so used to being a single mother that being on her own with Thomas just comes natural to her. The brothers exchanged looks and walked after the mother talking about how Thomas is going to be a mamas boy.

* * *

Stefan watched as Bonnie strutted around the room half naked enjoying every move she made. Her hair basically all over the place as she looked through draws for something to wear, her breasts looked good enough to stick his head between in the strapless creme bra. Her stomach, flat with slight abs and if he just met her he never would've guessed that she had a kid. He couldn't wait to picture it round carrying his child hopefully a few times over to expand his family name. The curve of her ass down to the length of her smooth legs down to her pedicured toes. He had to stop himself from staring too hard or he would've had something to deal with later.

"Stefan have you seen that green top I wore last week? I know I washed it I just can't find it."

"No, I haven't seen it."

It wasn't a total lie he's seen it a few days ago in one of his draws, the set of draws that Bonnie didn't even bother looking through and after watching her struggle some more, he got up to help her look for it and is that...is that the shirt she was looking for?

"Is this it?"

Bonnie turned and cavorted running into his arms.

"Thank you," she said then pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Don't I get a little more?" Stefan asked pulling her closer. "I mean I did find your shirt."

Bonnie smiled and rolled her eyes slightly. They stayed where they were both wanting the other to make the first move. His fingers graced the start of her ass letting her know what he'll do once she makes her move. Bonnie bites her lower lip then raises her heels some to meet her lips with his. Stefan smiles from the moan he gets from her when he grips her fat.

"Five minutes." Stefan says walking her back.

"Close the door."

He uses her back to obey her command and lifts her legs around his waist carrying her to the bed.

She didn't have time to take a good shower before she left so she hoped that she didn't smell like sex when looking for a dress. She didn't want to get anything too fancy or something over the top, just a simple, nice white dress…with a train…and a few gems…and something that makes her feel like a princess.

She drove to pick up Bella before driving to the hotel to meet Caroline and Elena.

"Who's ready to shop?" Caroline asked once everyone was introduced.

"Lets do this!"

While the girls were out shopping, Stefan decided to pay Antonio a visit. If it wasn't for him, Stefan doesn't know if he would've been here right now. He preformed the spell to bring him back and he wanted to thank him for giving his life back. He only knew one place to find him and that was at his shop and to his luck, he was there.

"Hey,"

"Stefan, right?"

"Yeah, listen man I just want to thank you for everything that you've done for me and I'm so thankful."

"Don't sweat it, man. I saw how much Bonnie loves you and I couldn't pass it up."

Stefan smiled and nodded. "Hey, listen Bonnie and I are getting married soon and I would like it if you came. We don't have an exact day yet, but I would appreciate it of you stopped by."

"Absolutely and congratulations."

"Thanks, I'll give you an invite or I'll have Bonnie call you."

The men shook hands and Stefan pulled him into a hug before walking out.

This was the one. Everyone thought so and it was the only dress she tried on that made her feel like a bride. The bad news was that it was a little over her price range, but her friends so generously offered to pitch in because they couldn't see her in anything else.

The heart shaped neckline and tight bustier covered with crystals down to the ball gown skirt (that she wants to take a few layers off), and the train of the veil that covered the back of her head cascading down her back and onto the floor.

"This is the dress." Bonnie said looking in the mirror flating out the skirt some.

Her friends came up to hug her all expressing their excitement and saying that they couldn't believe that she was getting married. Bonnie couldn't believe that she was getting married. In her mind the only person that she wanted to marry was Stefan and that seemed impossible until a month ago. She was happy and she was excited and the only thing that was on her mind right now was setting a date and walking down that aisle.

The date was set, the venue was picked. The cake was ordered and the invites were out. Damon was certified and made sure to practice his script every morning and night until the big day. The soon-to-be's were in love more than ever and couldn't wipe the smiles off their faces even if they tried. With the help of Damon, Stefan went to go pick out a band to accompany Bonnie's ring and was on his way out when he decided to get her a new ring all together. He wanted this to be their fresh start and he wanted to give her a ring to symbolize that start. The rose gold ring was the one to catch his eye with its diamonds surrounding the band, he couldn't pass it up. Paying in cash that he's saved up since he was ten, glad that Damon didn't decide to throw away his belonging in the boardinghouse, Stefan paid for the ring and planned to give it to her for Christmas which was just a few hours away. He made sure to stop at a toy store to get Thomas that truck that he's been begging for and a little something for Bonnie's friends who would be coming over for Christmas dinner over at the boardinghouse.

Stefan arrived home and quickly hid the gifts he bought under the pile of clothes in his drawer. Bonnie wasn't home yet but he decided to wait until everyone was asleep before he boxed and wrapped the gifts not wanting to take any chances.

Feeling a little bored, he went out for a walk getting familiar with the place. He hasn't been around much besides the store and all the other times he was drove somewhere but he never got to experience downtown Mystic Falls on a more personal level. It was a quiet little town with all sorts of shops on every corner and all different kinds of folk either with coffee cups in their hands or their phones not paying much of their surroundings any attention. By the time he gets back, it looks as if Bonnie had just gotten in herself.

"Was the dress fixed to your liking?" Stefan asked after kissing her.

"Yes, everything is perfect." She smiled, "what'd you do today?"

He watched as she took off her coat and laid it on the back of the chair then fixed her sweater.

"I went a little shopping for tomorrow."

"What did you get?"

"That's a surprise, you'll have to wait."

"Can I get a hint?"

"Nope."

"Pleeeaaassaseeeee"

Stefan shook his head, "No, _Thomas_, you'll just have to be patient."

Bonnie chuckled and kisses him to which he grabbed her hips kissing her back just as needly.

"What time is T's rehearsal over?"

The daycare that Thomas attends, is throwing a holiday play which would be preformed later tonight. He was the Christmas tree and had a small talking and singing solo that Bonnie has helped him practice a few times when she found out the news.

"In a few minutes which gives us no time." Bonnie said knowing what was on his mind.

"Next time then." Stefan pulled her in for another kiss then they left to go pick up their son.

They arrived just in time as the kids and teachers were spilling out the building ready to be picked up. Stefan watched from the mirror as Bonnie walked up to Thomas who was running toward her. He squints his eyes before they widen as he watches Bonnie shout running up to him and pushes Thomas to the side to let herself get hit by the car instead. Stefan jumps out of the car but is blocked from moving any further by his seat belt. He practically rips the belt off before running up to her sliding some on his knees when he reached her face. Thomas is crying loudly in the background but he couldn't remove his eyes from her. His hands shook as he touched the side of her face and tears fell from his eyes.

"Bonnie," Stefan couldn't bring himself to any other words they all got stuck in his throat.

The sounds of sirens filled the air and soon Stefan was asked to back away so they could assist her. He looked around for Thomas and saw him watching with a tear stained face.

"Are you okay, bud?" Stefan asked noticing some scratches on his face.

"I'm okay, dad."

Stefan hugged him and kissed his cheek lifting him in his arms. Dodging everyone and their questions, Stefan buckled Thomas in his car seat and followed behind the ambulance.

He was trying to stay calm for Thomas but was finding the wait hard. His foot bounced rapidly but stopped when Caroline placed her hand on his knee.

"She'll be fine, Stefan."

He nodded and let out a breath then stood up once he heard her name.

"Bonnie Bennett, I'm looking for Bonnie Bennett, I'm her father."

"Mr. Bennet,"

The worried father turned and thought that his eyes were playing with him because he came to face the man that he saw die two years ago.

"S-Stefan?"

The man in question walked up to him and hugged him and they both let tears slide down their cheeks both crying for two reasons.

* * *

Stefan waited with his head down waiting for his love to wake up. He was glad when the doctor said that surgery went well and that she would be fine and all he had to do was wait. Rudy took Thomas over his house and Stefan promised to call him as soon as she woke up.

Her finger twitched catching his attention and shortly her eyes peeling open.

"Bonnie?"

"Stefan?" Her voice was broken and fragile but he understood.

"It's me, baby." Stefan moved up to kiss her head and ran his hand along the top of her head.

He got in the bed with her when she started to cry, "It's okay, you're okay."

"I was pregnant, Stefan."

"What?"

"When the doctor told me," she choked, "the news it was like my heart stopped. I was pregnant, Stefan but I lost it. I lost our baby." He was scared to wrap his arms around her scared to break her even more. He just caressed the side of her face and wiped her tears away.

"Don't focus on that," Stefan shook his head, "happiness; remember? You're alive you get to live."

"But the baby-"

"Maybe we can try again. I'm just happy that you're okay." Stefan kissed her lips before her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Stefan moved his head to look in her eyes and he hated seeing so much pain and loss in them. He placed his hand on her gently on her stomach letting a tear slip from his eye as they silently mourned their lost child.

A few hours later, Bonnie woke up next to Stefan who had his hand placed lightly on her back. She smiled at his sleepy state and carefully placed her hand on the side of his face causing him to stir a little but remain asleep.

"Stefan— Stef,"

"Hmm?"

"Is Thomas okay?"

"He's fine. He has some scratches but he's okay." Stefan said opening his eyes.

"Is he with Damon?"

"No, he's with your father who I should call by the way." He remembered.

"Wait, you saw my dad?"

"Yeah I asked Damon to call him."

"Did he see you?"

He nodded, "Yeah. He didn't ask much questions like I thought he would've. We sat down and I told him and he just accepted it like it was nothing."

"That's good I guess."

"Yeah. I should call him to let him know that you're up and maybe him and T would like to stop by."

Bonnie nodded and Stefan kissed her before getting up to make the call. While Stefan was outside, the nurse came to check in on Bonnie to see if everything was going good; which it was. She had broken ribs, wrist and arm and she was thankful for the pain killers or else she wouldn't be feeling as well as she is. The nurse told her that it was a miracle that she didn't suffer from internal bleeding and that she had a guardian angle up there and Bonnie ghostly smiled thinking of who it was. Stefan returned shortly and had a little talk with the nurse before she left.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. My side hurts but I'm fine."

"Do you want me to get you something to eat?" Stefan asked smoothing out her hair.

"I'm fine," Bonnie yawned. "I'm just a little tired."

"Well get some rest, I'll be here when you wake up, alright?" Bonnie nodded and Stefan pressed a kiss to her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed again before Bonnie shut her eyes only to wake up an hour and a half later to Thomas' face. She smiled at him glad to see that he was okay, even though Stefan said that he was fine it was still nice to see it for herself. She turned her head hearing voices then saw her father and Stefan talking before turning noticing that she was up.

"Hey, baby girl."

"Hey, dad,"

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm good. Just a little sore, but I'm fine."

Rudy smiled and kissed her forehead. She then turned to Thomas who was calling her name,

"I'm sorry, mommy."

"This isn't your fault, T, okay?"

He nodded and Bonnie kissed his head hugging him with her good arm.

"Wait shouldn't you be getting ready for your play?"

"I don't want to go."

"What? But you're the best Christmas tree that ever stepped foot on stage. I say you go and show everyone just how good you are, alright?"

"But you can't see me..."

"Daddy can record it for me and when it's over, we can all watch it together, okay?"

Thomas nodded and crawled out the bed pulling his fathers arm telling him to hurry up. Bonnie smiled watching them leave.

* * *

Stefan hoped that he got everything he made sure to get the video camera and charged battery then helped Thomas with his costume but he felt like he was forgetting something but if he kept waiting they would be late.

Pulling up to the school, Stefan grabbed Thomas' hand as they crossed the street and took him back to were the other students were.

"Thomas! I wasn't expecting you here."

"Mommy said that she wanted be to go."

Ms. Sims smiled and told him to get ready while she talked to Stefan.

"Good luck out there, bud."

"Thanks, dad." Ms. Sims raised an eyebrow.

Stefan kissed his head and watched him go back with the other kids.

"How's Bonnie doing, Mr...?"

"You can call me Stefan and Bonnie's doing fine, thanks for asking."

"That's wonderful I was meaning to stop by but I got so caught up with everything."

"That's fine, I'll tell Bonnie that she's on your mind."

She smiled, "I should get back to the kids."

Stefan nodded and said his goodbye finding Rudy along with Damon in the crowd. The girls had planned to come but decided to keep Bonnie company which he figured was best. He found his seat just in time as he pressed the record button and the light dimmed.

One by one, each holiday was presented but Stefan wasn't paying much attention, he was mainly looking at Thomas who was nervously mouthing his lines in the background. Damon cheered loudly as his nephew stepped in the spotlight.

"Christmas is celebrated on December 25th by many people across the nation. It celebrates the birth of Jesus Christ and every year we get presents to celebrate."

Bonnie smiled widely watching the recording on the computer with everyone crowed around. She really wanted to skip the rest until his little solo part but waited it out. When 'We Wish you A Merry Christmas' started playing, the smile went on her face again waiting until Thomas stepped up.

"We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year!"

"Yay, Thomas!"

He smiled and Bonnie looked over at Stefan who was smiling too and realized that their smiles were identical. Lips pulled back to their teeth, puffy cheeks and eyes sparkling. It caused her to smile but then it faded realizing that possibly their lost son or daughter could've had that same smile.

"Are you okay, Bon?" Elena somewhat whispered.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

Elena knew that it meant she was anything but fine and made a note to talk to her as soon as she could get her alone.


	13. Chapter 13

Bonnie woke up to a mini Christmas tree on the corner of the mint wall with presents underneath. She looked around but spotted no one and found it pretty strange since someone is always there whenever she seems to wake up. She was going to lay back down when the door opened and in ran Thomas with Stefan telling him to slow down because "you can wake up mommy", but when he walked in he saw that she was already up.

"You're up early." He greeted with a kiss.

"Am I?"

"You usually wake up around ten and it's eight."

"Well it's Christmas it's tradition."

Stefan smiled and sat his coffee in the beside table.

"Can we open presents now?" Thomas asked pulling on his fathers sleeve.

Stefan looked over at Bonnie who nodded and he turned to his son to nod as well. Thomas' face lit up and went to retrieve his first present. Ripping the wrapping paper open Thomas was excited about each gift that he had received and made sure to thank his parents after they were all opened.

Stefan reached in the bag on the floor and pulled out a box handing it to Bonnie as Thomas was playing with his new truck.

"Is it a necklace?"

"Damn, how'd you know?"

"Cause I'm-" Bonnie gasped as she opened the box and spotted the ring. "Bonnie Bennett and I know everything." She finished with a whisper.

Stefan smiled and took the ring out the box carefully switching the old for the new.

"I want us to have a fresh start and I figured a fresh start needed a new ring."

Bonnie had tears lining her eyes as she looked down at the ring and over to Stefan. He leaned in and kissed her only to pull away when Thomas expressed his disgust. They laughed but Stefan quickly kissed her again before standing up to clean up the wallpaper that looked like a pile of leaves on the floor.

"What's the plan for you guys later?" Bonnie asked.

"Chillin," Stefan shrugged, "with you."

"Did Damon cancel dinner? I was hoping you bring me back a plate."

Stefan chuckled. "He didn't cancel it per-say..."

"Then why aren't you going?"

"Because you're here and I want to spend my Christmas with you…and Thomas."

Bonnie stretched out her good arm and Stefan walked over to her placing his hand at the side of her face making sure to not apply too much pressure. Bonnie hugged his neck and kissed his head.

"But it's boring here."

"We'll make it fun."

"I want you to go and have fun."

"I ain't going anywhere. I'm having fun with you."

Bonnie smiled and released him from her hold and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They shared one more kiss then the door opened in walking in Caroline, Elena, Bella and Damon.

"Merry Christmas!" Caroline said smiling.

"Merry Christmas,"

"Merry Christmas, Elena."

She smiled and knelt down. "Merry Christmas Tom."

He walked a little closer to hug her and Bonnie looked over at Stefan who could only shake his head.

"What are you guys doing here?" Bonnie asked with a smile hugging each of her friends.

"Well," Caroline started, "since you ruined our plans by getting hit by a car, we decided to spend Christmas here."

Bonnie laughed. "You guys do realize that you can't stay here all day, right?"

"Sure we can." Elena said pulling up a seat. "We paid one of the nurses off."

She laughed again and shook her head at her friends. "I love you guys."

"We love you too, Bon Bon, which is why we're choosing to spend our Christmas in this boring ass hospital room."

"Watch your mouth," Stefan warned.

Bonnie smiled but Damon rolled his eyes. After talking for a bit, they decided to open gifts that they got for one another. Bonnie felt a little bad since she left everyone's gifts hidden in their apartment but she made note to either ship it to them or make a trip the next time she got a chance.

"I bet all your plans with Stefan were ruined for tonight, huh?" Bella said filling the seat beside her friend.

The boys were out making a trip to Damon's packing as much food as they could in containers to sneak in leaving the girls alone for a bit.

"Yeah," Bonnie pouted. "But in a way it's okay because I was still trying to decide between a sexy Mrs. Clause or a naughty elf."

"Go with the elf, the Mrs. Clause thing to too used up." Elena said.

"Maybe next year"

"Yeah and who knows maybe you guys'll make a baby." Caroline wiggled her eyebrows.

Tears immediately filled her eyes and she tried to hold them back and the once joyous mood shifted to sadness.

"Little did we know, I already was."

"What?"

"Yeah," Bonnie wiped a tear away, "I was pregnant but when I got hit I lost her… or him."

"Bon,"

"Is that why you were so sad yesterday?" Elena asked to which Bonnie nodded. "I'm so sorry, Bon."

"When I told Stefan I just knew that he wanted to cry but he stayed strong for me. We've actually been trying for a few months now, but I guess this was for the best."

"Why?"

"We're not ready for another. Not yet. We're planning to move soon and with the stress of that and the wedding, it would've all just been too much."

Her friends sadly nodded and just as Elena was about to speak, the door opened and Thomas came running in.

"Thomas, this is the last time that I tell you to stop running in here, alright."

Bonnie bit the corner of her lip. It was something about Stefan in daddy mode that just turned her on.

"Sorry, dad."

Thomas soon went to the bathroom and Bonnie swears that if they were alone she would called him over and showed his lips just how turned on she was.

They started to unpack the food and plates and Bonnie had to ask Thomas if he washed his hands before went to eat. Stefan fed Bonnie her food since it was her right arm that was broken and even though she told him that she could eat with her left, Stefan argued otherwise and fed her a fork full of macaroni and cheese.

Caroline snickered at the two who were obviously having eye sex the entire time and even shared a fork. She was glad to see her bestie happy and in love even with all the things that she's been through.

When lunch was done, Rudy decided to make a visit and was surprised by how many people were in the room.

"Hey everyone."

Various greetings responded such as: _hey, dad;hi grandpa; hi Bonnie's dad;what up._

He chuckled and walked over to Bonnie kissing her head. After wishing her a happy holiday, he handed Bonnie her gift and she thanked him before she opened it. A smile came her her face as she spotted a photo album. Flipping through the pages, she was hit by memories of her childhood. Her mother, passed sister, father and herself all together looking like one big happy family.

"Who's that?" Stefan said referring to the baby in the picture.

"Riley. My sister."

"I didn't know you had a sister."

"Well she died when I was five and she was one, so I don't really talk about it."

Before she cried, Bonnie turned the page and quickly coved the picture she saw hoping that no one else saw it either.

"Let me see,"

"There's nothing to see."

"Then why is your hand covering the picture. Let me see."

Bonnie slowly slid her hand off the picture and watched as Stefan's expression went from anxious to a full on smile.

"That is the cutest thing I've ever seen."

"Let me see," Caroline said taking the album out of her friend's hand.

"Aww! Your choice of clothing is a bit off, but everything else I love."

"Even my major Afro? I look like I'm in a mixture _Roll Bounce_ and _Grease_."

"Even back then you were a model, Bon." Elena demonstrated her pose by putting a hand on her hip, shifting her weight to her left leg, straightening the right and added a smile.

"Elena, your form is all wrong it's like this," Damon demonstrated with a duck face causing everyone to laugh.

Soon Stefan demonstrated his pose followed by Caroline then Bella and Thomas, and lastly Rudy. Bonnie had tears streaming from her eyes laughing so much that she cried.

"I love you guys." She said wiping away a tear still giggling.

Her ribs were hurting so she tried to calm herself by breathing deeply.

"And who said this Christmas would be boring?"

"I think that was everyone."

Laughter came from the adults and Bonnie sat back and sighed thinking about how blessed she was.

She couldn't believe that she stayed in the hospital for close to two months before she was released. New Years was spent just like Christmas, everyone showed up and counted down with New York by the second until it was midnight. Thomas got his first kiss, from someone that wasn't his parents, by Elena who kindly kissed his cheek causing him to blush and act shy the rest of the night. She wasn't sure how he managed to stay up until midnight, usually he's out like a light, but Bonnie assumed the excitement in knowing that Elena would kiss him kept him up.

Bonnie breathed in the fresh winter air the car ride home and smiled once she was in the comfort of her own bed. She heard Stefan and Thomas playing for a bit until her two boys joined her on the bed and Stefan placed a kiss to her neck.

"How's the arm and wrist?"

"They're better, I'm somewhat glad that it's the same arm so at least I can do some things."

Stefan chuckled and kissed her lips this time. He sat on the left of her and she wrapped an arm around his waist as his head rested on her collarbone, his chin slightly grazing the start of her breast and whenever Bonnie would breath in, the two parts would make contact. Stefan exhaled and placed his hand on her stomach gently running his hand down her healed ribs before placing his hand between the rib cages. If her arm wasn't in a cast, Bonnie would've covered his hand with hers, but for now she just tilted her head to the left connecting her cheek with his silky hair. Thomas giggled at something on the television causing his parents to ghostly smile at the sound. They stayed like that for God knows how long just enjoying their time together.

Having a broken arm sucks, Bonnie thought trying to make herself a sandwich. Stefan offered to help, but she argued that she better get used to it because she'll be in a cast for a few more months.

"I got it," Bonnie smiled then did a little dance causing Stefan to smile.

Carefully, she carried the plate to the table and smiled again when nothing fell.

"I think I can become an ambidextrous,"

Stefan squinted. "We'll see."

Bonnie gave him a look then lifted the sliced half of the sandwich in her mouth.

"D'you think you can have sex with me with your broken hand?"

Bonnie chocked and grabbed the glass calming the cough with the water.

"What?"

"Do you think-"

"Yeah, I know, but why?"

"To know if you're ambidextrous."

Bonnie laughed. "Does my broken arm turn you on?"

"I'm not saying that we should," Stefan shrugged leaning in a little closer. "But you know, if we wanted to, I'm just wondering."

Bonnie held the corner of her bottom lip captive between her teeth then released when Thomas ran in. Stefan warned Thomas about his running around the house like he seemed to be doing a lot lately.

"Why are you so excited lately?"

Thomas shrugged. "I don't know."

"I just want you to be careful around mommy, alright? Her arm still hurts."

Thomas nodded then hopped on his fathers lap. Bonnie watched the two with a ghostly smile as Stefan started playing with his hair stating that he needed to show him how to use his hair products. Bonnie frowned, the last thing she needed was Thomas to look even more like Stefan because she knew soon he'll be talking about a girl he likes in daycare and any two year old girl with a right mind would take Thomas up on his offer.

She finished her sandwich carrying the plate to the sink as rinsed it off placing it in the dishwasher only to turn around and find her boys nowhere in sight. She heard some giggling from down the hall and went to go check it out and found that the sounds of joy were coming from the bathroom. She smiled and leaned on the threshold watching Stefan give Thomas a lesson on Hair Care 101, _…alright, after you put the product in, you want to style it. Watch me._ Thomas watched Stefan carefully then started the same motion to his own hair. Thomas' hair was a bit curly, but the style worked all the same and she couldn't believe it but her son looked even more handsome than before. Bonnie smiled then pushed herself off the frame to answer the door. Damon greeted her with a smile and they shared an awkward hug before Thomas ran in to greet his uncle like he always did.

"Not now, Stefan, I'm trying to look for my nephew."

"Uncle Damon it's me! Daddy's over there." He pointed to his father who was making his way towards Bonnie who wore a wide smile.

"Oh! Thomas, my apologies. Nice hair." Damon bent his knees embracing his nephew in a hug.

"Thanks." Thomas then scratched the back of his head and leaned in a little closer. "Do you think Elena will like it?"

"Forget about Elena, we need to find you someone your own age. Is there anyone you like in daycare?"

Bonnie didn't like where this was going seeing Thomas' wheels spinning until a light bulb appeared above his head.

"I think Emily is cute… she was the snowman in the play."

"Oh yes," Damon said not really remembering, "she was a cutie. How about you invite her to your birthday party this weekend and you can show off your new hair?"

"Okay," Thomas smiled then ran back to his room to fantasize about this weekend.

Damon straightened his legs and stared at his brother and his girlfriend…or fiancé…or wife or whatever until the untitled woman narrowed her eyes at him.

"What?"

"You look good for a girl who just got hit by a car."

"Thanks,"

Stefan placed a hand in her hip and pulled her into his body giving his brother a look. Damon held up his hands in peace then sat down at the table.

"So since it my job to be the barer of bad news," Damon played with the placemat, "we've been spotted. Or more so Stefan's been spotted."

"What do you mean?"

"I was at Mystic Grill the other day on a hot date," he winked, "when I overheard some guys talking and at first I didn't pay much attention but then I heard your name," he look up at his bother, "and I thought, damn."

Bonnie sighed running her hand threw her hair. "What exactly did this person say?"

"I can't give it to you specifically, but these dudes were going back and fourth, one swore that they saw you and the other called him a drunk because it was impossible."

"If I didn't get ran over by a damn car we'd be more than likely in Atlanta right now and this wouldn't have happened."

Damon offered a shrug and Stefan rubbed her back calming her down some.

"So what does this all mean?" Stefan asked.

"It means," Damon answered, "that you need to stay in hiding for the time being or at least stay out of large crowds."

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do for Thomas' birthday because I'm not missing another one."

Damon and Bonnie exchanged looks both coming up with a blank.

Since Stefan was practically banned from anywhere besides their apartment and Ms. Julia is with her family, Bonnie had no choice but to have Thomas stay with her father who agreed to drop him off at daycare every day even though it was twenty minutes away from his house. The night before Thomas left, Stefan and Bonnie helped him with his party invitations so he could pass them out to everyone in his class. They came out great if Bonnie says so herself. All she hoped was that people showed up and more importantly that Emily shows up.

Half of her is mad that Damon even put Emily in her son's mind because she knew that they couldn't stay in Mystic Falls all that longer but the other half knew that he was just being uncle Damon.

Rudy arrived at six a.m. giving him just enough time to drop Thomas off. Stefan kissed him goodbye and walked back into the room finding Bonnie looking like a pretzel under the sheets. He felt bad, her sides started hurting last night and it took some time for the pain killers to kick in having her shift uncomfortably in her sleep. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and smoothed out the top of her head moving her to rest on his chest. He wished that he could take this pain away from her, he hated to see her in pain but he knew that the only thing that he could do was to be there for her.

His hand caressed the slide of her face staring down at her then couldn't stop his eyes from traveling down her gorgeous face down to her stomach. The same stomach that had once carried another fetus that he didn't get the chance to watch grow into something more. He stopped a tear from escaping his eye and instead took a deep breath that caused the woman on him to stir.

"Did Thomas leave yet?"

"Yeah, I gave him a kiss for you."

The smile on her face went away just as quickly as it came. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me, I'm just doing my fatherly duties."

Her smile lasted a second longer this time. He felt a stiffness strike her and he knew exactly what she was thinking.

"I'm s-"

"Shh," Stefan ran his hand over the side of her face. "You should get some rest."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

He kissed her head once again and decided to get some rest himself.

* * *

Bonnie woke up she doesn't know he many minutes or hours later and sat up noticing that Stefan was still asleep. His hand slowly slid down her stomach but she stopped it before it slid completely off and held it where it was and rested back on his chest. She placed her fingers between his and breathed out, her head rising and falling in sync with his breathing. She felt him pop up slightly then rest his head back on the pillow letting out a breath.

"Bad dream?"

"Kind of. But I'm a big boy, I can handle it."

Bonnie chuckled and looked up at him and pressed a kiss to his lips and rested her head in the crook of his neck. She breathed in his scent and kissed him there. Stefan smiled and turned his body towards her placing his chin on top of her head and wrapped an arm around her making sure to not hold her too tightly.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you too." Her lips softly grazed his neck.

"I don't know what I would do without you."

"You would've survived. If I could do it, you could do it."

"How are you felling?" Stefan changed the subject.

"Much better. I miss Tom though."

"Yeah, me too. We'll see him in a few days though for his birthday party."

"What are we supposed to do until then?"

"We should FaceTime him all day when he gets back from daycare, it'll be as if he never left."

Bonnie smiled longer than she's had that morning. "That'll be nice."

Stefan moved his head down and connected their lips. He knew that if Thomas was here, he would've ran in right about now having them to break away but without any interruptions, they've got to kiss longer than they have in a while. Her soft, sweet lips against his creating small smacking noises before his tongue entered. Bonnie pulled on the hair at the nape of his neck and turned her head to the side for a better position. Knocks on the door filled the quiet apartment but Stefan kissed her longer until he got up, kissed her again, then headed to the front door.

"Hey, Stefan is Bonnie around?" Adam asked.

Stefan could tell that he was worried then realized that he's probably heard about the accident. He led him to their room and saw Bonnie grow a smile sitting up and rested her back against the headboard.

"Bonnie, I heard about the accident I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

"Thanks Adam, I'm doing better."

"What happened?"

"Well, I was picking Thomas up from daycare and he ran out in the street and I saw a car coming so I pushed him out of the way and before I had the chance to move, I got hit."

Adam shook his head. "I swear people need to be more careful. I'm glad that you're okay, Bonnie."

"Thanks Adam."

Bonnie stretched out her hand and Adam chuckled but walked up to her to give her a hug. He wasn't sure about her injuries only the obvious broken arm so he made sure to not hold her too tight afraid that he would make something worse.

"Alright, I should go."

"Wait, Thomas is turning three this weekend… you and Angie should come to the party at the park."

"Yeah, absolutely, uh text me with the details?"

"Yeah, sure"

Adam nodded and after shaking Stefan's hand he told him that he could see himself out but Stefan shortly followed behind so he could lock the door. When he got back, he joined Bonnie on the bed again and rested his head on her chest.

"Is this what we're gonna be for the next month? Lazy bastards?"

Stefan chuckled. "Lazy, yes. Bastards, no."

"You think there's a difference?"

He chuckled again. "Of course there's a difference maybe lazy jackasses would be a better combination."

"But jackasses stink."

"So do lazy people."

"Touché."

Stefan listened to her heartbeat for a while against his ear before he looked up at her.

"Where's my Christmas gift?"

Bonnie chuckled. "In the corner of the closet."

Stefan got up and walked over to the closet and searched around a little until he spotted a box and underneath, a card.

"Merry Christmas," Stefan read the card out loud, "love, Bonnie... Really you couldn't think of anything more special to say?"

She laughed. "You're lucky I even got you anything, you're far too old for Christmas gifts."

"You're never too old for Christmas gifts."

Stefan sat beside her and tore away at the wrapped box until he read the word Rolex. A smile grew on his face and he looked over at Bonnie who smiled too. He opened the box and instead of a regular nice watch like he was assuming, it was customized. Instead of the three different clocks with the different time zones, each circle was instead a black and white picture. One was of him and Thomas playing and thinking back, he remembered that it was taken around the time when Bonnie had her photography project. The next was a picture of Bonnie and himself that he doesn't remember being taken but it looked fairly recent. They had matching smiles in their faces, their foreheads were connected and they simply looked happy. The last was a picture with him and Damon. Their hands rested on each other's shoulder, they weren't smiling but they weren't frowning either.

"How?"

"Antonio's good at that stuff, I asked him to try and he made it happen."

Stefan stared at the watch longer then took it out the box to place around his wrist. Bonnie smiled up at him and they shared a kiss.

"I love it, thank you." He spoke against her lips.

"You're welcome."

They smiled and kissed again before Stefan pulled away and ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her again.

Thomas was ready. He had given out all his invitations to everyone in daycare and decided to save the best for last. Emily was currently coloring with her best friend Effie and was glad when the teacher called her over so he could talk to her alone.

"Hi, Emily,"

"Hi, Thomas,"

He smiled glad that she knew his name.

"I um, am having a birthday party on Saturday and I was wondering if you could come."

"I have to ask my mom first."

"Okay. Here's the invitation."

Emily smiled and took the paper from his hands, placed it beside her then started coloring again. He was going to just walk away but he remembered what his grandfather said, _Don't just hand it to her and leave, talk to her, get to know her._ Sucking in another breath, Thomas occupied Effie's seat.

"So, what's you're favorite color?"

"Purple."

"Me too, my mom likes purple too."

"My mom likes red but my dad likes purple. What about your dad?"

"Um, I don't know maybe blue."

"I like your hair."

Thomas smiled and touched it some. "My dad's hair is like this."

"Cool."

Thomas scratched the back of his head coming to a loss of things to say. He was saved when one of the teachers announced that it was recess time. He knew that she loved to go on the slide so he'd figure that he could give her a push.

* * *

Bonnie sat on his lap in front of the computer looking for houses in Atlanta big enough to accommodate their family. A four bedroom house was what was on their minds but if all failed, they would settle for three bedrooms.

"What about this one," Bonnie pointed, "four bedrooms, three and a half bathrooms and it has a nice yard too."

"Let's see how it looks on the inside."

"It looks nice." Bonnie said as Stefan clicked on the pictures given. "I love the kitchen and the rooms are a good size… You think we can afford it?"

"Yeah, I mean we'll have to get jobs but we have enough saved up for us to get settled in and look around. Thomas will be going to school this year so we don't have to worry about a sitter or daycare."

"Speaking of school, is it a good elementary around there?"

Stefan opened Google and searched for the nearest school near the house.

"Yeah it got a four out of five star rating."

"Sweet,"

"I think we should still take a trip down there you know, check out the neighborhood, get a feel of the place."

"When?"

"When you're feeling better, I don't want the trip to wear you out."

Bonnie nods and meets her forehead with his chest. Stefan rubs her back and kisses her head.

"Truth?"

"Go for it,"

Bonnie looks up at him and pouts. "I'm scared."

"Why?"

"This whole moving thing. Everything's going to be so different, things are going to change, I just… I'm scared."

Stefan hugged her. "We'll be together, yes, things will change but the most important things are staying the same; you, Thomas and I, we'll all be together living under one roof. I'm not going to lie to you, it will be a struggle but we've been through far worse and look at us, I say we're pretty damn great for a couple of lazy jackasses."

Bonnie chuckled and kissed his neck.

"Oh how I love you."

"I love you more." They kissed. "Now come, Thomas should be home from daycare so let's FaceTime him."

Bonnie grew a smiled and joined Stefan on the bed ready to see her son's cute little face.


	14. Chapter 14

Bonnie tried to hold in her laughter watching Stefan look at himself in the mirror. Thomas' birthday was this afternoon and since he couldn't be seen by large crowds after a lot of thinking, Bonnie came up with the idea that he'll have to be the clown. She remembers the way he reacted when she told him the idea two days ago and how he refused but then realized that it was the only way he'll be able to attend. Earlier that morning, Bonnie went out to the Party Store and picked out a clown suit for him to wear.

She chuckled as he turned to look at her with his painted face and red circle nose and rainbow wig. He shook his head and Bonnie almost felt sorry for him.

"Why me?" Stefan turned back to the mirror.

"You're the sexiest clown I've ever seen."

"You hate clowns. I'm the only clown you've seen."

Bonnie chuckled and stood up from the bed walking over to him. "Just think about how happy Tom will be when he sees you."

"Yeah but I wish I was going as his father and not as the clown."

Bonnie pouted resting her head on his shoulder in thought. "Oh, how about when his party is over we'll have Damon and my father come back here and we'll have a celebration of our own?"

"I'd like that,"

"Good. Now get your clown ass movin', we got a party to attend."

He chuckled and kissed her getting some red on her lips then walked out the room.

* * *

Stefan stood like a proud father with his arms folded under his chest watching his son talk to Emily. When she arrived, Thomas pulled on his sleeve and pointed in her direction telling him that Emily was here. Stefan sent him on his way after some fatherly advice and watched only from a few feet away his son work his magic.

"Excuse me, Mr. Clown, Jessica would like to take a photo with you." Bonnie said walking up to him.

Stefan turned and smiled at the cute little girl holding Bonnie's hand and bent his knees to get eye level with her.

"Hi, Jessica,"

"Hi,"

"You're so cute, would you like to take a picture?"

She nodded and stood beside him as Stefan wrapped an arm around her waist as they both smiled and Bonnie snapped the picture. Bonnie shook the picture some and smiled looking at it before handing it to Jessica. The little girl smiled and ran off to show her mom. Bonnie smiled and turned to Stefan and saw that he was standing close enough that their heads almost made contact. She noticed his eyes snaking down her face then stop at her lips. She gripped her lower lip between her teeth and his eyes shot up to her eyes.

"Am I still the sexiest clown you've seen?" Stefan said referring to the other clown that Rudy had called not knowing.

"Definitely."

Stefan stepped even closer and ran his hand across her ass and kissed her.

"Hey," Damon repeated three times, "they're kids here and no one wants to see that."

Stefan pulled away and wiped the makeup off her lips with his thumb. Bonnie kissed it causing Stefan to raise a brow and bite his lip.

"Did you guys hear what I just said?"

"What?"

"_No body wants to see that,_ Stefan go do some clown things and Bonnie go do some mom things."

"Don't tell me what to do," Bonnie said but walked away anyway.

Damon snapped his fingers in front of his brother's face snapping him out of staring at Bonnie's ass.

"Why are you such a pest today?" Stefan asked finally turning to him.

"You two were gaining stares and remember that Bonnie's father is here."

"Whatever. Where's my son?"

Stefan didn't need to hear the answer because he spotted his son in the bouncy house all smiles with Emily. He smiled to himself not believing that his son was only three and acting so much older.

"Alright, everyone it's time for the cake!" Bonnie said setting the cake on the table.

All the kids ran up and crowed around as they sang the Birthday Song to Thomas. Bonnie recorded the song and as he blew out his three candles with her help. Afterwards they cut the cake and all the kids were surprised by the rainbow of colors inside.

/x/

Stefan fell back on the bed feeling more tired than he has in a while. After the cake, the kids were on a sugar high and used his body as their own personal playground; swinging on his arms, holding onto his legs as he would walk refusing to let go. The parents laughed and smiled finding everything cute, but inside he was begging for help. He was the clown and he couldn't tell the children no not wanting them to cry so he went along with it and now his whole body is sore.

He frowns when Bonnie joins him on the bed and starts kissing his neck. Any other day he would be loving it but today, he couldn't believe it, he was too tired.

"Baby-" Bonnie cut him off by covering her lips with his.

Stefan kissed her back for a while before he pulled away. "You know I love you, but I am so damn tired."

Bonnie smiled against his lips then rolled beside him. He looked over at her and kissed her lips again then her neck for a little before laying on her chest.

"Our boy is three years old," Stefan said still not believing.

"I know, he was so happy today. Did you see him and Emily?"

"Yeah they actually look good together."

Bonnie chuckled. "They did. I just feel a little bad, I mean we're moving soon and I hate that we have to break them up so to speak."

"Yeah… I'm sure he'll find another Emily,"

She nodded even though he couldn't see. They fell quite for a while and before she knew it, Stefan had fallen asleep.

/x/

He may have been too tired yesterday but he wasn't tired the next morning. Bonnie had woken up as their lips made contact and his hands slid in her shirt.

"Stefan,"

"Baby," he sang against her neck then kissed her there.

"We're not alone,"

"What?" He lifted his head at her then turned toward the door.

A smile grew on his face seeing his son stand in the doorway with messy hair and rubbing his eyes. After Thomas went to sleep last night the adults decided to enjoy themselves a few drinks and Rudy decided that it'd be best if he sleep over instead of driving back home.

"Hey, bud,"

"Hi, dad." Thomas said then sniffed in.

"Uh-oh is someone getting suck?"

Thomas only shrugged and Bonnie got up feeling his forehead and even though he didn't feel hot, she still decided to give him a little medicine just in case. Stefan picks him up in his arms and walks to the kitchen to fix breakfast for everyone. He chuckled at his brother passed out on the couch realizing that he maybe had a little more fun after everyone else went to bed.

"Uncle Damon!" Thomas screamed in his ear like his father asked him to.

Damon popped up and closed his eyes sitting rightly in the chair.

"Try not to be so loud, little T." He said rubbing his temples with two fingers.

"I'm making breakfast, any requests?" Stefan asked from the kitchen.

"Sausage. Sausage soaked in grease."

Stefan chuckled and turned on the stove starting breakfast.

Bonnie knocked on the guest bedroom door knowing her father was in there and opened it when he gave her the OK.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, baby. How are you?"

"I'm good, still a little tired, but,"

"Yeah I know what you mean. Why did I think I could drink with you young folk?"

Bonnie chuckled. "Come on, dad, you're young too."

He smiled. "This is why you're my favorite daughter."

"I'm your only daughter... that's alive that is."

"Oh, about that…"

"Don't you even joke about that."

"Okay fine, you have a brother."

"Da-"

"His name is Justin, he's a nice fellow. I should introduce you two some time."

"Ha. Ha."

Rudy smiled at her then grabbed her shoulder pulling her in to kiss her head.

"I'm glad you're okay."

"I'm glad that I'm okay too."

They chuckled and Rudy kissed her again before the both got up heading to the kitchen smelling pancakes.

* * *

Stefan let out a breath not knowing how this conversation will turn out. They were telling Thomas that they were moving soon and he wouldn't be so nervous about it all if it wasn't for Emily. Bonnie joined them on the bed and let out a breath herself.

"So, bud, remember a while ago that we said that we were going to move?" Stefan figured it would be better to get straight to the point.

"Yes,"

"Well, your dad and I want you to know that we're moving soon."

"We're not gonna be living in Mystic Falls anymore?"

"No, bud, but we're-"

"But I like living here."

"I know but I think you'll like living in Atlanta too. It's nice and warm there and you'll meet new friends,"

"And," Stefan added, "we'll have a bigger house and you can invite all your friends over."

"But I don't want to move."

Bonnie sighed. "How about we move and if you don't like it after two months then we'll move back."

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise." Bonnie held out her pinky and smiled as Thomas wrapped his pinky around hers.

"When are we moving?"

"Very soon. Mommy and I want to take a trip down there first so you'll be staying with grandpa a little longer, okay?"

Thomas nodded and Stefan pulled his arm bringing him closer so he could kiss his head. Bonnie smiled hearing Thomas laugh as Stefan started his short tickling attack against Thomas. The family rested side by side on the bed until Thomas got bored then ran off.

"That went well, yeah?"

"Yeah, better than I thought honestly." Bonnie admitted.

Their eyes locked and Stefan smiled. "Gimme a kiss,"

Bonnie rolled her eyes but kissed him anyway.

"Another," he said when their lips parted. "Another," Bonnie smiled and kissed him again when he asked for another again.

Soon Bonnie kissed him long enough that he didn't have the chance to ask for another. Stefan tangled his hand in her hair and she frowned when he pulled away but she knew why when she heard the creaking floorboards.

"Hey guys, we're gonna head out."

Bonnie and Stefan got up from the bed kissing their son goodbye and hugging Rudy before seeing them out. Stefan smiled when the door closed and Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him but then smiled herself when their lips met.

"How's your arm?" Stefan asks against her neck and licks her there.

"It's good," Bonnie says after biting her lower lip.

"And your ribs?" He asks running his hands up her shirt and over her ribs.

"Healed."

He meets their lips again and he walks her back to their room and lifts her before placing her gently on their bed.

* * *

He moved her tank top strap down her shoulder and places kisses there. He decided to keep her shirt on but that didn't stop him from running his hands up it and feeling the skin he knows so well.

"Did I hurt you?"

Bonnie chuckled. "That's like what you say when you have sex with a virgin."

"Well, baby, I just want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm more than okay... I've missed you, I've missed us together in this way."

Stefan grins and kisses her. "I've missed us too." They start kissing again and mutually pull away.

"When are we going to Atlanta?" Bonnie changes the subject.

"Are you up for Monday?

"Yeah,"

"Well then we'll-"

"I'm also up for round two."

Stefan growls and hovers over her connecting their lips again.

/x/

Monday came around quicker than they thought and before they knew it, they were on the road headed to Atlanta, Georgia dipping a toe into their new lives before they dove in. They had their appointment with the realtor at two which gave them enough time to settle into their hotel and grab a quick lunch.

"Is it too early to say that I love it here?" Bonnie said looking out the window.

"Yeah it's great here the people seem nice. Not too much traffic."

Bonnie smiled. "What's the house number?"

"Uh, 72331"

"Wow these houses are beautiful," Bonnie said looking out the window.

"Holy hell," Bonnie said when Stefan pulled up. "I mean I've seen it on the computer but it doesn't even compare to how it looks in person." Bonnie said getting out of the car.

The front door opened and out came their realtor, Shannon and welcomed them with a bright smile.

"You two must be Stefan and Bonnie, hi I'm Shannon, it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too."

"So are we liking what we're seeing or is it too much, too little?"

"No, it's perfect." Bonnie said staring at the bricked house.

Shannon smiled. "Come on, you should see the inside."

They followed her up the bricked steps and Bonnie couldn't stop her gasp when they got inside. Right away you came faced with the carpeted stairs the that turned behind the arched wall. On the left of the stairs was an empty space and on the right was what they would probably use for the dining area.

"So we have the half bath right over here right past the stairs and if you go down this hallway this is where most people would use as the living area."

"Wow,"

In this area was a small fireplace on the right end and looking straight ahead was a wall that held ten windows; five up high and five below. It was carpeted which Bonnie liked just in case Thomas fell he wouldn't be too hurt. Placing your back to the windows, looking up you could see a little on the second level which Bonnie also liked just in case she just wanted to relax she could look up there and see Thomas playing.

"Now to the left of this room is the kitchen," Shannon walked them through the arched wall, "nice hard wood floors, garnet countertops. It has a dishwasher but you have to buy the refrigerator which will obviously be placed here," Shannon pointed the the rectangular space.

Stefan and Bonnie nodded looking around the kitchen some more loving how spacious it was.

Next they moved upstairs and turned right seeing the nice space that had a balcony view of the living area. Next to that space was a door leading them into a bigger carpeted room that would act well as a playing space or a nice library.

"Walking down here we have the first full bath. It has double sinks and shower, a tub and closet where you could put your towels and other toiletries."

Next they were shown the master bedroom which was if anything what made them want it even more. It defiantly was the biggest room that they've seen with connected bath that had a glass shower, circular tub, and double sink with a separate door for the toilet. The closet was on the other side of the room and Stefan was thankful for its size knowing that even with all the clothes that they both have, they would have enough room to hold it all.

They were showed what would be Thomas' room and the other three rooms, one which was a little smaller than the other causing them to both picture their future mini Salvatore to take up its residency. They walked through the house some more then an hour later they placed a bid on the house and hoped for the best.

* * *

Stefan smiled in the kiss and turned his head to the side for a better position.

"D'you think we're gonna get it?" Bonnie asked breathlessly.

Stefan leaned in and kissed her a few more times. "Yeah, I think so."

"It was just so…perfect I hate to see it slip through our fingers."

"It won't,"

Bonnie smiled and kissed him again before laying on her back.

/x/

They were back on the road the next day heading home. Shannon said it may take a couple of days before they hear back from the family but they were still hoping that it would be a short couple of days and not a week. The house was not only perfect in their eyes but they knew that Thomas would love it and once they got settled in, there was no way that he'll be asking to move back to Mystic Falls.

Stefan drove straight to Rudy's house to tell him and their son about their experience in Atlanta. They didn't get the chance to do a lot of walking around, but the little that they did, they liked what they saw.

Stefan smiled as Thomas greeted them running into his arms with a bright smile on his face. He kissed his head and walked further into the house shaking Rudy's hand before pulling him into a hug.

"So how was the trip?"

"It was great, we put an offer in on the house and our realtor said we should hear back from her in a few days."

"Is the house big?" Thomas asked.

"Yep, it's really big, you'll have lots of room to play."

"Does it have a pool?"

"Actually, yes. Not in the backyard but it's only a few blocks down and it has a big slide too."

Thomas grew a smile and they knew that they had him locked in. They stayed talking for a while before Stefan carried Thomas' bag to the truck and drove his family home.


	15. Chapter 15

Bonnie was all smiles walking out the doctor with her newly freed right hand. She was instructed to still take an easy on it, but she was glad to have it out of her cast and sling. Caroline shook her head at her friend slightly chuckling at how happy she was and she knew that it wasn't because of the reason why she should really be happy but because of her cast-free arm.

"I hope that smile is because you're getting married tomorrow," Elena said thinking the same as her blonde friend.

"I'm getting what?" Bonnie said causing her friends to laugh.

Before they packed up and moved to Atlanta, Bonnie and Stefan had decided to get married first. They both were born and raised in Mystic Falls and it only felt right that they tied the knot here. Their wedding was tomorrow and all Bonnie had to do was see if her dress altercations were to her liking and the rest will handle itself.

She smiled looking at herself in her wedding dress in the mirror. Everything was perfect, the skirt lost a few layers like she asked and the bustier was a little loosed knowing that she was going to eat and needed the space to breathe.

"Wow," Elena spoke once the curtain the the dressing space was opened.

"I think I'm going to cry," Caroline said them stood up walking over to her friend.

Bonnie smiled and hugged her friend then let out a breath.

"I can't believe I'm getting married tomorrow." Bonnie said. "Especially to Stefan. It seemed as if it was impossible but now,"

Caroline and Elena smiled at each other then at their friend.

"Come on, lets get you out that dress, we have bachelorette party to get to." Elena said before she cried.

/x/

Stefan hated being without Bonnie for the whole day and night but that only meant that the day was near. He was getting married and not only to the love of his life but his best friend. Damon brought their suits back after getting them pressed for the special day and he, Rudy, Thomas and the groom gathered in the living room discussing the plan for tomorrow.

"Before anyone asks," Damon spoke, "I have my lines memorized so I won't mess it up. I know how important this is to the both of you and I don't want Bonnie kicking my a- butt."

"Thanks for doing this again, Damon." Stefan said. "Without you I'm not sure how Bonnie and I would be getting married tomorrow."

He smiled then wiped it way. "Enough with the sappy talk, we're supposed to be celebrating your last day as an unmarried man."

"What do you suppose we do since..." Stefan looked down at his son.

"You know what," Rudy said standing, "you two go have fun, I think Tom and I will have some fun on our own, what do you say, T?"

"Yeah!"

The men smiled. "Alright, go get your shoes."

Thomas nodded and ran back to his room.

"You didn't have to do that, we could've figured out something." Stefan said standing up.

"No, it's fine, I can't keep up with you young folk anyway." Stefan chuckled. "You two have fun and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright," Stefan said once the door closed. "What do you suppose we do?"

"Well I'm going to head back home and change and get ready to tonight and I suggest you do the same."

Damon had a grin on his face that Stefan didn't particularly like, but figured his last night as an unmarried man should go out in a bang… not a big one or so at least he hopes.

When night fell, the girls headed to the club and got a free VIP section since Bonnie was getting married in a few hours. They got a free bottle of Champaign and raised their glasses in a toast.

"To Bonnie getting married!"

"To getting married!"

The girls cheered and sipped their drinks all with smiles.

"Hey girls, sorry I'm late," Bella said walking over to the group. "Can you believe that today had been the busiest day I've had in a while and it just so happens to be your bachelorette party?" Bella said with a huff.

"It's fine, Bell, you're here now." Bonnie said hugging her friend.

Bella smiled then hugged her friend back and greeted Caroline and Elena. After finishing their glasses, they headed to the dance floor. The floor was pretty crowed but they still made the best of it. The girls were huddled in a circle shaking their bodies to the beat. Bonnie turned when she felt arms around her ready to tell whoever it was to dance with one of her friends instead, but she ended up smiling.

"I hope I'm not too forward when I say that you have a rockin' body." Stefan placed his hands on her hips.

"My fiancé seems to think so too."

"Fiancé? Damn, I was hoping you were single so I could show you a good time."

Bonnie smiled. "You got a name?"

"Alejandro,"

Bonnie bit back her laugh. "I'm Charlotte."

"Can I buy you a drink, Charlotte?"

"Absolutely."

Alejandro took her hand leading her back to the bar. Caroline, Elena and Bella changed looks thinking about separating the two but decided otherwise and even if they tried, they knew they would end up losing that battle.

"So," Alejandro said breathing heavenly, "tell me about yourself."

Charlotte bit down on her lower lip holding back her moan. "Well I, uh, am from New… New Orleans."

"What are you doing in Mystic Falls?"

"I'm getting married tomorrow so I'd figure I would get out of town to celebrate."

"Can I tell you something, Charlotte." Alejandro stopped his movement.

"Yeah,"

"I'm getting married tomorrow too."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah but uh, she not nearly as sexy as you. What do you say we marry each other instead?"

Charlotte bit down on her lower lip in thought. "This might sound crazy but I would love to marry you."

Alejandro smiled and connected their lips started moving in her again. They stayed like that until they got their fifth knock on the bathroom door then separated going their different ways.

/x/

Bonnie was woken up by being shook by Caroline. The blonde smiled as she made eye contact with her friend and shortly Elena walked in with a tray of breakfast food with Bella trailing behind. Bonnie smiled at sat up resting her back against the headboard as Elena placed the tray in front if her.

"So where did you and Stefan run off to last night?" Caroline asked raising an eyebrow.

"Stefan and I didn't run off to anywhere."

"Really, Bonnie." Caroline said tilting her head to the side.

"A Charlotte and Alejandro ran off to the bathroom."

Her friends chuckled and shook their heads leaving the bride alone until she finished her breakfast.

* * *

Stefan let out a breath looking at himself in the mirror. This was it. He was getting married. He was marrying the love of his life and he was about to be living the life that he always wanted; a loving wife, a handsome son, and a house of their own. He knew that it will sound better on paper than reality, but he was ready to ride this ride out with his family.

"Ready, brother?" Damon asked snapping his brother out of deep thought.

"Absolutely."

Damon nodded and they both headed out driving to Rudy's house before the wedding location by the lake.

/x/

After their nails and hair were done, the girls got back in the limo heading over to Caroline's house so they could put on their dresses. The girls gasped seeing Bonnie in her dress and laughed some when she asked them to zip her up.

"You look beautiful, Bon."

"Thanks, Care." The two hugged.

Elena smiled and sat Bonnie on a stool so she could apply her makeup. They decided to go with neutrals since the dress was the focal point. While Elena was doing the brides makeup, Caroline and Bella were applying theirs then Elena took over the mirror once she was done with Bonnie.

"You all look amazing and I'm so glad that you all are in my life." Bonnie said near tears. "Thank you all for being there for me and supporting me and with that being said, I hope that you're not upset when I ask what I'm about to ask."

"What is it, Bon?"

"Well I would like it if you all were in the chairs instead of standing up there beside me."

"Can I ask why?"

"Yeah, it's just that Stefan doesn't have anyone to stand beside him—besides Thomas—and his brother can't do it because he's marrying us. He didn't ask for me to do this, but I think that it'll look…better that way."

"Yeah, sure if that's what you want."

"…But I do want one of you up there with me just to catch me if I happen to faint and hand me the ring when it's time and with thought, I chose Elena. We've known each other the longest and we have a stronger bond and I hope that's alright with you two." Bonnie said looking between Caroline and Bella.

"Absolutely,"

"That's fine, Bon."

Bonnie smiled holding back the tears. "Thank you guys, you seriously don't know how much it means to me that you understand this."

Bella walked up to her giving the bride a hug then Caroline and Elena followed wrapping their arms around each other in a group hug.

Shortly after, Caroline and Bella took a car driving to the location so they could arrive before the bride and Elena. Once they waved them off, Elena turned to Bonnie and hugged her.

"I didn't want to say this in front of the girls, but thank you. I've always pictured us being each others bridesmaids because you're like a sister to me- you are my sister, Bon. I love you."

"I love you too."

The girls embraced in a hug, this time a little longer than the first, then hopped in the limo as they were driven off to the lake.

/x/

Stefan welcomed the small crowed which included Antonio, Adam and his little sister Angie, Rudy and was surprised to see Caroline and Bella as well without Elena. He was going to question them about it, but he figured he'd ask later. Stefan smiled at Thomas as he walked down acting as the ring bearer/ Man Of Honor.

He wouldn't admit it out loud but he was nervous as hell and as soon as the limo appeared and Rudy made his way over to it, he felt like he was going to faint. He doesn't know why, he's waited so long for this moment and for it to be actually happening even after everything they've been through, terrifies him that it's all too good to be true.

Rudy stretched out his hand in front if the door and Elena grabbed it with one hand then proceeded to make her way down with a small bouquet of flowers in her hand. Stefan smiled at her as she made their way down and Thomas took it upon himself to wave at her and Elena chuckled and waved back.

Rudy reached out his hand again and soon he saw her and his knees went weak. Damon caught him before he fell and Stefan was glad that everyone's attention was on the woman getting out the limo instead of him.

Bonnie had a smile on her face as she grabbed her fathers hand and everyone who was sitting, stood up as they started making their way down. He wanted to touch her as soon as he saw her. She looked phenomenal and he told her as soon as she was in front of him.

"Thank you," Bonnie smiled shyly.

Stefan wanted to kiss her but he would save it for when she was actually his wife.

"Ladies, gentleman, babies." Damon started, "We are gathered here today to witness these two lovebirds to get married in holy matrimony or whatever."

Bonnie gave Damon a look rolling her eyes. She should've known that Damon would add his own commentary but soon after that he started to take it seriously. After a while she turned her attention to Stefan and noticed he was already looking at her like she was some type of goddess and she wanted to look away because his eyes were so intense that she couldn't bare it, but she decided to look right back at him. Stefan blocked out everything that his brother was saying, it all acted as background noise to him as he stared in her eyes. He knew that he would be with this one for a very long time and he had no objections about it. He was so lost in her eyes that he jumped slightly when he heard his name.

"Stefan Salvatore, do you this beautiful woman to be your wife? To support her through sickness and in health, for richer and for poor? Do you promise to honor her and respect her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Stefan said then grabbed the ring from Thomas to slide it on her finger.

"Bonnie Bennett," Damon started once the ring was on, "do you take this man right here to be your husband? To support him through sickness and in health for richer and for poor… and when he gets on your nerve and want to strangle him?" Bonnie and everyone else seemed to chuckle. "Do you promise to honor and respect him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

Elena handed her the ring and she slid it on his finger with a smile.

"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Salvatore. You may now kiss the bride."

They both wore smiles as their lips met and the adults and kids cheered and clapped and stood up to follow the newlywed couple as they made their way down the aisle.

Marry You by Bruno Mars started playing as Damon carried the radio following behind the small crowed down to the lake.

"I love you." Stefan whispered in her ear and kissed her.

"I love you too."

They kissed again and Antonio took out his camera again and snapped a picture of it. He was glad when Bonnie hired him to take the photos of her wedding, it was his first wedding shoot so he hoped that he could do the job as well as Bonnie and Stefan expected him to. He took another as they pulled away and smiled at each other and told them to try various positions and afterwards he shot only the men then the women and some Angie-Thomas and Elena-Thomas photos. All Bonnie could do was shake her head.

"Congratulations, baby." Bonnie stilled and turned around bursting into tears when she faced Ms. Julia.

"I can't believe you're here." Bonnie said pulling her into a hug.

"Of course I'm here, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Antonio stood at a distance snapping pictures of the two. He didn't know who she was but whoever it was, he knew that she was special to Bonnie.

"How did you know?"

"Stefan called me and told me a when and where." Bonnie turned to Stefan and as they locked eyes, he smiled. "He's a good man, Bonnie. Hold on to him."

All she could do was nod and hug her again.

"Ms. Julia!" Thomas cheers and ran up to he causing Bonnie to break down even more.

Stefan walked up to her holding her in his arms as the two reunited.

"Thank you, Stefan." Bonnie said looking up at him.

"Anything for you."

She smiled and kissed his lips then hugged him tightly.

Once all the pictures were taken and everyone was introduced to Julia, they all headed to the boardinghouse that was emptied out and set up with tables and food and a space for dancing. As everyone got seated and fixed their plates, Elena grabbed the microphone that Damon had handed to her as she walked in and decided to give a little speech.

"Wow," Elena said gaining everyone attention, "first I just want to congratulate my two dear friends Bonnie and Stefan on their marriage." Everyone clapped. "There's a lot of things that I want to say privately, for reasons some of us know, but through everything all I can say that is I'm glad that I can stand here and see you both so happy and in love when I thought that-" Elena's tears stopped her talking and Stefan stood up to hug her. Bonnie joined in and Elena finished her sentence to only them, "when I thought that it wasn't even possible two years ago." Elena started talking into the microphone again, "You both have shown me what true love is, what it looks like and what it takes, the sacrifices that you both have made, I'm so glad that you both are in my life. So," Elena wiped away her tears, "can you all join me in raising a glass in a toast." Elena waited some before she spoke, "Cheers to Bonnie and Stefan and may their love continue to blossom and may their marriage last a lifetime."

"Cheers!" The people said then took a sip.

Elena hugged the couple again and they took their seats as Damon took over the microphone so he could make his speech.

"I'll keep this short and to the point, congratulations you two. Take care of my nephew and when you start to get on each others nerve, you know where to find me. Cheers."

"Cheers!" The people said again and took another sip.

"Thanks, brother." Stefan stood hugging him and Bonnie hugged him as well.

Music started playing again as everyone ate and chatted. Thomas and Angie were the ones to get everyone dancing they first crowed around the two as they showed off their moves then Bella and Adam joined in followed by everyone else. Stefan noticed his father in-law talking to Julia probably just familiarizing himself with her since he noticed the closest between her and his family. The upbeat song that was playing slowly faded and Caroline announced that it was time that the newlyweds share their first dance.

Stefan spines her to the middle of the floor and dips her once gaining a smile. Caroline handed Bella the microphone and she started to cover Tenerife Sea by Ed Sheeran to accompany Bonnie's features rather than Beth's. She was surprised when Bonnie asked her to sing at the wedding just last week and explained her reasoning and she just couldn't turn her down. The song was easy to learn and Bella would find herself practicing every chance she got to make sure that it was perfect, she even took a lesson at the Y.

_Should this be the last thing I see? I want you to know it's enough for me, cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need. I'm so in love, I'm so in love, I'm so in love, love, love, love, I'm so in love._

Everyone had smiles on their faces no matter how slight as they watched the couple move together. Adam didn't know how he would feel attending the girl that he was close to loving wedding, but just seeing her with Stefan, he suddenly couldn't picture her with anyone else.

/x/

Bonnie and Stefan let out a breath as their backs hit the bed. Its been two months since their wedding and they finally moved in their last box. They delivered the news that they would be moving to Atlanta to everyone at the wedding and they got a mixture of responses but all in all, they were happy for them.

Stefan looks over at his wife and kisses her cheek causing her to look over at him and smile.

"You should take it easy, babe."

"I'm fine, we're fine."

Stefan smiled and kissed her lips traveling down to her stomach kissing it as well. Bonnie found out that she was pregnant a few weeks after the wedding and realized that they had conceived in the bathroom of the club the night of their bachelor and bachelorette parties.

Thomas shortly joined his parents on their new bed and stopped to hug Bonnie's stomach before crawling up to their heads. The parents smiled and Stefan kissed his temple as he laid down beside him. They were surprised with Thomas' reaction when they told him the news, they figured that he would've acted a little bitter, but he was excited. He wanted a brother but Bonnie secretly hoped that it was a girl.

"Well, family," Stefan spoke, "we have a long ride ahead of us, but no matter what, we're sticking together and we will never fall apart because..."

"Salvatore's don't fall apart!" Thomas finished.

"When did you teach him that?" Bonnie asked amused.

"Don't worry bout it," Stefan winked.

Bonnie chuckled shaking her head but she loved how they were getting closer and closer as the days went by.

"All I can say is that I love my family and I wouldn't trade you guys in for anything."

"Not even a bazillion dollars?" Thomas asked.

"Nope, not even for a bazillions dollars." Bonnie smiled and tickled him some.

"Well we love you too, mama, right?"

"Right!"


	16. Chapter 16

**EPILOGUE**

_12 years later_

Bonnie smiled watching Thomas play with his little brother. He could barely understand a word he was saying but it was cute all the same.

"Wait a minute, shouldn't you be in school?"

Thomas looked up at his mother and gave her a guilty smile. Bonnie narrowed her eyes waiting for an explanation.

"Well… I figured that I stay today and help you with Roy."

"Math test?"

"Yep."

Bonnie chuckled then moved to the kitchen for a snack. She knew Roy would be asking for a bottle soon, she was glad that he stuck to a schedule, so she decided to make that as well. Like clock work, Roy started to cry and she heard Thomas try to calm him down telling him that "mama is coming". Bonnie smiled and grabbed Roy from Thomas' hands feeding him his bottle. She smiled down at his face glad that he actually looked like her. Thomas and Charlotte both resemble Stefan the most and she got lucky with this one and hopefully the one cooking within her now.

"Hey, Thomas I need you to take over while I go pick up Charlotte."

"But she doesn't get out of school until another two hours."

"I know but I'm going to surprise her with an early day."

"Why don't you just finish feeding-"

"You're the one who said that you wanted to help out so you can either feed Roy or I'll take you to school. Your choice."

Thomas quickly stood up grabbing his little brother to take over. Bonnie watched them for a few seconds before going to pick up her little girl. She smiled seeing her walk in the office and they embraced. Bonnie said her thanks to the lady at the front desk and walked out to the car.

"Is everything okay, mom?"

"Yeah I just figured that I give you a half day since your brother stayed home."

"Did he have a math test?" Charlotte asked causing Bonnie to laugh.

"Yes," she said still giggling, "he had a math test today."

The girls chatted some more before Bonnie pulled into the driveway and she noticed that Stefan's car was parked in the garage.

"Daddy's home!"

The car was barely stopped when Charlotte jumped out the car and ran inside. She heard Stefan greet her and heard her scream excitedly and Bonnie figured that he picked her up and twirled her like he always would. Her suspicions were correct when she saw Stefan return her feet to the ground.

"Mom picked you up early today?"

"Yeah since Tommy stayed home because he had a math test."

Stefan laughed and that's when he looked up and saw his wife. His eyes scaled her body and his head tilted to the side when she turned walking back to the kitchen. Thomas acted like he was throwing up as his dad followed her back. Stefan caught her before she made it in the kitchen as he grabbed her arm and connected their lips once she was turned towards him.

"You're home early," Bonnie said between kisses.

"I missed you," Stefan kissed her once then when she smiled their lips met again.

They only broke away hearing Roy cry and it all stopped once he was in Stefan's arms.

"I missed you too, buddy." Stefan said then kissed his nose.

"Did you miss me, dad?"

"Of course I kissed you! You're my little, sweet girl." Stefan kissed Charlotte's cheek. "I missed you too, T." Stefan went to kiss him too, but Thomas moved out of the way causing everyone to laugh.

"I appreciate the affection, but I think I'm too old for kisses by my father."

"You're right, son. Why don't I take you outside and we'll enjoy a smoke together."

"Really?!"

"Absolutely we will not."

Bonnie chuckled at the disappointment in Thomas' face and grabbed Roy from Stefan's hands.

"We're going to take a nap. Anyone is welcome to join." She threw over her shoulder walking upstairs.

Roy still liked the skin-on-skin contact so she changed into a tank top. As she laid him just above her chest kissing the top of his head, Stefan walked in joining them on the bed. He kisses her stomach then rubs it gently.

"How's our baby in there?"

"Doing good. I can't wait to tell Thomas and Charlotte... especially Charlotte, I want to know how she would react."

"Yeah, I need to record that, especially if we're having a girl." Bonnie nodded. "If it's a boy, are we going to name him Alejandro?"

She laughed, "No, unlike you I actually picked a good name."

"Alejandro is sexy, what chu talkin bout, girl?!"

Bonnie laughed harder and shielded her mouth with her hand trying to block out the noise and Stefan smiled widely at her as she wiped away a tear.

"Stop, Stefan, Roy is supposed to be napping."

"Alright, I'm sorry." Stefan turned to his side and moved his hand to her face.

Bonnie smiled over at him and they kissed twice.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed again and Stefan moved in closer resting his head in the crook of her neck and kissed her there closing his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: So this is the last chapter of Lock And Key. Thank you all for reading and reviewing, I appreciate all the support and love. I was actually going to go a completely different way with this story, Bonnie was supposed to find happiness with Adam and then Stefan would let her be but I was like, nah, let's being him back haha!**

**XO**

**Ashlyne**


End file.
